El comienzo del Apocalipsis
by Shimizublack
Summary: Un extraño virus es creado por los padres Haruno, sin importar que sus hijos mueran en el intento, Sakura sus hermanos y los chicos tendrán que escapar de la catástrofe para poder sobrevivir, y no convertirse en Zombie—Eso mismo que dijiste Naruto, son "Cosas" o son "Esos"... están muertos... —. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, es una historia Sasusaku, Naruhina.
1. ¿El comienzo del fin?

**Capitulo #1 ¿El comienzo del fin?**

**·· Alaska, Estados Unidos. 12: 20 AM ·· **

No había pasado más de unos momentos en que todo había comenzado a ser el caos, dentro de las instalaciones todas las personas corrían de un lado a otro al segundo aviso de la advertencia principal de la instalación. Los científicos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras permanecía sentado en su escritorio un hombre alto con el cabello castaño rojizo, su mirada se mantenía claramente alta, portando unos grandes anteojos, con ceño fruncido, debajo de su estancia apareció una puerta por la cual abrió y espero que una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos rojizos con varios reflejos rosas apareciera a su lado, poseyendo unos hermosos ojos miel.

La mujer se quito la bata ubicándose al lado de su esposo con una sonrisa claramente altanera y arrogante. Un vestido más arriba de sus delgadas y altaneras piernas, con unos zapatos de tacón negro, y una flor que marcaba su manga, demostrando lo delineadas manos, y flexibles, poseía una pulsera larga, y su cabello caía por todo su hombro, dejando que atrás estuviera ondulado.

**Hikari Haruno**, madre de 4 hijos, que no perdía su figura a pasar los años, es una científica reconocida en todo el planeta, pero a diferencia de todas las madres es una mujer ambiciosa que le importa poco sus hijos, y eso le demostraba lo hermosa y elegante que era.

A su lado, un hombre se quito las gafas que portaba de color negro, dejando ver dos grandes joyas de color jade, el hombre lentamente se fue quitando la bata tomando todo lo necesario de su puesto, mientras cargaba el arma que portaba en mano, se digno a girar hacia ver a su esposa mientras embozaba una sonrisa completamente arrogante y seductora. No portaba el típico traje de hombres de negocio de hecho todo lo contrario, este hombre de tan solo pequeñas mañas exquisitas y rostro perfecto, portaba una camisa manga larga, de rallas completamente elegante, sus rallas pertenecían al rojo vivo, el azul medianoche, y el gris elegante, debajo de una chaqueta que no era de cuero, y tampoco del típico de lana esa, era una chaqueta exquisita de mangas largas, con una corbata de color gris. Portando de la misma forma la tela, su pantalón era de ese mismo color, de un hermoso color gris, con detalles realmente tonificantes dándole un aspecto de café, claro.

**Ethan Haruno**, Padre de 4 hijos, y el hombre más avaricioso y ambicioso de todo este mundo, alargo una sonrisa cuando sostuvo en sus manos la finalizada droga, como él le llamaba, se dio vueltas y bajo por las escaleras agarrado de la mano con su esposa, se detuvo cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe por algunos soldados que de voltearon a mirarlo y hicieron una reverencia.

—**Nuestros mejores hombres, mi señor** —. Hablo con tonalidad superior aquel hombre que hizo una reverencia para regresar la mirada de decisión.

—**Están perdiendo el tiempo, ¡Muévanse!** —. Les hablo con superioridad la mujer que se regreso para dar esa orden, cuando aquellos colocaron las armas en sus hombros y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras subterráneas detrás de aquellas personas.

— **¡Si señora! **—.

**·· Tokyo, Japón 05:20 AM ·· **

Los grandes ojos de una mujer se abrían rápidamente, para levantarse de un salto se había atrasado en sus labores diarios, corrió hacia el baño tomándose una ducha extremadamente rápida, mirándose al espejo al salir, una hermosa piel pálida en este, de grandes proporciones, y como no lo eran si una joven de 17 años era lo que podría portar. Juntos sus manos en sus caderas y tomo lo primero que había encontrado en su armario para colocarse un interior de un conejito grande, y un sostén de color negro, colocándose su camisa del uniforme del cual consistía en una falda corta de color blanca, hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, con una blusa de color morado con grandes mangas y un cuello de color blanco, una bufanda de color amarillo, y unas medias largas de color morado con detalles dorados, sus zapatos escolares y su gorro del mismo color que la blusa, portando al lado de cada manga y el del gorro el símbolo de la hoja, "_Konoha_" de color dorado, encerrado en un escudo. "_Konoha Girl's Academy_" Se hizo una larga trenza en su cabello color rosa, y se miro al espejo detallando algunos pequeños y carismáticos detalles en su piel tan blanca como la nieve, se dio vuelta en sí misma y coloco las manos en sus caderas.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras abriendo la nevera, para colocar a cocinar la comida que haría el día de hoy, un desayuno común y corriente japonés, iba a preparar un poco de **Omuraisu** para sus hermanos ya que no le daba tiempo de hacer una gran comida, se puso a calentar el agua para el té, mientras corría de un lado a otro por toda la casa, entro en la habitación grande, sacando varias prendas de ropa de los armarios, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras al segundo piso, observando cuatro habitaciones seguidas.

En la primera dejo colgando un uniforme bien arreglado, igual al suyo con pequeños detalles a la "moda" como lo consideraba su dueña, mientras daba un largo suspiro y tocaba la puerta para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hasta que estaba en el frente de la otra, dejando un traje un poco elegante y planchado, tocando esta misma dos veces, para tomar por ultimo un uniforme realmente elegante, y colocarlo en la puerta del otro tocándola dos veces de nuevo, se dio la vuelta comenzando a bajar las escalera de nuevo, a ver si el arroz estaba completamente listo, para comenzar a picar los ingredientes que faltaban, y comenzar a hacer las tortillas.

**Sakura Haruno**, la pequeña hermana menor de cuatro hermanos, si era pequeña ya que fue la última en nacer, sonaría estúpido e ilógico, pero su hermano era 1 minuto mayor que ella, así que de lógica ella era la menor, se giro para tomar claramente el pollo de la nevera que lo comenzó a descongelar en el horno, para luego darse la vuelta y guindar el chaleco de la camisa del uniforme de cada uno en la perchero de la puerta, y organizar los zapatos y limpiarlos.

Los Haruno eran una familia realmente humilde, no tenían ninguna fama o era lo que ellos pensaban, sus padres se habían ido un día de la casa, y más nunca habían regresado, ni siquiera su hermano mayor sabia el paradero de ellos, pero eso era algo que ellos no le daba el mayor gusto de todos, dejo a los pequeños con tan solo 5 años, así que tan solo ellos comenzaron a cuidarse solos, aunque nunca faltaba el dinero que aparecía de vez en cuando en la puerta de la casa, aunque este según su hermano mayor era basura y lo guardaba en una canasta que tenían prohibido tocar.

No había pasado la hora, cuando eran las 6:45 de la mañana, sonrió satisfactoria, cuando sabia que arriendas todos salían de la casa a las 7:30 ya que entraban a las 8:00 a clases, y al trabajo, se cruzo de brazos para caminar hasta las escaleras de nuevo llegando otra vez hacia arriba cruzándose de brazos, observando las dos puertas que no tenían absolutamente nada fuera, excepto una…

_"Gaara" _

Pensó la chica dando grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de su hermano gemelo, simplemente coloco la mano en la perilla y le giro pero esta no abrió, suspiro y toco una vez la puerta.

—**Gaara, soy Sakura** —. Repitió lentamente sus palabras. No obtuvo respuesta, toco de nuevo y esta vez más fuerte. — **Gaara, por el amor de **_Kami**, **_**abre la puerta** —. Repito lentamente pero fuerte para que este escuchara, escucho un gruñido dentro, y un bufido por parte de este, pego su pequeña oreja a la puerta cuando sintió que esta fue golpeada por algo, lo mas probable si, un _"Zapato"_

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. _

—** ¡Maldita sea Haruno Gaara! —**. Grito hastiada la pelirosa pegando un golpe en la puerta que la abrió completamente, mostrando a un hermoso pelirrojo en posición fetal chupándose el dedo, el hombre abrió lentamente los ojos, al sentir que una corriente le había atravesado todo el cuerpo. — **Gaara, cuento tres si no te levantas de la maldita cama, te castro —**.Amenazo completamente terrorífica a su hermano que como arte de magia se levanto de la cama y corrió a las duchas, esta se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante y coloco lentamente el uniforme en el perchero del pelirrojo para arreglar un poco el uniforme por la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

_Nota mental: Tengo que arreglar la puerta de Gaara. _

Se recordó ella misma, luego de haberla roto. Se levanto de hombros cruzándose de brazos para observar la habitación de sus hermanos mayores, que como arte de magia se abrió dejando ver a dos personas completamente "_Arregladas_" si eso se podría decir de esa forma.

Del lado derecho de la pelirosa se encontraba un hombre apuesto, sexy y completamente sensual, de cabello corto rojo con ojos miel, dedicando una sonrisa socarrona y sensual a su hermana menos, su cuerpo bien formado y radiante se encontraba debajo de aquella camisa manga larga de color negra, con rayas blancas, se encontraba debajo de un chaleco de color negro y un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo, con la elegancia y sutileza de estar bien presentado, **Sasori Haruno**; 24 años, y el hombre de la casa como él se nombraba, aunque para ser completamente sinceros, era la niña pequeña de la casa, la hermosa pelirosa dejo salir un suspiro y camino con paso hacia su hermano para acomodar el cuello de la camisa que estaba completamente mal puesto.

—**Sasori, te he quitado la corbata de tus trajes elegantes para que los luzcas más** _"Guay"_ **como tú dices** —. Comento haciendo el énfasis de entre comillas con las manos para bajar las manos hasta la chaqueta de su hermano y acercarlo hasta sus labios. — **Pero eres un niño por no saber acomodarte bien** —.

—**Vamos hermanita, con corbata o sin corbata soy sensual** —. Le comento para acorralarla contra la pared alargando una sonrisa arrogante y tierna, hacia su pequeña hermanita, sintió que alguien delante de él había carraspeado sensual y roncamente para golpearlo provocando que cayera a las piernas de Sakura. — **S…Sakura tienen un hermoso conejo** —. La pelirosa se sonrojo y coloco su pierna en la cabeza de su hermano dándose vueltas para comenzar a bajar con las piernas abiertas y alzadas, como un monstruo.

—**Huy, pobre** —. Se burlo una peliroja a su lado que se cruzo de piernas mientras se agachaba mirando a su hermano mientras lo pokeaba.

— **¡Karin! ¡Baja de una maldita vez! ¡Deja a esos imbéciles haya solos!** —. Grito desde la planta baja la pelirosa mientras esta se levantaba mientras sonreía burlona por el gruñido de sus dos hermanos bajando delicadamente las escaleras.

**Karin Haruno**, Ella era la hermana del medio 19 años, pero demasiado sobreprotectora con su pequeña Sakura, siempre fueron muy unidas desde pequeñas por el hecho de que eran las dos chicas de la casa y Karin había tomado el rol de enseñarle todo lo que ella había aprendido completamente sola, la peliroja poseía un cuerpo de infarto, para la vista de todos, sus ojos color miel _(Si aquí Karin tiene los ojos miel)_ con unas gafas delineadas de negro y mucho maquillaje, aquella chica catalogada como "_Popular_" en su escuela por boca y cabeza, y no precisamente la que piensa de muchos chicos; y no quedaba decir que se retraso dos años por ayudar a su hermano Sasori con el trabajo, así que precisamente sigue en preparatoria, al compas de Sakura.

—**Hermanita que hiciste para comer** —. Pregunto interesada sentándose en la mesa para meter su mano en los palillos y dar un bocado a lo que tenía delante, no dejo ni que la pelirosa terminara de servir cuando ya había terminado su platillo.

—**Karin, tienes una boca que no la aguanta nadie** —. Le comento burlona la pelirosa que se sentó delante de esta que se tomaba tranquilamente su té.

—**Hoy tengo práctica de porrismo, así que me voy adelantando** —. Le levanto de golpe corriendo hasta alado de su pequeña hermanita depositando un beso en la frente, dejando a Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas por el comportamiento de esta, mientras pasaba entre Sasori y Gaara, tomando la mejilla de ambos, y sonriendo. — **Adiós tontos** —. Comento dedicándole una larga sonrisa depositando un beso en la mejilla de ambos, tomando su gorro que marcaba en un lindo bordado morado, su color favorito su nombre, y sus zapatos que tenían lo mismo.

—**Adiós mujer** —. Se despidió Gaara sentándose con aburrimiento en la mesa mientras levantaba la mano en son de despedida a su hermana mayor.

**Gaara Haruno**, Uno de los mellizos Haruno, el segundo hombre de la casa, su cabello rojizo era la sensación para todos en la escuela, al igual que sus orbes de color verde, miro el desayuno comenzando a comer mandándole miradas retadoras a su hermana que de la misma forma comía, observando con rabia a su hermano, eso era la discusión de todas las mañanas, el chico estaba en una escuela distinta a la de su hermana, por petición de Gaara, ya que no quería que la hermosa pelirosa se juntara con hombres, así que termino en una escuela para chicas, y él en una escuela para solo chicos, la misma en la cual termino su hermano.

Portaba un uniforme de color azul oscuro, de cuadros grises oscuros, una camisa manga larga de color blanca, y una chaqueta de color azul oscura, con una corbata de color azul, la pelirosa se acerco a su hermano luego de terminar de comer arreglándole la corbata, mientras suspiraba mirando a Gaara que mantenía una sonrisa.

_Eran todos unos niños. _

—**Hey, tu despídete** —. Exigió Karin sin salir de la casa señalando al pelirrojo.

—**Adiós mosca molesta** —. Le dijo burlón su hermano, a la mujer que simplemente levanto el dedo del medio para azotar la puerta fuerte.

_Nota mental: Revisar la puerta de la entrada. _

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la pelirosa a levantarse de donde estaba para servir el té de sus hermanos que se adueñaron de los palillos y no los soltaron hasta que terminaron de comer. Los dos hombres levantaron la mirada al notar a su hermanita limpiando los platos, Sasori sonrió y camino hasta su hermanita para cruzar su brazo tras su cuello, y besar su mejilla.

—**Me voy, ¿Dónde dejaste mi arma?** —. Pregunto el pelirrojo volteando a mirar a todas partes, sin encontrarla en la entrada.

—**Está en la estantería, donde siempre esta Sasori** —. Le contesto esta sin girarlo a mirar, Sasori trabajaba de guarda espalda, en la empresa de los Hyuuga donde le otorgaban el permiso de portar armas, al igual que para usarse en defensa personal, este aburrido soltó a su hermanita caminando hacia donde le había indicado.

Un hermoso 9 mm Berreta era lo que portaba el cinturón de Sasori, esta belleza era de un color platino con una carga única, el pelirrojo la miro ilusionado mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la casa, no era que vivieran como miserables, pero simplemente no se podrían dar el lujo para comprar más, el único vehículo que portaban era el carro lujoso de Sasori, que el señor Hyuuga les había regalado. Y como no, eran amigos de Neji y Hinata que eran hermanos, y protegían a Hanabi siempre que podían. Un hermoso volvo de color platino marrón, ya que no era ni plateado ni del todo café así que el color se lo había inventado el pelirrojo, aquellas dos bestias salvajes era lo que tenían para defenderse y movilizarse.

_Y si se preguntan en que se fue la pelirroja, que le conteste ella a la vista de sus amigas porristas. Tayuya y Matsuri. _

Al terminar de lavar los platos, Gaara y Sakura salieron de la casa tomando sus mochilas y acercándose hasta el carro de Sasori, claro sin antes olvidar su gorro de la escuela, la chica se miro al espejo cerrando la puerta detallándola por si se había dañado, para agregar la nota mental de arreglarla, suspiro al saber que no le había pasado nada, porque si vivieran en una casa japonesa, pobre de aquello que no se arreglaría.

Al pisar el suelo sintió un escalofrió al ver todo el lugar tan solo, no había nadie en los alrededores, solamente los típicos ancianos saludando desde su casa sentados, los tres chicos se dirigieron a su destino, para disfrutar de la hermosa mañana.

**·· Tokyo, Japón 10:30 AM ··**** "Konoha Girl's Academy"**

Dos _Shinai_ chocaron en el acto que una bandera roja se alzo, los cascos fueron removidos y dos personas bajaron su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por la lucha, unos cabellos rosas bajaron rápidamente a su frente completamente agradecida, mientras la otra levanto la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas, la pelirosa levanto la mirada dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica de orbes azules, con la que había luchado antes.

— **¡Sakura-Sama es tan genial!** —. Se escucharon gritos de fan de aquella mujer de cabellos rosas.

—Buena pelea Sakura —. Le agradeció a su lado una hermosa chica de ojos perla y cabello azulado. **Hinata Hyuuga**, la heredera de las empresas Hyuuga y aparte una de las mejores amigas de la pelirosa, la chica rio un poco mientras abrazaba a Hinata y salían del campo, dejando a las alumnas atrás.

—**Buen juego, Capitana** —. Le comento con arrogancia una rubia sentada en la parte de atrás de la bola de fan de la pelirosa. — **Ese último** _Yuko-Datotsu_ **fue lo mejor, que precisión de golpe** —. **Ino Namikaze**, su primera y mejor amiga, la rubia de ojos azules que cautiva a todos los hombres que la conocen, introvertida, elegante y además, es la hija de la diseñadora de modas y el presidente de Japón.

—**No fue para tanto Ino** —. Le corrigió una hermosa castaña con dos coletas que sonrió burlona dedicándole una mirada a Sakura. — **La he visto hacer mejores puntos que ese movimiento, era la pequeña Hinata-chan, pero ella se podría defender de un** _Tsuki_ —.

—** ¡Estás loca Tenten! ¡Hubiera matado a la pobre Hinata! **—. Todas cuatro comenzaron a reír mientras Tenten corría a abrazar a Hinata sujetándola de la cintura mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para verla al rostro.

—**Di que si hermosa Hinata, tú podrías salvarte de un Tsuki, vamos mujer dile lo valiente que eres** —. Le insistía una rebelde castaña a la pobre peli azul que se quería morir donde estaba.

—_Men-uchi_ —. Pronuncio lentamente la pelirosa golpeando con la _Shinai_ a Tenten para mirarla burlona, con el acto que soltó como si quemara a Hinata y se sujeto su cabeza mientras hacia un punchero con las mejillas sonrojadas, un acto lindo que hacía ver a Tenten más femenina.

— **¡Sakura! ¡Duele! **—. Le grito provocando un alboroto de nuevo, dejando que sus amigas suspiraran fastidiadas.

—**Si no quieres que te de un** _Do-uchi_ **deja de lloriquear** —. Y como arte de magia las lagrimas falsas de la castaña desaparecieron y todas rieron un poco comenzando a salir de aquel lugar para cambiarse de nuevo a su uniforme, ya que aquel _Uwagi_ le molestaba por lo acalorado que era.

**·· Tokyo, Japón 10:30 AM ·· "Konoha Boy's Institute"**

El sudor los hacía ver cada vez mas sexys y provocativos detrás de un balón iba corriendo un hermoso rubio de ojos azules, que le dedico una sonrisa ganadora al portero contrario, mientras se movía entre los estudiantes con una agilidad impresionante, el rubio que mantenía unas marcas en el rostro como si fueran bigotes se dedicaba a observar con superioridad todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

**Naruto Namikaze**, hermano mellizo de Ino, el mayor por así decirlo, pero para los dos él era el más… no los dos eran complicados, hiperactivos y sensuales. El cabello de Naruto caía por los dos lados de su rostro dándole un toque más grande y varonil, sin quitarlo que lo tenía más largo que el de su padre, alargo su sonrisa favorita la zorruna, mientras pasaba el balón por las piernas de un chico de cabello como una taza, y lo esquivaba para pasar el balón.

— **¡**_Teme_** va por ti! ¡**_Dattebayo_**!** —. Le grito a su mejor amigo que la detuvo de un salto con su pecho, mientras bajaba completamente dejando que su cabello se moviera con el viento, el pelinegro comenzó a correr esquivando a todos los de defensa lanzando el balón lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear por completo la arquería provocando que el arquero del lado contrario se levantara escupiendo arena.

**Sasuke Uchiha**, un guapo hombre de ojos negros y sonrisa suficientemente ególatra, de cabello del mismo color que sus ojos con reflejos azules, se miro a sí mismo para luego chocar las manos con Naruto que había corrido hacia él, se acerco a grandes zancadas el arquero contrario mirando furioso a Naruto y a Sasuke.

— **¡Que crees que haces Naruto!**— Le grito mientras lo señalaba, y este rubio se volteo para perseguir una oruga que "_corría_" por todo el campo.

—**Déjalo perro, nunca aprende** —. Le comento Sasuke restándole importancia cruzándose de brazos, mirando a un castaño de ojos café que tenía algunas manchas en su cara, en forma de triangulo.

— **¡Por su culpa vamos perdiendo!** —. Grito señalándolo para que Naruto lo mirara y girara el rostro hacia un lado.

—**Pero Kiba, tú me dijiste que me regalabas a Naruto, y yo te daba a Sai** —. Comento el Uchiha señalando a un chico pálido de ojos negros que pintaba libremente el lugar.

— **¡Lo hice para que te jodieras! ¡Desde cuando Naruto juega tan bien futbol!** —. Grito de nuevo exasperado ya el chico con fobia a los gatos.

—**Desde que mi hermana le enseño** —. Comento entrando de la nada Gaara quitándose su abrigo que traía puesto lanzándolo hacia las bancas mientras tomaba el balón y sonreía arrogante comenzando a moverlo.

— **¿Karin?** —. Pregunto el perro mirando a Gaara y a Sasuke que se levanto de hombros.

—**Karin es animadora así que va a todos los partidos de los jugadores de la nacional de futbol del país, así que le dio algunos** _tip's_ **a Naruto** —. Le comento Gaara lanzando el balón al aire comenzando a patearlo con sus piernas.

—** ¡¿Y porque mierda no me dijeron?! **—.

— **¡Porque queríamos que te jodieras!** —. Gritaron los dos lanzando una carcajada al aire para darse la vuelta comenzando a caminar hasta el centro de la cancha.

— **¡Naruto! ¡Deja la maldita oruga ya se murió!** —. Le grito Sasuke desde donde estaba al rubio que seguía pokeando a una pequeña oruga de color verde que había estirado la pata, por el susto que el rubio le pego cuando le grito que si quería ser su amiga.

El rubio suspiro aburrido y se levanto corriendo hacia sus amigos, cuando la pequeña bestia se levanto comenzando a caminar más rápido metiéndose en un agujero para cuidarse de aquel rubio que le asusto tanto.

—**Oye Sasuke** —. Se movió Gaara tomando el balón para colocarlo en el centro, el pelinegro levanto una ceja para escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle. — **¿Ayer de casualidad no chequeaste en la página de la escuela los rumores de la explosión en Estados Unidos?** —.

— **¿La de Alaska?** —. El pelirrojo asintió, pero este se dio la vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — **Cuando la iba a leer como a las 12:00 se cayó la página, como si la hubieran cerrado** —. Los dos se miraron sospechosos y suspiraron al saber que no era de su incumbencia.

—**Al parecer hubo una explosión en la casa donde trabajaban varios científicos de la URSS y de Estados Unidos** —. Comento para luego mirar el balón tratando de recordar un poco de lo que había leído, pensó que su amigo tendría más datos y le contaría después.

— **¿En donde murieron más de 2000 personas?** —. Pregunto Naruto acercándose a ellos con expresión de fatiga por estar jugando ya más de 2 horas, y estos todavía no se cansaban, a diferencia de Shikamaru y Sai que se habían aburrido y se fueron a hacer lo suyo, dormir y pintar.

— **¿La leíste Naruto?** — Preguntaron los dos asombrados.

—**Sí, ayer Ino chillo toda la noche cuando el mensaje llego a manos de mi padre** —. Comento restándole importancia. — **No dejaba de parlotear sobre el tema, tal parece que el presidente quiso que se intervinieran otros asuntos así que lo iba a mantener en secreto, fue en todo Alaska **—. Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí mientras abrazaban a Naruto.

— **¡Hay que hacerle una visita al tío Minato!** —. Gritaron cantarín Sasuke y Gaara comenzando a reír ante la cara de asco de Naruto.

— **¡En mi casa no los quiero! ¡La última vez las que lo pague fui yo! ¡Mi padre no me dejo salir durante toda una temporada! ¡Mierda de Alexander por todas partes! ¡Amarraron al Sebastián de mi padre! ¡Le quitaron el pelo al gato de mi hermana y luego lo bañaron! ¡La cocina quedo hecha mierda! ¡Y quitándole que guindaron a las mucamas por sus pequeñas "Trampas"! **—. Les grito señalándolos mientras estos recordaban todo lo sucedido y soltaban otra carcajada burlona.

—**Primero** —. Contestaba Sasuke entre risas. — **Alexander entro solito por la ventana que dramáticamente quedo abierta **—. Decía haciéndose el santo mientras volvía a soltar una risa burlona — **Segundo, Tanaka-san se amarro solito, porque le preguntamos que si lo ordenábamos él lo hacía.** — Seguía excusándose — **Tercero, El gato quiso ser el gato de laboratorio para nuestro proyecto de química, y las mucamas entraron porque quisieron a las trampas, nosotros que culpa** —.

— **¡**_Teme_**! ¡Ya te dije que no! **—. Le grito de nuevo Naruto dejando que una vena se le hinchara en la frente.

— **¡Te he dicho mil y una vez maldición que no me llames **_Teme_**!, ¡**_Dobe_**!** —. Le grito este señalándolo para luego recibir una mirada fulminante del rubio.

— **¡**_Teme_**!** —.

— **¡**_Dobe_**!** —.

— **¡**_Teme_**!** —.

— **¡**_Dobe_**! **—.

— **¡**_Teme_**! **—.

— **¡**_Usuratonkachi_**!** —. Grito Sasuke exasperado dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio que se encogió comenzando con su drama de que todos abusaban de su bondad entre otras cosas.

— **¡Créeme Sasuke! ¡El día que te vengan a atacar los Zombie yo no te voy a ayudar! ¡Y vas a grita…** —. El rubio fue interrumpido por la mirada horrorizada de sus compañeros, el rubio giro a ver para donde observaban Sasuke y Gaara con los ojos abiertos como pato. **—…C…co…corre…** —. Termino de contar Naruto cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, el Uchiha reacciono primero que sus amigos y le tiro el balón a un dormido Shikamaru que se levanto de golpe.

— **¡Corran!** —. Grito el Uchiha tomando la mano rápidamente de Gaara y de un casi piedra Naruto para entrar en la escuela que no estaba lejos de donde estaban, aquellas criaturas caminaban lentamente hacia ellos no era solo una, eran varias y no solo tenían ropa escolar si no también tenían de trabajo entre otras cosas, a los tres se le unió un soñoliento y aburrido pelinegro que por más que trataba de limpiarse los ojos aquellas cosas seguían atrás de ellos.

Un asustado perro, que chillaba del miedo, y un pintor algo pálido, más de lo que era por lo que estaba pasando, lentamente iba caminando el presidente del comité estudiantil, Hyuuga Neji quien al darse la vuelta al ver a los chicos corriendo y a las personas que les seguían detrás se imagino que otra vez se habían metido en problemas.

—**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba y Sai cuantas veces les he dicho que no molesten a los veci…** —. Pero no termino de decir cuando Kiba lo tomo de solapas y comenzaron a correr junto a Neji, este parpadeo un par de veces choqueado al ser arrastrado pero podría apreciar claramente de que estaban corriendo.

— **¡Que mierda es eso!** —. Grito Neji mientras se daba la vuelta llevando a Kiba volando mientras giraba de vez en cuando al tiempo de que él castaño recupero el control corriendo con ellos.

—**Ni puta idea** —. Le contesto Sasuke girando a verlo, volvieron a voltear como alumnos soltaban todo lo que tenían formando un gran alboroto cuando la mayoría se volteaban a donde estos gritaban, los ojos de los seis se abrieron hasta más no poder, y el castaño cerro sus grandes ojos perlas mientras se giraba aplaudiendo para que sus amigos reaccionaran.

—**Corran** —. Les menciono Neji a los seis que asintieron robóticamente comenzando a correr.

— **¡¿Qué mierda son esas cosas!?** —. Grito alterado el pelirrojo mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. — **¡Naruto tú y tu bocota!** —. Grito señalando al rubio que giro a verlo y le señalo de nuevo.

— **¡Yo que culpa, siempre pensé que esas tonterías eran de ciencia ficción! **—.

— **¡Por esa mierda paso! ¡Porque estabas pensando!** —. Gritaron todos a la vez, excepto Neji y a Shikamaru porque le pareció completamente un gasto de energía.

— **¡Se pueden callar! ¡Que estamos llamando más la maldita atención!** —. Grito Neji señalándolos, los chicos chasquearon la lengua y entraron al laboratorio cerrando la puerta con seguro apoyándose en esta. Los siete comenzaron a respirar cada vez mas agitado cuando sintieron que la puerta fue golpeada fuertemente, los chicos se echaron hacia atrás, cuando volvieron a tocar con más fuerza.

— **¿Q…quien e…es…? **— Pregunto tembloroso Naruto, todos miraron al rubio y lo golpearon en la cabeza por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

— **¡Soy yo Kakashi! ¡Abre la maldita puerta de mi laboratorio! ¡Ahora Naruto!** —. Los chicos se vieron entre sí como idiotas y el único en reaccionar fue Sasuke que abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kakashi para cerrarla automáticamente, los ocho se miraron entre sí mientras Kakashi comenzó a revisarlos. — **¿No los han mordido?** —. Pregunto este.

—**No, Kakashi-**_sensei_**, ¿Qué cosas son esas?** —. Pregunto Naruto mientras sus amigos miraban al rubio que se había cerrado a sí mismo.

—**Eso mismo que dijiste Naruto, son **_"Cosas"_** o son **_"Esos"_** no hay definición científica para eso, el único análisis que puedo decir es que están muertos** —. Confeso por último el médico, **Hatake Kakashi**, trabaja como profesor a medio tiempo, ya que de noche y de tarde trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad de Tokyo.

—**Kakashi, ¿Por qué preguntaste si estábamos mordidos?** —. Pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja, mirando al peli plateado de ojos del mismo color que se dedico a observar al pelinegro.

—**Porque, fui testigo de cómo Asuma mordió a Gai y luego de un minuto… Gai murió y se convirtió en algo como… eso…** —. Los siete bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo, como pensando en lo que había pasado el sensei.

—**Eso quiere decir que lo mataste, **_Sensei_ —. Le menciono Gaara levantando la mirada hacia Kakashi que suspiro frustrado apoyándose en el muro del laboratorio, escuchando los pocos pasos y los gritos de algunos estudiantes a lo lejos.

—**Déjense de tonterías, vamos** —. Comenzó Kakashi moviéndose de donde estaba acostado para levantarse y mirar a sus estudiantes. — **Vamos a salir de aquí** —. Todos miraron a Kakashi parpadeando un par de veces.

—**Llamare a mis hermanos** —. Gaara se dio media vuelta comenzando a marcar un número conocido para él.

—**Yo a mi hermana** —. Menciono Neji tomando su celular comenzando a marcar.

—**Yo llamare a mi hermana también, **_Dattebayo_ —. Dijo con emoción el rubio comenzando a buscar en la agenda a su querida hermana.

—**Hmp** —. Sasuke coloco su celular en el oído, marcándoles tanto a su hermana menor como a su hermano mayor.

—**Le marcare a Temari** —. Comento aburrido el hombre de cabellos negros, aunque no lo demostraba estaba preocupado por su loca novia.

— **¿Y tu Sai?** —. El pelinegro se giro a ver a Kakashi y se levanto de hombros.

— **¿A quién llamaría?** —. Le pregunto a él, pero más se pregunto a el mismo, mientras miraba la ventana.

—**No lo sé, eso lo debes saber tú **—. Le contesto el peli plata con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—**Por eso lo sé, porque no sabría a quien llamar, ¿Usted a quien llamara **_Sensei_**?** —. De la nada un rayo cayó en la parte de atrás de Kakashi dándole más drama al asunto cuando de pronto se apareció una sexy mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos color miel.

— **¡Anko!** —. A todos les salió una gota de sudor ya que estaba más preocupado por curiosear las llamadas de sus alumnos que por su novia.

—**Contesta…** —. Dijeron todos al tiempo desesperados.

**·· Tokyo, Japón 11:00 AM ··**** "Konoha Girl's Academy"**

Una Hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos miel estaba sentada en la sala de prácticas vestida con un sensual vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus grandes atributos que portaba, dejando su cabello recogido en una coleta dejando que varios flequillos cayeran por su rostro, encima de este llevaba una chaqueta de color kaki que cubría por completo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto un poco más sensual para algunos. Entre los bolsillos portaba una larga Katana que llevaba en su cintura, y sus ojos se mostraban seriamente deductivos, delante de ella se encontraba una hermosa pelirosa y una hermosa pelinegra de ojos grises que miraban a la profesora calladas.

**Mei Uchiha**, La hermana menor de Sasuke es dos años menor que él y que Sakura pero al igual a la pelirosa es muy buena con las artes marciales y el Kendo, su cabello es largo y lo tiene hasta mas debajo de la cintura, es tan tierna que sus mejillas solas adquieren un color rosa, siempre lleva sus grandes audífonos en las orejas, y sus senos son bastante grandes, y un cuerpo de infarto como suele llamarle ella. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, las dos miraban intensamente a la profesora.

—**Sakura, se que en tu casa solo trabaja Sasori así que esto te servirá** —. Le comento la docente mirando a la pelirosa.

—**Mei, sé muy bien que tú tienes todo en el mundo, pero te fortalecerás como mujer** —. Las dos asintieron mientras recibían un papel de su maestra.

—**El premio para el mejor **_practicante de Kendo —_. Comento mirando a sus dos mejores estudiantes. — es de 20.000.000 de yenes —. Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos petrificadas mirando los folletos y corriendo a firmar para comenzar a reír como dos tontas.

—**Ese es el espíritu que me gusta, a ver tomen sus mochilas y a sus salones** —. Dijo Anko comenzando a reír como locas dejando a sus dos estudiantes con una gota de sudor.

—_Hai Sensei_ —. Dijeron las dos comenzando a salir de aquella aula.

Los pasos de Sakura eran un poco torpes y lentos, suspiro y miro hacia la azotea que no estaba lejos, la pequeña Mei se digno a mirar a su amiga, y le sonrió un poco pasando su mano para agarrar fuertemente la de la chica.

— **¿Mei-**_chan_**?** —.

—**Sakura-**_chan_**, si pasa algo prométeme que protegerás a tus seres queridos** —. La chica se asombro un poco por lo que había dicho la pelinegra pero de la misma forma asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

—**Prometido **—. Comento esta dedicándole una sonrisa mientras le pasaba su bolso y subía a la azotea corriendo, porque quería gritar y despejarse de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Al subir corriendo abrió de lleno la puerta dando pequeñas vueltas entre si su gorro casi salía volando cuando el viento empezó a llevarle dulce olores, pero uno le había asqueado, su nariz se había puesto realmente arrugada, cuando comenzó a acercarse más a la azotea, miro a todas partes cuando observo que la ciudad estaba en llamas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, observando algunos edificios en llamas, y la sirena había comenzado a sonar, corrió hasta colocarse en la baranda, cuando chequeo que algo había entrado a la academia, saco su binocular, rosa que le había regalado Sasori cuando viera algo de lejos y no supiera que era, se asomo un poco mas y abrió sus ojos horrorizada, su mirada se paso por el rostro que estaba todo deformado, no tenía un pedazo de su cuerpo, y su pierna estaba torcida, caminaba lento pero al parecer a paso seguro, logro reconocer un poco de lo que tenia, sus piernas temblaron.

_¿S…señor Hariyama? _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas docentes que salieron a ver lo que pasaba, se posiciono para ver qué era lo que pasaba, escuchando el grito ahogado de las dos profesoras cuando el sujeto tomo la mano de una y la mordió haciéndose salir demasiado rápido, a la reacción lenta de la otra le mordió el cuello, provocando la misma reacción, la chica se horrorizo tanto que sus manos tambalearon un poco, su cuerpo cayo sentado al suelo por completo, pero no se dio cuenta que aquellas dos docentes comenzaron a levantarse y a entrar a la escuela.

_La alarma la volvió a la normalidad_, escuchando la voz de su directora.

—**Estudiantes de Konoha Girl's School. Por favor mantengan la calma, al parecer una persona entro a sabotear todo el proceso de estudio pero personalmente iré a parar su estúpido comportamiento, quédense en sus au…** —. No siguió porque un sonido se había escuchado realmente seco. — **¿S…Shizune…?** —. Se escucho tartamudear de la hermosa rubia con grandes atributos observando a una pelinegra que caminaba sin vida hacia la mujer. — **¡¿Shizune?!** —. Grito cuando esta abrió por completo su boca dispuesta a morder a la directora, esta cerró sus ojos claramente y la pelirosa abrió los ojos dándose la vuelta para correr hacia donde su tía estaba.

_Pero algo la detuvo. _

— **¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Agáchese!** —. No se escucho mas nada que un grito desgarrador, el silencio se hizo eterno, nadie se atrevía a moverse, pero…

_El bullicio y el desespero comenzaron. _

**Todas perdieron el control. **

Los gritos entraban a la escuela, las mujeres desgarraban gritos realmente aterradores, gruñidos de animales furiosos se escuchaban, las chicas se volvieron salvajes, las personas corrían alrededor empujándola como si ella no existiera, había perdido por completo las ganas de reaccionar, quería volver a su mundo donde todo era tranquilo, una mano la despertó.

— **¡Sakura! **—. El grito de su mejor amiga Ino estaba a su lado, la había golpeado en el rostro mientras esta se giro a verla furiosa. — **¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Sabes lo que está pasando! ¡Porque estas hay parada como una idiota! **—. Le grito apuntándola con el _Shinai_ para luego cerrar los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— **¡Ino, Sakura! ¡Al suelo!** —. Se escucho el grito de una hermosa rubia que corrió hacia ellas con una pala en las manos dándole de lleno a una "cosa" que quería morder a Ino, la cabeza de eso se había estrellado con una puerta y luego cayó al suelo, los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron a esta, uno con asco y la otra con horror. — **¡Sakura!** —. Grito Sabaku no Temari cerca de la pelirosa que al parecer estaba en choque.

—**T…Temari… I…Ino… déjenme… aquí…** —. Se escucho otro golpe más seco, Temari había alzado del uniforme a la pelirosa y le había golpeado en la cara, la pelirosa abrió los ojos a más no poder mirando el enojo de su amiga.

—**Cierra la puta boca, mueve el maldito trasero y corre** —. Le gruño de la manera más terrorífica mientras la observaba. — **Haruno Sakura, no quieres ver que yo misma te mate en estos momentos, ¡¿Cómo mierda quedaran tus hermanos?!** —. Le grito mientras la zarandeaba, alguna de esas cosas se dirigían hacia donde ellas estaban, Sakura reacciono al mencionarle a sus preciados hermanos, cerró los ojos y abrazo a Temari, y esta le devolvió el abrazo maternalmente.

—**Lamento dañar la fiesta, pero… estamos rodeadas** —. Menciono Ino mirando hacia las dos chicas que se apartaron y miraron aquellas criaturas.

_Se escucharon varios tiros de un arma. _

Uno que roso la piel de la Namikaze poniendo su piel de gallina, atravesando a dos de esas cosas detrás de esta misma, dos que se clavaron a cuatro de estos, y uno que sonó cuando disparo hacia atrás, que cayó en el boto de balones que comenzaron a caerse por la ventana.

Estaba su salvación, _Karin_

— **¿Sakura estas bien?** —. La peliroja más que nada conocía el problema de su hermana, cuando escuchaba a la gente gritar completamente desgarrada, o saber que algo malo iba a pasar.

—**K…Karin otra vez lo** escucho —. Chillo esta abrazándose a su hermana aferrándose fuertemente de su camisa.

—**Ahora no es el momento de eso Sakura, despierta** —. Le dijo tronando los dos dedos para que la pelirosa la mirara confusa, mientras esta sonreía un poco y sacaba mas balas cargando el arma.

— **¿De dónde sacaste eso? **—. Preguntaron las tres mirando con un ceño fruncido a la peliroja.

—**Me lo regalo Suigetsu, por si un idiota quería propasarse conmigo** —. Comento levantándose de hombros. — **Lo tengo hace… 3 años** —. Comento burlona acordándose de su mejor amigo, y hasta ahora el novio que más le ha durado.

— **¡Porque no me dijiste! ¡Zorra!** —. Le grito Sakura llamando como siempre la atención de más bestias, las tres miraron a la pelirosa pero esta ni se dignaban a mirarlas.

Era un espectacular calibre 45 ACP, de aspecto completamente errante, negra con su armazón de color café, metió su mano en el bolsillo mientras se levantaba la falda un poco y tomaba mas balas para guardarlas en el cargador.

—**Sakurita, tenemos problemas** —. Le menciono Karin lentamente golpeando a la cabeza a uno que se atravesó entre ella y su hermana, mientras con una patada golpeaba a otro que se quería aparecer por atrás.

—**Cuando vea a ese maldito policía, lo mato** —. Gruño molesta la pelirosa, tomando que estaba a su lado su _Shinai_, golpeando a la cabeza a dos que abrieron su gran boca, mientras esta fruncía el ceño.

—**No querrás ir a la cárcel por homicidio de un detective del presidente** —. Le menciono restándole importancia su hermana Karin para golpear a otro que se quería pasar de listo, como ella decía, claro sin acabarse las balas.

Detrás de ella, Ino y Temari se defendían bastante bien, no por nada todas pertenecían al club de Kendo de la profesora **Anko Mitarashi**.

—** ¿Quieres hablar de esto otro día? **—.

—**No va a ser ahora, señorita** —. Le repetía Sakura golpeando mas fuerte a aquellos sujetos que más adelante se volvían a levantar pero que le dieron tiempo de coger las escaleras para bajar.

—**Tomaremos el pasillo que viene, Hinata nos espera en la sala de profesores, con Mei, Anko y Tsunade-sama** —. Comento Temari leyendo el mensaje que había recibido de Hinata para mirar a su lado y golpear con una patada el estomago de aquella cosa mandándola a volar por la ventana.

— **¿¡Donde esta Tenten!?** —. Pregunto Sakura con su voz bastante alta, llamando la atención de algunos que estaban en los salones.

_¿En los conductos? _

Se escucho una voz arriba de ellas, las chicas giraron a ver a una castaña que pateo una rejilla y miro a sus amigas mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante, las chicas miraron a todas partes y comenzaron a subir por este lugar, mientras Karin hizo el ruido posible para que se mantuvieran lejos.

—**Esto parece una película** —. Mencionaron Ino y Temari emocionadas, mientras Sakura caminaba por estos insultando todavía a su hermana, hasta que Tenten bajo provocando que las otras también lo hicieran pero no tan lindo como pensaban, cayendo una arriba de la otra.

—**Chicas** —. Les llamo Hinata abrazándolas, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas terminaran de caer. Y Mei que se encontraba a su lado lloraba de la misma forma, un celular un poco altanero comenzó a sonar, Karin giro su vista hacia su bolsillo sacándolo.

— **¿Diga?** —. Se escucho en el celular, cuando del otro lado se escuchaban tiros, y desgarres. _"Karin, ¡Donde mierda estas!"_ —. **En la escuela Sasori, ¿Por qué?** —. _"Como que porque no vez lo que está pasando maldición"_ — **¿Qué está pasando?** —. Pregunto la pelirosa sacándole una vena a su hermana que la golpeo haciendo que cayera en el suelo mientras tomaba su celular. — Sasori **soy Sakura estamos bien, Karin tenía un arma y nos ayudo a salir del embrollo, estoy en la sala de profesores ¿Qué está pasando?** —. Su hermano suspiro al saber que la pequeña se encontraba bien. _"No lo sé claramente, pero al parecer están murieron y regresando a la vida los muertos, no sé exactamente lo que está pasando, pero manténganse a salvo, luego las llamare para acordar en donde nos reuniremos de nuevo"_ —. Y se corto la llamada, Sakura dejo caer el celular al rostro de su hermana mientras suspiraba y se tiraba en el suelo.

_¿Era el fin? ¿O quizás? El comienzo de él apocalipsis. _


	2. Escape

**Capitulo #2 Escape.**

—**Tsunade-sama, ¿Está bien?** —. Pregunto Temari al levantarse mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba llorando en una silla siendo abrazada por la espada, por Anko que mantenía la mirada en la puerta cuando pasaban aquellas que antes eran sus alumnas.

—**Sí, gracias Temari** —. Le agradeció la rubia, suspirando un poco colocando una mano en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse.

— **¿Neji?** —. Menciono Hinata mirando el teléfono del cual llamaba su hermano mayor, lo tomo rápidamente contestando de la forma más rápida. "_¡Hinata! Estas bien, no te ha pasado nada_" Hablaba rápidamente sacando un suspiro de alivio de su hermana. — **Estoy bien, cuando todo esto paso estaba con Mei-chan en la sala de profesores, me oculte aquí con ella, antes de que Anko-sensei y Tsunade-sama llegaran. **— "_Me alegro que estés bien, no te muevas de donde estas te iré a buscar_".

— **¿Naruto? **—. _"¡Ino! ¡Porque mierda no contestabas este…"_ se oyó un golpe seco en el fondo y un "Shhhh" por parte de todos. _"Que les pasa porque me golpean" _se quejaba el rubio sacando un suspiro de alivio de los labios de su hermana. — **¿Estás bien idiota, no te han hecho nada?** —. Pregunto Ino mientras negaba graciosa con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. _"De hecho, estamos escondidos en el laboratorio, parecía una ciudad entera persiguiéndonos, fue tan aterrador"_ — **Y tu como todo un gallina** —. Menciono Ino negando. "_Tenía que defender la residencia, Dattebayo_"

—**Nii-san** —. Menciono dulce Mei colocando el teléfono en su oído. _"No sé qué está pasando, pero iré a rescatarte"_ — **Lo sé, ¿Quieres que te espere? **—. _"Claro que sí, ya hable con Itachi al parecer en la empresa también tienen problemas, padre nos mandara un auto"_ — **Vale, entonces esperare eso, Nii-san** —.

—**Amor, ¿Qué pasa? **—. _"Es problemático, pero ¿Estás bien?" _—. **Si y tu tonto, ¿Escapaste ileso? **—. _"Claro que si, fue realmente problemático" _—. **Como cosa extraña en ti… **—. Se quedo callada escuchando el silencio del otro lado. _"No seas arriesgada Temari, cuídate cuando me encuentre contigo te cuento la ultima forma que vi de la nube" _—. **¿En serio? **—. _"Si, te amo" _—. **Yo también te amo, Shika** —. El celular se corto completamente solo, dejándola soltar un largo suspiro.

— **¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien? **—. _"Si lo estoy, estas con Karin"_ — **Si estoy con ella, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade-sama, Anko-sensei, Mei-chan y Ino **—. _"Ok, entonces no te muevas de donde estas, te iré a rescatar"_ — **Seria tonto que lo hicieras Gaara **—. Todas giraron a ver a Sakura levantando una ceja. — **A ver y me explico, ustedes están en las mismas condiciones, la idea no sería alargar el encuentro si no completarlo, ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en otra parte?** —. Pregunto levantando una ceja. _"¿Otra parte? ¿Sakura que tienes en esa cabeza?"_ —. **Fácil, Sasori dijo que nos llamaría para avisarnos el lugar seguro, todos buscamos la forma de salir de nuestras escuelas, y llegar a ese punto, nosotras sobrevivimos porque estamos armadas y sabemos defendernos, ¿Ustedes no?** —. _"Eh… claro también estamos armados… tenemos… una escoba… y… formulas químicas" _— **Idiota** —. Menciono rodando los ojos. — **¿Entonces?, ¿Qué piensas? **—. _"Esperemos que llame Sasori"_. El celular fue cortado y la pelirosa suspiro cayendo en el suelo.

— **¿Por qué me llamas Kakashi?** —. Todas miraron a Anko que estaba sonrojada pero se hacía ver ruda. — **¿Claro por esa razón? **—. Ninguna lograba escuchar ya que esta tenía la mano en el celular completamente. — **Es buena idea el plan de Haruno, cuando Sasori le llame y a Gaara también comenzamos la misión "**_Escape de la escuela llena de cosas_**"** —. Menciono toda heroica mirando con ilusión su celular.

—**Karin, puedes dejar de besar el suelo y poner el culo en marcha y vigilar la puerta** —. Le menciono Sakura a su hermana pelirroja que soltó un suspiro y se movió hasta la puerta apoyándose en esta.

—**Bien** —. Menciono Tsunade levantando la vista viendo a sus dos sobrinas y a su amiga para luego mirar a las que alguna vez fueron sus alumnas dando un largo suspiro. — **Ahora no somos alumna y directora, todas somos iguales, pero seguirán llamándome Tsunade-sama** —. Esta se levanto con pose heroica dejando ver lo que tenia puesto una falda de color gris dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y amarrada más arriba de las caderas, dejando ver un delgado cinturón de color negro, una camisa negra dejando ver sus grandes atributos que salían de esta, mientras portaba un gorro en su cabeza del mismo color de la falda, un poco más oscuro con unos tacones negros altos.

—**Tía** —. Tsunade miro a Karin que le levanto de hombros restándole importancia — **Yo siempre te diré Tía así que, no se para que repites tu discurso** —.

—**Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Karin** —. Menciono la pelirosa, sabiendo que a Tsunade le molestaba que la jodieran con esa parte.

* * *

**·· Tokyo, Japón 12:00 PM ·· "Hyuuga Corporation"**

Los disparos se podrían escuchar en todo el piso, un pelirrojo corría con la pistola en la mano girándose varias veces disparando de la manera más neutral y fija del mundo. El chico se giro chocando con la espalda de un peli plateado de morados, que mantenía la mirada fija en el arma que tenía en las manos disparando de la misma forma.

—**Sasori, no dejes que entren a la oficina de Hiashi-sama** —. Le menciono el hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos morados que se giro a verlo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Hidan, para donde mierda vas** —. Le pregunto el pelirrojo, bajando su cuerpo mientras se volteaba para golpear con una patada al zombie que venía detrás de él.

—** ¿A dónde piensas que voy? **—. Le pregunto este mientras Sasori abrió los ojos y suspiro. — **Sacaremos a Hiashi-sama de aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Espérame en recepción dentro de 15 minutos, el trasporte llegara al especial de Hidan** —.

—**No seas tan imprudente idiota** —. Le gruño el pelirrojo a su amigo que levanto las manos y las junto de la forma más juguetona que no había visto.

—**Lo sé** —. Le menciono este comenzando a correr alejándose de la puerta y de la mirada del pelirrojo suspiro al saber que estaba solo, golpeando la puerta donde su jefe estaba, disparando a todas aquellas cosas que se acercaban.

—**Hiashi-sama, por favor saque todo lo que se vaya a llevar, Hidan traerá el automóvil** —. Dentro de la habitación un hombre ya mayor parpadeo un par de veces de ojos perla y cabello largo castaño que camino hasta colocarse en el ventanal de su edificación observando hacia la presidencia.

—**Minato, mira todo tu trabajo hecho un fracaso** —. Comento recordando las palabras de él presidente cuando fue declarado hace 4 años. Sonrió un poco triste para darse la vuelta tomando su chaqueta y colocándose al igual que tomando su arma. Abriendo la puerta. —**Sasori te conté una vez que yo fui el mejor en artes marciales en la escuela **—.

—**No señor, nunca ha mencionado eso** —. Le contesto respetuoso el pelirrojo disparando de una volándole la cabeza y de paso los sesos a dos de aquellas cosas que venían encima.

—**Pues ahora lo sabes** —. Hiashi mostro una sonrisa arrogante, golpeando con el arma a una de aquellas cosas que se asomaban por su lado, rompiéndole la cabeza de un golpe que le dio con la pierna luego de haberla rematado en el suelo, haciendo lo mismo con dos más.

—**Y sí que lo aprendí bastante bien** —. Comento Sasori viendo que los cuerpos dejaron de moverse mientras su jefe se arreglaba la camisa y la corbata comenzando a caminar.

—**Vamos, no piernas el tiempo Sasori** —.

—**Si, Hiashi-sama** —. Comento este caminando detrás de el apuntado hacia los lados.

* * *

"_Maldición_" fue el pensamiento de Hidan al esconderse de varias de esas cosas que estaban alrededor de aquel auto, suspiro y frunció el ceño disparando hacia una puerta donde todas aquellas cosas se encimaron encima, corrió hasta el carro pero este estaba completamente cerrado, busco entre todas las llaves cuando alguna de esas cosas apareció por debajo del carro tomándole la pierna, Hidan chillo como niña disparándole en la cabeza volviendo a chillar cuando todas aquellas criaturas lo voltearon a mirar. "_Adiós a la misión de ser sigiloso_" pensó al ver que muchos se le encimaban encima, la única opción fue correr hacia la calle subiendo de aquel parqueadero.

— **¡Hey Hidan!** —. Escucho un grito seco cuando unas llantas quemaron el pavimento el peli plateado observo una "Evade Suv" todo terreno, catalogado como un vehículo blindando de color negra con llantas realmente grandes, y se podría apreciar desde afuera que era una maravilla, el que la manejaba era un rubio de ojos azules, con una camisa abierta, mientras su cabello le llevaba un flequillo en los ojos y una coleta alta dejando todo su cabello alborotado, a su lado con aspecto aburrido iba el presidente de Japón, con expresión de cansancio por el grito que su hijo Deidara Namikaze, había pegado. — **¡Corre idiota si quieres salvar tu vida! **—. Grito al ver al grupo de "Zombie" que comenzaron a perseguir al peli plateado que al darse la vuelta logro apuntar al gran letrero que decía en letras grandes corporación Hyuuga provocando que una de los cables que la sostenía cayera pesadamente en el suelo mandando a volar pedazos de vidrios de los cuales los mencionados se cubrieron en el auto cuando el peli plateado entro.

—**Genial, primero el idiota de mi hijo y ahora todo este alboroto. ¿Hidan no encontraste otra forma de salirte de esas?** —. Pregunto Minato hastiado girando su rostro fulminando al peli plateado que reía como bobo.

—**Lo siento Minato-sama **—. Confeso para luego señalar la entrada. — **¡Sasori y Hiashi-sama deben estar bajado, hay que sacarlos de ahí! **—. Grito Hidan provocando otra vena en el cansado Minato.

—**Que así se diga** —. Minato miro los ojos aterrado de su hijo y lo primero que hizo fue sacar aquella bolsa de seguridad hundiéndola y protegiéndose con esta, mientras Deidara dejaba salir un suspiro y se estrellaba con todo y puerta de la corporación llamando la atención de un Pelirrojo y un castaño que estaban disparando bajando las escaleras.

—**Deidara **—. Mencionaron los dos en un susurro cuando escucharon el grito del rubio y corrieron hacia el carro que de la misma forma, salió por los vidrios que daban a la otra salida, las llantas quemaron los vidrios que comenzaron a volar para salir hacia la cabeza de aquellas bestias mientras se protegían estos dentro del auto.

— **¡Minato! ¿Estás bien? **—. Pregunto Hiashi tomando los hombros del rubio.

—**Sí pero mi gente no lo está, eso fue una masacre en la casa presidencial todos mis hombres de confianza murieron era como si no importaba que estuvieran armados eran demasiados, si Deidara no llega con la camioneta estuviera convertido en algo de eso Hiashi** —. Menciono este golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

—**Hey padre, creo que te debes preocupar más por tus tres hijos que por otra cosa, todavía estamos vivos, Naruto me mando un mensaje y Ino me mando un correo de voz** —.

—**Mi hermana esta con Ino, y mi hermano con Naruto tenemos que encontrarnos en alguna parte **—. Menciono este con una mano en los labios, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos como plato.

—** ¡La residencia Uchiha! **—. A la vez gritaron Hidan, Deidara y Sasori para luego mirarse y alargar una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Llamare a Itachi, la residencia Uchiha tiene los más grandes muros y la reja más fuerte de todo esta ciudad** —. Menciono Sasori las veces que fue hacia allá. — **¿¡Itachi!?** —.

* * *

**·· Tokyo, Japón 12:30 PM ·· "Residencia Uchiha"**

Una gran mansión ubicada fuera de la ciudad, sus grandes muros lograban tapar la entrada de cualquiera, esta no tenía una terraza demasiada amplia pero la casa si lo era y sus grandes rejas le daban el aspecto de hermosura y protección, mas debajo de la colina se ubicaban barricadas de carros y gente con armas entre otras cosas, la mansión era de un color plata, con ventanas trasparentes de color azul. Un hermoso pelinegro sentado en el primero techo de la casa con un arma apuntando con el silenciador hacia donde las barricadas estaban por cualquier vista de aquellas criaturas que los otros no lograran detectar, su cabello largo y húmedo se regaba por toda su espalda, y no solo eso, estaba sin camisa, mostrando el cuerpo perfecto que portaba, sintió unos pasos atrás y giro su rostro observando a su madre con las manos en el pecho cerrando los ojos.

— **¿Cómo esta Sasu-chan y Mei-chan?, Ita-chan** —. Pregunto su madre sentada en el ventanal mirando a su hijo que le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

—**Según Sasuke están los dos a salvo** —. Contesto este dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su madre.

—**Me alegro** —. Le contesto Mikoto Uchiha dedicándole otra sonrisa a su hijo, su esposo que apareció por detrás abrazándola de la cintura portando un beso en sus labios, Itachi sintió que la raido había comenzado a sonar, giro su rostro hacia el _Scope_ para fruncir el ceño al sentir varios disparos silenciosos por la radio, de hecho solo se escuchaba la caída de las balas.

—**Les dije que no llamaran la atención** —. Gruño el Uchiha con el radio para tomar sus binoculares bajando la mirada a los que estaban llegando a paso lento. — **No son muchos, escóndanse son míos **—. Ordeno con voz firme en Uchiha para apuntar con su rifle colocando el silenciador, para disparar dos veces, atravesándole la cabeza a tres que venían directo a las barricadas, y otro disparo hacia dos que estaban del lado izquierdo apunto de comerse a sus hombres. — **Pongan el puto silenciador, idiotas** —. Le ordeno colgando la transmisión sentándose tranquilo en el techo. — **¿Sasori?** —. Musito mirando el aparato para colocarlo en su oreja y alargar una sonrisa triunfante. Se levanto dejando ver la ropa que traía puesta.

Itachi vestía una camisa que le hacía ver notar su cuerpo debajo de esta, ya que su tela era bastante delgada, y dejaba mostrar su perfectos cuadros, de manga larga remangadas hasta los codos, de color negra, su pantalón del mismo color con varias correderas dándole el aspecto completamente juvenil y lisa, sus zapatos eran unos _Nike_ negros, pero de lejos se notaban que su suela era plateada, en su mano traía su pulsera gruesa de color negro, amarrando su cabello con una liga que encontró en su habitación, dejando que la camisa cayera en V empezando con los perfectos pectorales, y dos cadenas que caían en su cuello.

—**Claro** —. Se giro a ver a su padre, con una sonrisa arrogante. — **El presidente Minato y el presidente de la corporación Hyuuga se dirigen hacia acá, al parecer van a hacer esto como el punto de encuentro, entre Sasuke y Mei-chan, con el resto de sus amigos** —. Su padre asintió completamente comprometido mientras giraban a ver el gran puente que dividía la ciudad de Tokyo con el recinto Uchiha. Observando claramente el _Rainbow Bridge _para suspirar y hacerles señales a Itachi para que entrara luego. — **Sasori, que así sea, mi padre piensa sacar a las suficientes personas por el puente, en el buque Uchiha espero que le avises eso al presidente** —. El silencio se hizo constante cuando se colgó el teléfono y entro Itachi a la casa siendo remplazado por su madre.

Mikoto Uchiha, la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, y profundos ojos del mismo color que le dedicaron una mirada a su hijo, esta tomo el rifle disparando con el silenciador a cinco de aquellas cosas que se había atravesado entre la barricada y los hombres de su esposo. La mujer tomo la radio en las manos alargando una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Aquí Mikoto Uchiha. Esposa del francotirador y jefe de la policía central de todo Japón, diseñadora y perteneciente a la CIA de los estados unidos estoy a cargo del control de la barricada A, B y D **—. Aviso para levantar su largo vestido rojo cortándolo por la mitad, dejando ver su sensual pierna bien delineada. — **Quiero a todos trabajando, el silenciador e marcha pronto tendremos visita del presidente, Saludad corteses a Minato Namikaze **—. Ordeno la mujer con voz firme y amenazante.

El vestido rojo oscuro que portaba tenia abierto un poco sensualmente una parte de su cintura que fue la que corto delicadamente dejando que sus piernas se mostraran, con una manga al otro lado que dejaba su hombro del lado de aquella raja abierto, se amarro el cabello en una gran coleta, y su mirada cambio automáticamente a una ruda y arrogante.

— **¡Yes My Lady!** —. Contestaron todos posicionándose en ataque para mirar frunciendo el ceño hacia adelante.

* * *

**·· Tokyo, Japón 01:00 PM ·· "Konoha Girl's Academy"**

— **¿La residencia Uchiha? Esa no está cruzando el puente colgante** —. Pregunto la pelirosa por el teléfono alejada de todas las chicas, —**Vale al parecer es el lugar más seguro, pero ¿Estás seguro de esto? A la única que conozco que pertenece allá es a Mei-chan** —. Le contesto esta mientras parpadeaba una par de veces. — **Si, se quién es Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha, pero nunca los he conocido personalmente, conozco a Naruto, a Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai… ¿En serio?** —. Comento esta con una corta sonrisa. — **Vale, haremos lo posible por llegar dentro de dos días haya,** **adiós Sasori** —. Le dolió despedirse de su hermano mayor pero no pudo cantar mas nada que quedarse completamente callada sentándose en el suelo, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

—**Y bien ¿Hermanita? **—. Pregunto Karin cruzándose de brazos para mirar su hermana que le dedico una dulce sonrisa, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la peliroja.

—**Mei-chan, el encuentro es en tu casa** —. La pelinegra abrió los ojos a más no poder y la pelirosa volvió a mirar a todos. — **El plan es llegar a la casa de Mei-chan con sobrevivientes o nosotros solos, El señor Uchiha dice que va a sacar a todos los sobrevivientes de Tokyo en un buque pero para eso necesita sobrevivientes ¿Cierto? —**Todas asintieron y esta trago seco mirándolas de nuevo. — **El presidente, y Hiashi-san se encuentran con Sasori, van directo a la mansión Uchiha, nosotros tenemos que salir por nuestra cuenta y sobrevivir por nuestra vida ¿De acuerdo?** —. Todas asintieron mirando a la pelirosa con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Bien frentesota, ¿Cuál es el plan?** —. Pregunto Ino, Sakura se recogió el cabello hacia atrás dejando que varios mechones se asomaran por su frente, alargando una sonrisa burlona. **— Ven ese movimiento en la enfermería, al parecer hay estudiantes en esa zona, tenemos que alejar a las "**_chicas muertas_**" de ese lugar para sacar a la enfermera y quien quiere que este con ellas** —. Todas asintieron y Sakura se dio la vuelta para tomar su Katana. — **Entonces esta es la división para la misión, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Mei-chan, se quedaran para proteger a Tsunade-sama mientras Hinata, Anko-sensei y yo buscamos a la enfermera y a quien sea que este con ellas** —. Menciono la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—**Espera Sakura, ¡Y yo!** —. Le dijo Karin ofendida porque su hermana no la había tomado en cuenta, Sakura rodo los ojos y se acerco a esta colocando la mano en el hombro de Karin.

—**Karin, tu misión es la más importante, protegernos la espalda y a la de las chicas** —. Comento señalándolas. — **Cuando escuchen mi voz podrán salir de este lugar, pero solo si yo las llamo, ¿De acuerdo?** —. Las chicas asintieron y la pelirroja se sintió realmente emocionada.

—**Vamos Sakura, Hinata **—. Menciono Anko para abrir la puerta de un solo golpe rompiéndole la cara a cuatro que se voltearon a mirar la puerta Sakura y Hinata salieron colocándose una alado de la otra cerrando la puerta con una pierna, para dignarse a correr rompiendo la cara de dos que se acercaban a ellas.

—**Lo siento… chicas** —.

—**No te distraigas Hinata, están muertas** —. Le dijo Sakura dando un salto golpeando con la rodilla la cabeza de una saltando por los hombros rompiéndole la cabeza a dos que abrieron fuertemente la boca mandándolas a volar por la ventana rompiendo estas, las tres alargaron una sonrisa burlona.

—**Lo sé, Sakura-chan** —. Comento Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño, y golpeaba con el _Shinai _a una que apareció detrás de ella, mientras con una patada golpeaba a la que estaba encimándose por delante, su posición cambio cuando esta frunció el ceño, como si fuera a usar un contragolpe bastante fuerte, levanto la mirada con los ojos oscurecidos mientras sus labios se abrían de golpe. — _Kamae_ **(Postura) numero tres,** "_Gedan no kamae_" _Ashi Sabaki_ **(trabajo de pies) número dos,** "_Ayumi Ashi". Ippon Uchi, _¡_Tsuki_! —. Menciono suavemente con su ligera voz para mover el _Shinai_ en la garganta de aquellas criaturas de un solo golpe a cada una.

—**Hinata, si fuera una clase estarías entre las mejores de nuevo** —. Comento Anko haciendo la misma posición que su alumna, con el juego de pies distinto. — _Ashi Sabaki "Okuri Ashi"_, _Hiki Waza_ "_Hiki men_" —. Susurro de la misma manera que su alumna, las dos sonrieron arrogantes al ver que los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, pero por ningún lado vieron a la pelirosa.

—**Está ya en la enfermería **—. Menciono Hinata dejando salir un largo suspiro.

—**Sí, es tan apresurada como siempre** —. Comento sonriendo viendo la hilera de sangre de donde Sakura había limpiado por completo el lugar de aquellas criaturas. — **a ver Hinata, cubrámosla** —. Comento Anko pisando la sangre comenzando a correr detrás de aquella chica.

* * *

Una hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos de color negro estaba acostada en la camilla de la enfermería llorando, siendo abrazada por una hermosa pelinegra que portaba la bata de enfermería, las dos chicas se mantenían seguras donde estaban el llanto se hacía más fuerte y la puerta de la enfermería se cayó. Las dos chillaron y comenzaron a aumentar su llanto, temblando y sintiéndose realmente débiles. **Moegi y Kurenai Yui**. Madre e hija se encontraban completamente horrorizadas por lo que iba a pasar.

—**M…madre…** —. Susurro la pequeña abrazándose mas a él cuerpo de su madre, aquella bestia corrió lentamente la cortina blanca de la enfermería mirando sin vida a las dos mujeres que abrieron los ojos horrorizadas.

—**Hey cosa** —. Le hablo desde la puerta la pelirosa alargando una sonrisa arrogante. — Metete con alguien que se pueda defender —. Le comento para posicionar sus piernas, susurrando palabras que se liberaban rápidamente de sus labios. — _Kamae "Wakigamae" Ashi Sabaki "Hirakiashi" Shikake Waza, Ippon Uchi "Tsuki"_ —. Menciono la Haruno moviendo rápidamente su cuerpo cortando la cabeza de aquella criatura ante la vista horrorizada de la enfermera ya que había tapado los ojos de su hija que temblaba. — **Kurenai-sensei, Moegi ¡Vamos! **—. Las dos asintieron levantándose de donde estaban comenzando a correr delante de la Haruno que salió luego que ellas, golpeando a dos con sus piernas que aparecieron en la puerta.

—**Te tardaste, Sakura** —. Le regaño Anko golpeando a otras dos que se querían pasar de listas.

—**Lo siento, pero las que se demoraron fueron ustedes **—. Le comento arrogante en la parte de atrás de la enfermera y la pequeña Moegi, al lado izquierdo de ellas caminaba Hinata golpeando a unas que subían por las escaleras mandándolas a rodar por estas mismas.

—**En fin, hubo demore de parte de las dos** —. Menciono Hinata golpeando a otra que se poso al lado de Moegi, tragándose el grito con la bata que su madre le había metido en la boca.

—**Son demasiadas…** —. Menciono Sakura golpeando a algunas.

—**Pero… no ven** —. Dijo Kurenai mirando a los ojos a aquellas criaturas.

—**Explíquese Sensei** —. Kurenai asintió tapando los oídos de su hermosa hija.

—**Su pupila, para poder ver tiene que estar completamente dilatada, los ciegos tienden a tener una estructura trasparente en los ojos, que es lo que le impide ver, en otras palabras unas cataratas** —. Mencionaba lentamente definiendo lo que veía de lejos.

—**Usted me quiere decir que esas cosas no ven, entonces ¿Cómo nos encuentran? **—. Pregunto Anko deteniéndose en la mitad del pasillo, rodando un poco hacia la pared como las demás chicas.

—**El sonido** —. Dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo tomando un zapato que estaba hay lanzándolo hasta el vidrio grande que estaba en uno de los salones, la dirección de todas aquellas criaturas cambio rotundamente. "_Lo sabía_" Esta hizo una seña con sus labios que guardaran silencio comenzando a correr hacia el aula de maestros. Sakura toco bajito dos veces y susurro — **Karin** —. Para que su hermana abriera la puerta y estas entraron con Kurenai y Moegi quedándose en la puerta Anko, Sakura y Hinata.

—**Están bien** —.

—**Perfectas contestaron estas—**, las _Shinai_ estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que el rostro de Sakura y el de Hinata, el de Anko estaba menos sucio pero su ropa tenía algunas manchas.

—**Bien, ya tenemos más información, vamos a planear salir de este lugar **—.

* * *

**·· Tokyo, Japón 01:00 PM ·· "Konoha Boy's Institute"**

Habían escuchado del miedo de las mujeres a enfrentarse a las situaciones, pero este óptatelo de estudiantes y un maestro eran más gallinas que las mismas gallinas juntas. Pero los pobres no tenían la culpa ya que no poseían armas u otra cosa, Sasuke se sentó a un lado lejos de todos haciendo una pistola según él con los tornillos que se encontraba en el laboratorio, Gaara estaba afilando el palo de la escoba para tomarlo como aquellas barras que usan las porristas, como era que le decía su hermana… al diablo con eso el no tenia mente para acordarse de esas cosas, Naruto estaba flexionando su cuerpo al igual que Kiba, Sai pintaba, mientras Kakashi leía su libro tranquilamente y Shikamaru… bueno Shikamaru estaba dormido.

No había pasado 5 minutos desde que le informaron eso, cuando estaban buscando la forma de salir de ese lugar, pero ninguno sabia que hacer en esos momentos de pronto Neji giro a ver a los flojos buscando entre todas las cosas de ese lugar que podría ser realmente útil.

—**Kakashi-sensei, debe tener algo aquí que nos sea útil** —. Le menciono al chico para luego suspirar brutalmente al no encontrar nada. Lo que tenía Sasuke en las manos, era una pistola de clavos hecha con una culata hecha con una madera, un lápiz, una goma, del cual dispara tornillos por un destornillador eléctrico. Todos miraron al pelinegro cuando lo encendió mientras disparaba rozando uno de ellos por las mejillas del rubio.

—**Funciona **—. Comento aburrido mientras al rubio le salían humos por las orejas y lo señalaba.

—_Teme _**que crees que haces, casi me matabas** —. El pelinegro se levanto de hombros, y ni volteo a mirar al rubio.

—**Uchiha, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?** —. Pregunto impresionado Neji parpadeando un par de veces.

—**Mi madre pertenece a la CIA de los estados unidos, y mi padre es el jefe de toda la policía de Japón y es un francotirador profesional, sus hijos deben saber por lo menos disparar, igual fui entrenado en los Estados Unidos por mi tío Madara que pertenece al FBI** —. Le comento restándole importancia, dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

—**Encontré un bate** —. Comento Naruto cuando fue a buscar el tornillo que Sasuke le había lanzado. — **Y no solo hay un bate, hay más cosas vengan a ver** —. Kakashi levanto la vista de su libro al escuchar lo que los chicos decían.

—**Kakashi-sensei, si todo eso estaba aquí porque no nos dijo** —. Mencionaron tétricos los chicos, su profesor volteo el rostro y se sentó de nuevo.

—Esto… es increíble, hay navajas cuchillos… y ¿Palos de escobas? —.

—**Son lanzas Naruto idiota** —. Le dijo Kakashi volteando a mirarlos, para levantarse de hombros. — **¿Por qué me tengo que acordar de lo que le quito a los alumnos?** —. Comento moviendo su mano.

—** ¡Eso es! **—. Dijo emocionado Naruto.

— **¿Qué es qué? **—. Preguntaron todos a la vez a ver al rubio que se dio la vuelta, tomando una cinta comenzándola a amarrar en el palo de nuevo, convirtiéndolo en una lanza.

—**Naruto… ha pensado** —. Mencionaron todos excepto Shikamaru que seguía dormido.

—**Pero mira esta hermosura de daga** —. Dijo Neji sacándola lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando semejante belleza, era una daga con doble punta, que comenzaban en forma de serpiente y terminaban afiladas como si fuera su cola, el Hyuuga la miro con ojos brillantes mientras los demás dejaban salir un suspiro por lo fanático que era Neji a las armas filosas.

—**Terminemos las lanzas, Shikamaru despierta **—. Gaara se acerco a este mientras se colocaba en su oído dejando que un pequeño susurro saliera de sus sensuales labios. — **Temari te propuso matricidio** —. El pelinegro se levanto de una recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con un palo que le había tirado Sasuke girándose de nuevo para tomar una navaja, comenzando a quitarle la cubierta, para obtener solamente la hoja de filo, y este mismo colocándolo en su súper arma, como segunda defensa.

—**Les he dicho que no me jodan con el matrimonio, Temari asusta cuando habla de esos temas** —. Comento sujetándose la frente refunfuñando un par de cosas más.

Los minutos pasaban, estaban sentados colocando fuertemente aquel fijo en las lanzas, pero habían tomado la de las navajas para clavarlas en los palos, y poder colocarle diferentes filos que sujetaban la cubierta de la navaja, si querían que salieran los tres salían completamente, el rubio alargo una sonrisa arrogante mirando la suya. Gaara, Shikamaru y Sai habían seguido las indicaciones del rubio, mientras el peli plateado que de la nada había sacado un arma estaba limpiándola, completamente aburrido, contando las balas que tenia. Los ojos de Kakashi se dirigieron a su bolsillo para abrir sus ojos y contestar, escucho el otro lado vacio, pero su teléfono volvió a sonar cuando lo cerro, lo abrió de nuevo era el mismo número, levanto la mirada al notar algo debajo de la puerta, este frunció el ceño acostándose en el piso al ver una pierna marcando el mismo número. "_Qu…que mierda…_" pensó el peligris, cuando la puerta salió volando rompiendo la ventana, todos ocho giraron hacia la entrada abriendo los ojos por completo al ver a una de aquellas criaturas bastante diferente a lo que eran las demás, Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por piel, se notaban los músculos y la sangre que bajaba de este, no tenia ojos y su lengua era realmente larga, y sus garras o lo que eran sus manos eran realmente grandes, como si con eso quisiera arrancar la piel. Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron a más no poder, Kakashi reacciono tomando la lanza lanzándola hasta el cuerpo de aquella cosa que la rompió con sus grandes garras. Los chicos chasquearon la lengua y Sasuke había comenzado a disparar los tornillos.

— **¡Es inútil Sasuke!** —. Grito Kakashi al ser tomado por la pierna y siendo lanzando hasta dentro de la aula golpeando la mesa cayendo del otro lado, el Uchiha cerró los ojos lanzándose para tomar la arma y las balas.

—**Inútil mis huevos** —. Dijo Sasuke cuando la mesa fue mandada a volar con la lengua de aquella criatura mientras la lanzaba encima del pelinegro, Naruto reacciono rápido lanzándose encima de Sasuke rodando hasta llegar al armario donde estaban todas las armas.

—**Lánzalas Naruto, ¡Rápido!** —. Grito Gaara bajando la cabeza, provocando que la lengua rompiera todos los vasos precipitados. — **Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba **—. Susurro el pelirrojo volteando a mirar a los tres que se encendían entre los cajones de las mesas de laboratorio. — **Gallinas **—.

—**Cállate** —. Comento Neji de la misma manera que aquellos tres, en otra de las mesas, más cerca de aquella criatura.

Naruto comenzó a lanzar aquellas armas siendo abatidas por la lengua de aquella criatura, Sasuke frunció el ceño de porque no entraba al laboratorio, se movió un poco más cerca soltando el seguro cuando aquella bestia volteo a mirarlo lanzando su lengua mientras lo enrollaba completamente, Naruto se alarmo tomando el arma soltando dos tiros dándole en la cabeza a aquella cosa, Neji salto cortándole la Lengua tomando a Sasuke cayendo los dos encima de Naruto.

—**Naruto, g…gracias** —. Menciono Sasuke mirando su uniforme cubierto por aquella baba viscosa, los dos giraron a ver que la puerta se estaba llenando de aquellas cosas.

—**Es hora de correr **—. Susurro Neji mirando a aquellas cosas que comenzaron a entrar en todo el salón, los chicos se levantaron lentamente mientras Kakashi aparecía a su lado lazando un tiro hacia la ventana provocando que esta resonara de nuevo, haciendo que aquellas bestias caminaran hasta la ventana comenzando a caer.

—**Si** —. Naruto asintió y le hizo señas a los chicos para comenzar a salir de aquel lugar, sus piernas se movían rápidamente con las armas que habían obtenido a la delantera iba Sasuke disparando cada vez mas tornillos en la cabeza de aquellas criaturas, Naruto tenía el bate con el cual golpeo discretamente rompiéndole la cabeza a uno que se había puesto delante de ellos.

— **¡Kiba!** —. Grito este mirando a al chico con aspecto perruno que de una lanzada le atravesó la cabeza a tres que venían directo a ellos, este salto a su lado sacando su lanza con una sonrisa arrogante, aterrizando como un gato, con la fobia que le tiene aterrizo muy bien.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando dieron la vuelta por donde estaba cogiendo Shikamaru. Este se movía como si fuera el líder del grupo, Kakashi que iba a tras iba cargando su arma, para golpear al que se interpusiera en su camino, a su lado iba Sai, más atrás Kiba y Naruto teniendo a un lado de Shikamaru a Sasuke limpiándole el camino al chico flojo.

—**Ok, estamos llegando a la entrada hay que buscar un vehículo e ir a rescatar a las chicas** —. Menciono Shikamaru dándose la vuelta para ver a los chicos que asintieron por lo que había dicho, volteando de nuevo hacia adelante.

— **¡Shikamaru!** —. Se escucho el grito de una rubia mientras movía su mano felizmente fuera de la ventana de un auto bus. A los chicos les salió una gota de sudor viendo a las que las iban a salvar delante de ellos

* * *

**··· Una hora atrás ··· **

Las chicas corrían por la escuela, evitando claramente toparse con aquellas cosas, todas respiraban claramente agitadas mientras la lideraba Sakura y Anko con sus dos_ Shinai_ de protección estaba Hinata y Temari en la parte de atrás y a los lados estaba Ino y Tenten, en el centro iba Mei-chan, Tsunade-sama, Kurenai y Moegi.

Las piernas de las chicas se movían rápidamente, pero una malo había tomado el rostro de la Haruno acostándola en el suelo mientras la amenazaba con un cuchillo, la persona que estaba arriba de la Haruno la reconoció enseguida alargando una sonrisa superior.

— **¿¡Utakata!?** —. Un joven alto y delgado, con el hombro de color marrón oscuro, cabello largo con flequillo que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara y ojos color ámbar. El chico parpadeo un par de veces soltando lentamente a la pelirosa, la chica frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba comiéndoselo con la mirada. — **¿Qué haces aquí?** —. Gruño molesta.

— **¿Qué más hermosa? Vine a buscar a mi hermanita** —. Comento el alargando una mirada arrogante, una hermosa chica de ojos oscuros y cabello largo rojo, mirando a la chica en el suelo, dirigió su mano a su boca impresionada. — **Debes conocerla no Honoka** —. Comento esta dedicándole una mirada.

— **¿Honoka?** —. Pregunto esta Kurenai se asomo entre ellos mientras le susurraba algunas palabras a Sakura. — **Claro, un gusto Honoka-chan** —. Le comento dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica bajo la cabeza igual mente escribiendo en su libreta mostrándosela a Sakura. _"El gusto es mío Sakura-sama, usted siempre será mi inspiración" _La pelirosa se sonrojo, y miro al supuesto hermano volteando su rostro comenzando a correr.

—**Vamos que esperan** —. Le gruño al chico que simplemente rio por su yo adentro cuando otras chicas salieron corriendo entre ellas.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, de nombre Matsuri. Otra era una hermosa pelirosa de ojos oscuros de nombre Amaru. Detrás de esta venia agarrada de la mano de esta la profesora Futa, de cabellos alborotadas rojizos, y ojos oscuros con un lunar en sus labios.

—**No me gusta esa profesora, Sakura **—. Menciono la mujer de cabellos violetas a su alumna, las dos giraron hacia atrás mirando a la peliroja, la chica se levanto de hombros y miro a Anko. — **A mi no me cae bien ese sujeto, es un imbécil** —. Menciono cerrando los ojos colocando su mano en su frente, recordando el pasado.

— **¿Qué te hizo Sakura?** —. Pregunto Anko levantando una ceja, la chica cerró los ojos y los abrió mirando a su profesora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—**No me gusta remover el pasado, gomen sensei** —. Le comento dedicándole una dulce sonrisa mas grande, cuando dio la vuelta mirando a dos de aquellas criaturas, las dos saltaron golpeándolas en el estomago rematándolas en la cabeza, se miraron y alargaron una sonrisa burlona.

—**Tengo las llaves de los autos bus** —. Menciono Tsunade señalándolos las chicas la miraron y alargaron una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Bien, al parqueadero, por aquí** —. Bajaron las dos corriendo, moviendo rápidamente sus piernas, y sus manos rematando a aquellas criaturas que se aparecían de vez en cuando delante de estas.

* * *

Se detuvieron chequeando el parqueadero, le hizo señas a la directora para ir ellas dos solas, las chicas corrieron hasta posicionarse delante de un gran auto bus, blanco con el nombre de la escuela a su alrededor con varias franjas de colores y el gran espejo que le cubría, la rubia lo abrió entrando en este haciéndole señas a todos para que comenzaran a correr y entrar, el castaño se detuvo delante de la pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa triunfal.

— **¿Y cómo te fue en tu huida princesa?** —.

—**No te importa Utakata, porque no entras y dejas de fastidiarme** —. El hombre la tomo de la cintura provocando que esta soltara su _Shinai_ sonrojándose por completo, pero evitando que el hombre hiciera algo, el sonido seco resonó por todo el lugar. — **S…suéltame idiota…** —. Se trataba de zafar la chica de cabellos rosas.

—**Se ve que cuando te di tu lección no aprendiste **—. La chica cerró los ojos y le hizo a un lado con su fuerza brutal golpeándolo en el rostro frunciendo el ceño. Para tomar su arma y darse la vuelta para comenzar a correr, el chico había hecho lo mismo detrás de ella sujetándose la mejilla la pelirosa entro botando humo al auto bus al igual que aquel chico cuando cerraron la puerta por completo provocando que Tsunade arrancara, haciendo un ruido cuando las llantas quemaba el suelo, saliendo de ese lugar, Hinata fulmino con la mirada al tipo de cabellos castaños que se sentó en la parte de atrás con aquellas chicas.

— **¿Sakura-chan?** —.

—**Lo odio… lo detesto tanto **—. Gruño la pelirosa, mirando hacia afuera sujetándose de la baranda mirando a Anko y a Tsunade-sama en la parte de adelante.

—**Sakura llámale a tu hermano, ¡Vamos por el!** —. Grito la peli morada, provocando que la pelirosa reaccionara tomando su celular.

—**E…espera… ¿¡Donde esta Karin!?** —. Grito Sakura mirando hacia todas partes, frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta a la fuerza de la buseta.

— **¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?** —.

— **¡A buscar a mi hermana!** —. Grito esta mientras colocaba un pie fuera del auto bus, este freno completamente en seco cuando la pelirosa había entrado de nuevo en la escuela. Unos disparos se escucharon en el segundo piso, la chica abrió los ojos horrorizada, su cuerpo se congelo cuando varios se acercaban a ella, las chicas no pudieron salir porque el sonido seco de un arma tomo la mano de la pelirosa y esta giro a ver a Karin que tenia lagrimas en los ojos. — **¿Karin…?** —.

—**Las mate Sakura… Tayuya… Rin… estaban muertas en mis manos…** —. Esta se sacudió las lagrimas entrando de una en el autobús cuando Karin se acostó a si misma llorando, la pelirosa se le rompió el corazón escuchando a Karin hablar de esa forma.

—**Así que también la zorra esta en este auto bus** —. A la peliroja se le hincho una vena levantándose al reconocer esa voz, golpeando en el rostro al castaño que cayó atrás de la buseta, Karin se agarro con una de las sillas provocando que su cuerpo solo se rodara un poquito hacia adelante.

—**Utakata… maldito bastardo** —. Gruño como una fiera la peliroja matándolo con la mirada. — **Pensé que te habíamos advertido que no te queríamos cerca de Sakura, por lo que le hiciste hace años…** —.

—**Karin…** —.


	3. Distancias

**Capitulo #3 Distancias.**

— **¡Y bien perro! ¿Qué haces aquí?** —. Le grito Karin señalándolo mientras arreglaba sus gafas, la peliroja suspiro frustrada caminando hasta el pero una chica se atravesó no dejándole el paso.

—**Karin detente, no golpees a mi novio** —. La peliroja se quedo quieta observando a la castaña que estaba delante de ella.

— **¡¿Matsuri?!** —. Sakura chasqueo la lengua mientras se levantaba Tenten y Temari alado de Karin cruzándose de hombros como unas perfectas cómplices.

—**Pues dile a tu novio que se aleje de mi hermanita** —.

—**Que mire a ver qué es lo que le conviene, porque no solo le partirá la cara Karin si no que yo me voy detrás** —.

—**Créeme que yo lo castrare, y le daré de comer a los perros que tengo en mi casa, huevos fritos** —. Le comento Temari tronando sus nudillos para darse la vuelta, ante la mirada de Sakura y las demás. El castaño trago seco mirando a las tres mujeres que se dieron la vuelta sentándose en la parte de adelante, el auto bus había salió de aquella escuela, tomando la carretera directo a la escuela donde Gaara se encontraba.

—**Hey, la ciudad queda hacia allá** —. Dijo el castaño cuando todas lo miraron fulminándolo con la mirada, Tsunade lo ignoro y Anko como iba comiendo ni le prestó atención.

—**Las puertas de Konoha Boy's Institute siempre están abiertas, es de seguro que tengan más movimiento dentro de estas zonas, prepárense** —. Comento Anko dejando a un lado de los dangos mirando por la ventana a los zombies que parecían claramente objetos tirados en el suelo.

—**Hai** —. Contestaron las mujeres tomando sus armas, para colocarlas en sus hombros como buenos soldados.

El castaño rodo los ojos al notar que iban a buscar a otro problemático hermano de la pelirosa, suspiro frustrado colocando una mano en frente dejándose llevar por la mierda, colocando su cabeza en la pierna de su novia, cerrando los ojos. "_Malditos Haruno_" pensó.

Se acercaron mas rompiendo la puerta de entrada que estaba un poco entre abierta, Temari se asomo por la ventana abriendo los ojos como plato para abrirla y sonreír arrogante cuando el auto bus freno en seco.

— **¡Shikamaru!** —. Se escucho el grito de la rubia mientras movía su mano felizmente fuera de la ventana de un auto bus. A los chicos les salió una gota de sudor viendo a las que iban a salvar, salvándolos a ellos de aquellas cosas.

* * *

**Volviendo al principio**.

Los chicos corrieron subiéndose al autobús completamente agitados la puerta se cerro y las chicas se encontraban sucias, un poco despeinadas, y con el rostro como si hubieran despertado como uno de los zombie. Gaara se acerco abrazando a Sakura y a Karin mientras se pegaba en el pecho de las dos y no se separaba, Hinata corrió y abrazo a Neji por la cintura portándole un beso en la mejilla, Temari se tiro encima de Shikamaru comiéndoselo a besos, Mei se lanzo sobre Sasuke profundizando un beso en las mejillas ajenas mientras lloraba, Ino miro a Naruto y este la abrazo dando vueltas provocando que cayeran en el suelo, Tenten simplemente se cruzo de brazos sonriendo un poco amable ante el comportamiento de su amigos, Anko se dio la vuelta plantando un beso en los labios a Kakashi, dejando a este un poco desconcertado, pero no dejaba aquel sonrojo en las mejillas.

El pelirrojo se levanto, y giro a ver a los que estaban detrás de el auto bus, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder a ver a una de sus ex novias, en las piernas de aquel sujeto, frunció el ceño cuando Tsunade-sama había comenzado a arrancar el autobús.

— **¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí?** —. Pregunto Gaara señalando hacia atrás. Todos giraron el rostro al ver a un tranquilo castaño besando a su novia, a Gaara le apareció una vena en la frente al saber que hace una semana era novio de aquella "_Zorra_" según su concepto.

—Tranquilo Gaara, yo le golpee —. Comento Karin arrogante mirando a su hermano que se tranquilizo pero no del todo, pero esta giro a ver de nuevo hacia el frente al ver a un payaso vestido elegante corriendo hacia el auto bus.

— **¡Hey! ¡Ero-sennin!** —. Grito Naruto señalando al director de aquel instituto, Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando el llego tocando rápidamente la puerta que fue abierta lentamente pero este sin importarle se metió de medio quedando en los pies de una aburrida Sakura que le miro con una gota en el rostro.

El peliblanco levanto la mirada mirando con sus ojos negros el interior de la pelirosa, a esta le salió una vena en la frente mientras alzaba su pierna y enterraba la cabeza del pervertido en el suelo ante la mirada de todos que tenían una gota de sudor a esta que se giro sentándose en una de aquellas sillas.

—**L…lindo conejo** —. Dijo el peliblanco levantando la mirada mostrando su chorro de sangre que le salía de la nariz, este se levanto como estrella de cine observando a todos los que estaban en el auto bus.

Su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una coleta que le hacía ver lo suficientemente largo, de color blanco no de las canas si no que su cabello alborotado y sumamente voluptuoso era de ese color, sus ojos negros se podrían notar con aquella mirada lujuriosa, su cuerpo corpulento a pesar de estar en la vejez, según algunos de sus alumnos se podría notar bien formado, el hombre cargaba a su lado un fantástico armamento, mientras estaba cruzado de manos. Como el es Jiraiya se había colocado una suéter blanca, con algunos detalles negros como si fuera una tinta regada en aquella prenda una chaqueta negra gruesa y un jean de color oscuro con unos zapatos elegantes, se agarro de la puerta mientras respiraba agitado mirando como seguían llegando esas cosas, y Tsunade había salido definitivamente de aquella escuela.

— **¡Naruto!** —. Grito este abrazando a su nieto e ahijado que comenzó a respirar entre cortado por tal abrazo. — **¡Ino-chan!** —. Hizo lo mismo con su ahijada y nieta mientras tenia a los dos debajo del brazo observo al resto de personas pero fijo su mirada en una peliroja que le salió una vena en la frente y coloco su pierna en el rostro de este de un golpe. — **H…hermanas tenían que ser** —. Hablo entre cortado en el suelo mientras Naruto estaba en las escaleras del autobús, e Ino había sido salvada por un pelirrojo que miraba a su padrino con una gota de sudor.

—**Valla padrino, está vivo pensé que había muerto también **—. Comento burlón Gaara mirándolo mientras sujetaba la mano de Ino que la soltó cuando la chica logro levantarse bien observando a su abuelo y padrino.

—**No seas tan amargado Gaara que tu padrino es fuerte, y sumamente ágil** —.

—**Jiraiya-sama, seguramente se escondió debajo de su escritorio, y cuando encontró la oportunidad ¿Corrió? O me equivoco** —. Comento Kakashi ya sentado leyendo su libro a pesar de todas las idioteces que hacían a su alrededor.

—**Eh… **—. Se quedo callado ante la risa de las chicas, y la de los chicos que estaban adelante.

—**Bien, ahora que…** —. Dijeron todos al tiempo mirándose entre sí dedicando cortas miradas hacia el exterior.

—**Yo tengo que ir a mi casa** —. Dijo de pronto Temari soltando a Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en uno de las sillas mirando hacia afuera. — **Mi hermano y mis padres están en casa **—.

—**Yo a pesar de ser problemático tengo que ir a mi casa** —. Dijo Shikamaru abriendo sus labios para dejar salir un largo bostezo.

—**Yo tengo que comprobar la mía** —. Dijo Tenten mirando hacia afuera. Un castaño le miro y asintió de la misma forma.

—**Yo de igual forma** —. Los chicos miraron hacia atrás, y Utakata tanto como su hermana peliroja simplemente negaron ya que sus padres estaban en el extranjero, la maestra se levanto caminando sensualmente hacia ellos colocándose alado de Kakashi cruzando sus piernas.

—**Chicos, y chicas pienso que es mejor llegar a un lugar seguro para luego decidir qué hacer** —. Comento esta, a Anko le salió una vena en la frente, y al darse cuenta esta sonrió arrogante.

—**La sensei tiene razón** —. Comento Matsuri mirando a todos, esta fue completamente ignorada por la familia Haruno que se miraron entre sí.

—**Lo siento pero yo no estoy de acuerdo** —. Contesto un pelinegro que había soltado a su hermana cruzándose de brazos mirando a todos, una pelirosa lo miro cerrando los labios ya que iba a decir lo mismo, pero luego se levanto para colocarse a su lado.

—**Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el chico, ¿De qué sirve reunirse si mis amigas no saben del paradero de su familia?** —. Sasuke la volteo a mirar mientras se sonrojaba la ver el cuerpo que esta desprendía, el conocía a Karin y había escuchado de la hermana de su mejor amigo pero no sabía que fuera tan… _"Fogosa"_ era la palabra que estaba en su mente.

—**Mira mocosa** —. Hablo la peliroja pero una pelimorado se levanto cruzándose de brazos hacienda un semejante ruido mientras la rubia suspiraba.

—**Sakura tiene razón, Yo también tengo que ir a mi casa** —. Afirmo está mirando a Kakashi que había dejado el libro a un lado levantándose, para abrazarla por los hombros mientras colocaba su rostro en la mejilla de esta.

—**Es bueno dividirse, según Sasori tenemos 2 días para estar en la mansión Uchiha, también nos pidieron que lleváramos a los sobrevivientes posibles **—. Comento Kakashi cruzándose de brazos levantando la vista hacia ellos.

—**Bien, pero lo primero es presentarse** —. Dijo el pelinegro mirando a todos los que no conocía. — **Y ya que todos irán a mi casa, creo que es bueno hacerlo, soy Uchiha Sasuke —. **Dijo señalándose mientras miraba a su Sensei. — **Soy el capitán del equipo de Futbol y tengo conocimiento en armas, y artes marciales **—. Este miro a Naruto que levanto una ceja para suspirar.

—**Namikaze Naruto, **_Dattebayo_—. Menciono animado señalándose para luego sonreír zorruno. — **Hijo del presidente de Japón, soy bueno en artes marciales, y tengo conocimientos sobre armas y un poco de puntería** —. Comento recordando en el laboratorio de clases.

—**Inuzuka Kiba** —. Dijo este señalándose a si mismo mientras suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos. — **Líder del equipo de baloncesto, y soy bueno en las artes marciales **—.

—**Sai** —. Menciono este señalándose — **Soy pintor, y sinceramente no tengo conocimientos en nada** —. Comento este mientras negaba con la mano y a todos les salía una gota de sudor.

—**Neji Hyuuga** —. Este soltó a Hinata, mientras miraba al resto y sintió la mirada aliviada de una pelirosa que le dedico una sonrisa. — **Presidente del comité estudiantil, hijo del empresario y líder de la corporación Hyuuga, tengo conocimientos en artes marciales, ninjutsu, entre otras artes mixtas, conocimiento en armas, y estrategias, pertenecí en un campamento a un grupo armado para preparaciones en guerra en los Estados Unidos, y soy el hermano mayor de Hinata** —. Ese sonrió ante la mirada de su hermana, mientras le abrazaba de nuevo, sin evitar quitar la mirada de una pelirosa.

—**Shikamaru Nara** —. Comento este dejando salir un gran bostezo — **Soy un vago y no sé nada de nada** —. Se levanto de hombros y su novia dejo salir un suspiro.

—**Es un especialista en tácticas y sabe de artes marciales y armas, su padre Shikaku Nara es el jefe de la política estratega de Japón, y es el que entrena a todos los miembros del auto defensa de Japón** —. Esta giro a ver a todos y se levanto de hombros ya que había hablado. — **Es mi novio y yo soy Sabaku no Temari, presidenta del club de karate y miembro del equipo de Kendo** —. Comento esta cruzándose de brazos. — **Soy experta en armas, pero me gustan más estas** —. Comento sujetando su pala, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Ino Namikaze, hija del presidente, hermana de este idiota y soy miembro del club de Kendo** —. Comento con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Tenten Ama, hija de los dueños del dojo Ama que queda en el centro de Tokyo, experta en artes extranjeras y cocina tenebrosa** —. Comento sonriente mientras todos le miraron, con una gota de sudor excepto sus amigas que suspiraron, mientras un castaño la miro levantando una ceja.

—**Karin Haruno, experta en armas, artes marciales y puedo golpear incluso para partirle la cara a alguien** —. Comento arrogante, provocando que los hombres tragaran seco, y su hermana suspirara. — **Capitana de las porristas, y ya he superado mi máximo rango de noviazgo** —. Esta se quedo callada en un momento y abrió los ojos como plato — **¡Suigetsu!** —. Grito horrorizada mirando a su hermana que suspiro y le paso su celular.

—**Haruno Sakura, líder del club de Kendo, conocimientos en armas, artes mixtas, tanto del extranjero como el de este mismo, presidenta del comité estudiantil, y soy la hermana melliza de Gaara **—. _"No quitando que tiene otros conocimientos"_ Pensó burlón Utakata que se digno a observarlos.

—**Haruno Gaara, Líder del club de Kendo, conocimientos en arma, artes marciales, presidente del club de Disciplina, y como escucharon el mellizo de esta loca **—. Menciono señalando a su hermana que se le hincho una vena.

—**Mei Haruno, vice presidenta del club de kendo** —. Dijo esta débilmente dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos. — **Hermana de Sasuke** —.

Todos miraron hacia atrás, Utakata levanto una ceja y suspiro frustrado.

—**Utakata, ella es mi hermana Honoka, y ella es mi novia Matsuri** —. Comento cerrando los ojos de nuevo, ignorando a los que lo fulminaban, y simplemente mirando de reojo a la persona que lo ignoraba.

—**Hey Utakata, jure haberte dicho que no te quería cerca de mí, ni de Sakura de nuevo** —. Comento el castaño caminando hasta colocarse en el centro del autobús.

— **¡¿Neji?!** —. Se alarmo la Haruno tomándolo de la mano, mientras este giraba con el ceño fruncido y varias venas en su frente, como si de tanta rabia hubiera activado el Byakugan. — **Basta, de acuerdo **—. Este giro a ver a la pelirosa mientras volteaba a ver al castaño que se había levantado frunciendo el ceño.

—**Te salvaste pero espero que en la parada te pierdas **—.

—**Ahora no es el momento de pelear Hyuuga, estamos en una crisis** —. Comento Kakashi tomando su mano.

—**El profesor tiene razón** —. Menciono lentamente la Haruno, Kakashi la miro y rio un poco.

—**Kakashi Hatake, profesor de química y medico, especialista del hospital central de Tokyo** —. Comento sonriendo, la peliroja rio un poco cruzándose de brazos.

—**Se ve que es un excelente medico, estas chicas son Amaru, y yo me llamo Futa** —. El gruñido de Anko se hizo presente y su novio había suspirado fuertemente.

—**Kurenai Yuhi y ella es mi hija Moegi Yuhi** —. Señalo a la pequeña que lentamente levanto su mano mirando a su madre que sonería tiernamente.

—**Anko Mitarashi** —. Contesto cortante cruzándose de brazos.

—**Tsunade Haruno** —. Menciono la conductora levantando su mano.

—**Jiraiya Namikaze **—. Hizo lo mismo alargando una sonrisa arrogante, para colocar sus manos en forma de jarra y comenzar a reír como loco, ante la mirada de todos dejando salir un suspiro.

—**A veces siento pena ajena, por mi abuelo… y porque es el padre de mi padre** —. Dijo Ino mirándolo con una gota de sudor, y Naruto que lo miraba como todo un pervertido.

—**Sí, sigue siendo el mismo **_Ero-sennin_ —. Este escucho el comentario de sus dos nietos, y suspiro cayendo en el suelo como si fuera un jugo por lo deprimido que se había puesto, la pelirosa camino hasta colocarse en su silla de antes trayendo consigo a Neji que seguía botando humos.

—**Bien, yendo al grano ya que todos nos conocemos propongo que nos dividamos para ir a la casa de todos los que quieran ir, según tengo entendido. Temari, Tenten, Karin que quiere ir a ver a Suigetsu, Kiba ¿Cierto?, Shikamaru, y Anko-sensei irán a sus casas** —. Estos asintieron ante el nombramiento de la pelirosa. — **Entonces, para que no se valla uno tras otro propongo que hagamos un pequeño grupo de búsqueda en cada punto, y ese se dividirá** —.

—**Ne, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo será eso?** —. Todos miraron a Naruto y la pelirosa suspiro.

—**Escuchen, en especial tu Naruto** —. Este levanto la mirada sonrojándose para luego escuchar la risa baja de todos. — **Temari y Shikamaru viven en el barrio** _Edogawa _**para llegar ahí hay que cruzar una o dos ciudades más para lograr llegar al barrio, Tenten vive un poco más lejos que ese lugar, _ Kita _Por esa razón estos chicos no pueden estar en el mismo equipo de Tenten. —**.

—**Yo vivo también en** _Kita_ —. Comento levantando la mano Kiba, todos lo giraron a ver y los chicos asintieron.

—**Bien, entonces Tenten y Kiba que viven en aquel barrio pueden hacer uno, pero solo falta Anko-sensei y la localización de Suigetsu** —. Menciono mirando a su hermana que estaba llorando y luego sus ojos brillaban de emoción, y volvía a llorar. — **Karin** —.

— **¡Esta en su casa! ¡No puede salir de donde esta! ¡Mi pobre novio!** —. Agonizaba ella sola, la Haruno le salió una vena en la frente y decidió ignorar a su hermana.

—**Yo vivo en Shibuya** —. Comento Anko levantando la vista al ver a una peliroja que se le había quitando las lagrimas de la felicidad. — **Shinjuku es el barrio donde vive Suigetsu ¿No?** —. Pregunto y esta asintió muchas veces.

—**Creo que ya está claro, entonces será así** —. Comento girándose a ver a todos los que había mencionado. — **Gaara y yo iremos con Shikamaru y Temari, Sasuke Uchiha e Ino irán con Tenten y Kiba, mientras que Kakashi ira con Anko y Karin** —. Comento cerrando los ojos sintiéndose completamente aliviada con su decisión. — **Neji y Naruto se quedaran al cuidado de este autobús, y nos encontraremos al otro lado del puente a la residencia Uchiha dentro de un día y medio** —.

—**En otras palabras mañana al medio día** —. Completo el pelinegro ante el asentimiento de esta chica a lo que había dicho.

—**Bien, en que hayan arreglado todo eso me parece bien** —. Dijo Tsunade mirándolos por el retrovisor.

—**Nos bajaremos en aquella calle en forma de T, se nos hará más fácil ir tanto al este, norte y oeste** —. Comento Anko cruzándose de brazos. El autobús se había detenido y habían bajado todos centrándose en el medio, todos estaban cruzados de brazos mirándose entre sí, Temari y Shikamaru comenzaron a caminar hasta debajo del puente, que era por donde se tenían que ir, quedando en el centro solo los chicos.

—**La estación de policía, Uchiha que queda cruzando el puente ¿De acuerdo?** —. Menciono Sasuke mirándolos a todos, estos asintieron mientras discutían unas que otras cosas como las armas que portaban entre otros asuntos.

Un ruido los había desconcentrado, voltearon a todas partes observando un autobús que paso como si se fuese a estrellar, la Haruno abrió a mas poder sus ojos siendo empujada por un rápido pelinegro que cayeron dentro del puente rodando hacia unos chicos que se habían quedado helado, Gaara había empujado a Karin cayendo cerca del autobús de donde se habían bajado, mientras que el fuego había comenzado a arder, Tenten y Ino se había golpeado con uno de los postes quedando completamente inconscientes, mientras que a sus pies estaba Kiba habiendo protegido a las dos. Kakashi tenía en su cuerpo cubriendo a Anko, observando como el autobús en llamas tapaba por completo el puente.

— **¡Sakura!** —. Gritaron los dos hermanos hacia el otro lado.

— **¡Estoy bien!** —. Grito esta mientras trataba de observar al otro lado — Lo siento, esto no estaba en mis planes —. Seguía gritando Gaara chasqueo la lengua cuando a su lado había aparecido Ino en los brazos de Kakashi y Tenten desmayada en los brazos de un lastimado Kiba.

—**Lo de nosotros tampoco, supongo que tendremos que hacer un nuevo plan** —.

—**Olvídate del plan** —. Le menciono Sasuke al otro lado mientras levantaba la mirada observándolo. — **Si tan solo tendremos dos días comenzando desde mañana, es mejor cumplir lo que vamos a hacer y encontrarnos en la jefatura de policías** —.

—**Sí, pero primero tenemos que reorganizarnos, vamos al autobús** —. Comento Gaara volteando el rostro hacia el autobús donde todos entraron, mientras este cerraba la puerta. Karin chasqueo la lengua mientras Anko la giraba a ver.

—**Abre Gaara, yo iré hacia donde me iba a dirigir al principio** —. Menciono la peliroja cruzándose de brazos.

—**No, Karin tenemos que reorganizarnos** —.

—**No seas tan quisquilloso mocoso Haruno, abre la puerta yo iré con Karin** —. Menciono Anko mientras abría la puerta acercándose a un carro que estaba al otro lado mientras lo abría conectando algunos cables. Y ese encendía. — **¡Vamos Karin!** —. Esta sonrió arrogante corriendo para ubicarse en el carro y desaparecer a lo lejos de los chicos, mientras su hermano estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe.

—**Tsunade, es mejor que arranques el autobús si no queremos encontrarnos con algo como lo de ahora** —. Comento señalando los cadáveres que salía y morían por aquel fuego. El peli plateado miro a su alumno, y a las dos chicas que estaban completamente dormidas.

—**Los acercare tanto como pueda hacia el norte que es donde me dirijo, para llegar al puente, pero escogerán donde se bajaran** —. Estos asintieron, mientras pasaban girando a ver al otro lado del puente.

* * *

—**Valla suerte** —. Se quejo la Haruno mirando al pelinegro que le ayudo a levantarse mientras caminaban saliendo del puente donde Shikamaru y Temari estaban cruzados de brazos encima de una motocicleta que se habían encontrado.

Era una hermosa motocicleta Yamaha r6, de color amarilla con negro, tenía unas hermosa llantas, y había un cable saliendo de su interruptor levantando una sonrisa arrogante a los dos que se encontraban completamente acomodados, la pelirosa y el pelinegro los miraron cruzándose de brazos.

— **¡Cuidado!** —. Gritaron los dos al tiempo, cuando el pelinegro volteo el rostro tomando el bate que Naruto le había dado para golpear el cuerpo de aquella cosa que se había acercado, traía un casco cosa que protegió que este le mordiera, le golpeo con una pierna cuando se tiro encima de él, Temari le lanzo la pala a Sakura que con un fuerte golpe de lado, le mando a volar la cabeza.

— **¿Estás bien Sasuke?** —. Pregunto esta mirándolo, para ayudarlo a levantarse, este asintió con su ayuda, girando a ver a la chica que le dedico una corta sonrisa.

—**Espera, si vino de allá ¿Entonces?** —. Los dos se giraron a ver corriendo hacia arriba para abrir los ojos mirando la motocicleta que estaba del otro lado, con la motocicleta encendida Temari y Shikamaru vieron la que ellos habían encontrado. Una hermosa moto honda CBR 1000 RR fireblade de color rojo con negro, los dos parpadearon una par de veces, pero luego rieron un poco. — **Que suerte** —. Alargaron una mirada subiéndose los dos a la moto pero luego se miraron entre sí. — **¿Sakura conduces?** —. Esta levanto una ceja y rio un poco mientras se bajaba y Sasuke se colocaba detrás.

—**Si** —. Comento esta con una sonrisa encendiendo la moto con la llave colocándose en marcha a la par con la rubia y el pelinegro.

—**No estamos lejos de la casa de Temari, si seguimos ese camino llegaremos más rápido** —. Comento Shikamaru señalando una gran calle larga.

—**Y si fuéramos a tu casa primero** —. Le menciono esta abrazada a Shikamaru mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

—**Se está haciendo de noche, si fuéramos a mi casa nos quedaríamos hasta el día siguiente, mi padre construyo unos grandes muros, y podremos descansar tranquilos** —. Menciono este restándole importancia. — **A parte, no sé si están ya que de pronto salían de viaje al aeropuerto marino de Japón, ya que tenían trabajo.** —. A todos les salió una gota de sudor haciendo un ruido con el motor mientras algunas de aquellas criaturas comenzaban a salir de las casas.

—**Esto cada vez me gusta menos** —. Susurro Sakura mientras giraba el rostro para chasquear la lengua haciéndoles señales a Shikamaru que iba a tomar su ruta mientras el pelinegro asentía y bajaba la velocidad cuando Sasuke tomo el bate golpeando a aquellos que salían de las casas, La Haruno volvió a su ruta y Shikamaru había retomado la suya con velocidad constante.

—**Créeme que a mí me gusta peor** —. Comento Sasuke mirando hacia una casa donde había un grupo de niñas convertidas en esas cosas devorando a una mujer que llora señalando hacia la puerta. — **No es que me desagrade como estamos ahora mismo, digo… no es que me agrade de todo pero es vergonzoso que una chica… bueno eso que una chica maneje por ti…** —. Comento este cerrando los ojos, mirando hacia la espalda de esta.

—**Sí, ¿Es de todo vergonzoso? Yo te agradezco por salvarme allá atrás, no me podía mover de la sorpresa** —. Comento dedicándole una sonrisa hacia el frente, sin voltearlo a ver.

—**No hay de que… Sakura** —.

—**Sasuke, ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Gaara? Como es que no te conocía** —. Pregunto está girando a ver al chico que estaba detrás de él, este se alarmo señalándole hacia adelante mientras la pelirosa reía un poco por su actitud. — **No te preocupes, he participado en carreras clandestinas por dinero, digamos que es la costumbre de manejar y girar hacia atrás** —.

—**He estudiado con Gaara desde segundo grado, pero tú más que nadie sabe que a él no le gusta llevar a chicos a su casa** —. La Haruno asintió recordando el día que llevo a Naruto y este salió hecho golpes por haber entrado a su habitación y luego a la de Karin, desde ese día tenían tableros en la puerta con el nombre de cada uno. — **Pero es raro que tú conozcas a Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto** —.

—**Bueno no es de todo raro, Neji es el hermano de Hinata, y nuestras familias tanto la de Naruto, Neji y la mía se conocen desde hace años** —. Comento restándole importancia — **Y con respecto a la del vago de Shikamaru, es porque es novio de Temari** —. Contesto señalándolos para luego reír un poco. — **Jiraiya es el padrino de Gaara, y Minato es mi padrino así que nos conocemos por eso, Ino es mi mejor amiga, y Naruto es tanto mi mejor amigo como el de Gaara, Neji es un chico que me ha protegido desde que era pequeña por esa razón nos llevamos tan bien… **—. Contesto con una sonrisa.

—**Y ese tal Utakata, nunca vi a Neji ni a Gaara actuar de esa forma… tan aterradora y también me asombro que hasta Naruto lo mirara mal **—. Contesto recordando a su amigo cuando Gaara había hablado y lo había mirado realmente mal.

—**Bueno… él y yo fuimos novios** —. Comento el Uchiha frunció el ceño escuchando la historia totalmente callado. —** Se gano la confianza de mis hermanos, uno por uno, Sasori, Karin, Gaara… se hizo el mejor amigo de Sasori salía con él, le hablaba bien de mi… se hizo pasar por una gran persona **—. Se quedo callada y Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar su tono de voz…

—**Sakura el te…** —. La chica asintió lentamente apretando fuertemente las manos bajando la mirada. — **E…es un desgraciado** —. Gruño este mirando hacia adelante observando a la chica que levanto la mirada asintiendo de nuevo a lo que había dicho el chico.

— **¡Hey! Estamos llegando **—. Dijo Temari al momento de estar casi junto a la motocicleta de los chics, mirando la gran casa que se asomaba dentro de unos grandes muros.

—**Para ser dueños de una tienda internacional de bicicletas, y la pastelería más famosa del mundo, no viven nada mal** —. Susurro Sakura mirando como costumbre de sorpresa la casa de la rubia.

—**Tan graciosa Sakura, has venido más de 5 veces a mi casa, y ahora vienes con esto** —. Menciono volteándola a mirar, la chica se alzo de hombros encendiendo la motocicleta para mirar hacia dentro de el gran jardín encendiéndolo con todo lo que tenía la motocicleta.

—**La puerta está abierta, tengan cuidado que pueden estar detrás de aquellos muros** —. Dijo la Haruno dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras Sasuke se preparaba, y Temari también con su adorada pala. — **Temari, a quien vamos a recoger **—. Pregunto está girando a ver a Temari que estaba mirando hacia dentro.

—**Kankuro debe estar halla dentro **—. Menciono recordando a su hermano para tragar seco — **Eso espero… hace años hicimos la promesa de que si pasaba esto nos íbamos a reunir en el cuarto de colección de armas de mi padre** —. Menciono la rubia mirando hacia dentro de la casa, donde dejaron las motocicletas.

* * *

Un castaño de ojos negros estaba sentado en el medio de un gran salón rodeado de armas, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mostrando unas grandes ojeras, vestía completamente de negro, y en las sillas habían dos cadáveres, sus ojos estaban puestos en estos, su madre y su padre muertos, cerró los ojos al ver aquellas cenizas de lo que eran sus padres, años atrás se suicidaron así que a sabiendas de todo esto Kankuro se había adueñado de todo el mundo que recorría su pasado sin contárselo a nadie, y su hermana todo se lo guardo aferrándose a lo que es ahora su novio, Shikamaru.

—**Esto es el sonido, de una motocicleta** —. Contesto levándose sin hacer ruido caminando hasta la entrada de la puerta quedándose estático. — **Es momento padre, de que abandonemos este cementerio **—. Menciono girándose para ver a las cenizas de lo que eran sus padres.

—**Aquí nos separamos** —. Menciono un pelirrojo levantando la mano a los que estaban en el auto bus, afuera estaba Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, Mei-chan, Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade —. **Lo lamentamos pero yo no puedo seguir viajando con esa panda de ineptos dentro **—. Menciono señalando a Utakata que estaba en el bus alargando una mirada arrogante, dentro de este seguían el resto del cual no habíamos mencionado.

—**Espero que mueras Haruno** —. Menciono este superior. — **Antes de que llegues hacia la salvación **— Comento arrancando dejando a los diez botados en la calle, el chico chasqueo sus dientes dándose la vuelta.

—**Vamos Gaara, la próxima vez me dejan partirle la cara** —. Dijo Neji alargando una sonrisa arrogante comenzando a caminar. — **Bien ¿Tsunade-sama donde es su casa? **—. Pregunto el castaño girando a ver a la rubia que señalo una gran casa.

—**Tendremos toda una noche para armarnos y encontrarnos con los demás, a la carga **—. Dijo el peliblanco haciéndose el fuerte comenzando a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

* * *

— ¿Aquí vive Suigetsu? —. Pregunto Anko mirando un edificio de tres plantas.

—**Sí, me dijo que iba a estar en su apartamento, tiene armas ya que es policía, es mejor entrar las dos** —. Menciono girando a ver a su maestra que asintió bajando del carro al tiempo, comenzando a caminar hacia dentro.

* * *

Pero de lo que ninguno sabia, es que en la parte de arriba de la mansión Sabaku no, en el callejón dando la vuelta hacia la casa de Tsunade, y en el edificio donde entraban las dos mujeres había una bestia de un tamaño considerable, incluso más grande de la que ataco a los chicos en el salón de clases, dispuesto a disfrutar de una cena, para acabar con ellos…

_En el abismo de la desesperación… ¿Quién morirá? _


	4. Sangre

**Capitulo #4 Sangre.**

Se escucho el golpeteo de la puerta a gran velocidad, los pasos eran como si tuvieran algo dentro de su cuerpo, los chicos corrían hasta que sus piernas no podría alejándose de aquella cosa sin hacer el máximo ruido posible, un manto de color sangre cruzaba rápidamente las calles de donde se encontraban, un pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua girando completamente su cuerpo moviendo lentamente la lanza que tenía en la mano, tembloroso y asustado, los demás giraron a ver al chico con los ojos abiertos como plato. Aquella bestia salto directo a comerse a Gaara cuando un cuerpo le empujo cayendo lejos con aquella persona, los dos cuerpos rodaron en el suelo, y varios disparos se escucharon en el aire, la cabeza de aquella bestia de color rojo había salido volando, y una mano se vio que había sacado el seguro de otra arma disparando hacia el que había aparecido detrás de los demás, todos se giraron temerosos, cuando aquellas personas comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección donde todos se dirigían, a la casa de Tsunade.

— **¿Están bien?** —. Se escucho la voz de una chica, Gaara levanto la mirada topándose con dos grandes ojos rojos que le miraban totalmente preocupados, la chica dirigió una de sus manos a el rostro del pelirrojo buscando alguna herida, su corto cabello que caía mas debajo de los hombros de un color rubio blanco, le miraba tiernamente. — **Lo siento, esas cosas nos buscaban a nosotras y ustedes fueron su presa** —. Se disculpo la chica bajando la mirada levantándola de nuevo chocándose con el rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo. — **Mi nombre es Ren Itami** —. Un placer conocerlos.

Los otros que de igual forma estaban completamente sonrojados por el cuerpo de la chica, se dedicaron a mirarla más de cerca, tenía una blusa sin mangas de color azul, y una falda más arriba de sus rodillas de color café, con un borde de color kaki, en su cadera se amarraba un abrigo del mismo color que el borde, con unas botas mas debajo de las rodillas altas de color café, en su cuerpo tenía un chaleco en donde guardaba su pistola, y algunas balas, portando unos guantes donde se podrían notar que sus dedos salían de este.

Varios pasos se escuchaban, de dos personas hablando de algunas trivialidades, al entrar a la sala encendieron las luces encontrándose con los que se encontraban delante de ellas, una de ellas poseía un cuerpo esbelto, teniendo una blusa de color rojo sin mangas, debajo de un top corto de color azul con mangas pequeñas, un jean largo roto en las rodillas, de color azul oscuro, y unas botas negras, su cinturón café con aquella hebilla de color plateado, y una escopeta, con unos guantes en donde sobresalían los dedos. Su cabello cortó y desordenado de color rojo, y ojos azules era su principal atracción, tenía dos ganchos amarrados en uno de sus flequillos, provocando que se viera desordenado y totalmente elegante.

A su lado caminaba una hermosa mujer con una gorra en su cabello, vestida con una blusa manga larga de color azul, con gris, portando un pantalón de color gris ceñido a su cuerpo, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, tenía unas botas que entraban dentro del pantalón, ya que eran cortas con algunas mochilas donde tenía dos granadas de luz, unas tres granadas, y algunas balas de la arma que poseía en las manos. Un largo cabello café caía por su larga espada, y bien formado cuerpo, sus ojos de color jade se podrían notar debajo de unas gafas de color rojo, la mujer se mordió el labio mirando a sus invitados.

— **¿Midori? ¡¿Midori Suzuki?! **—. Pregunto emocionada la rubia que corrió a abrazar a la castaña de cabellos largos que de la misma manera abrazo emocionada a la rubia que estaba delante de sus ojos. — **Desde que te fuiste a trabajar no te he visto mas, he estado tan sola… ¿Cuándo regresaste?** —. Pregunto la rubia mirando a su amiga.

—**Regrese antes de que comenzara todo esto, me alegra que estés viva Tsunade** —. Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa mirando a las chicas con quien estaba.

—**Valla que formaron un alboroto allá afuera con aquellas cosas **—. Comento la pelirosa mirando a todos que le habían observado por la escopeta que tenía en las manos. — **Soy Nanami Fumihiko, un placer conoceros a todos** —. Comento con una sonrisa aquella pelirroja mientras sonreía claramente arrogante.

—**Son estudiantes de la universidad, Nanami está estudiando Derecho en el tercer semestre, y Ren Medicina en el cuarto semestre, fueron mis mejores estudiantes, y solo tienen 19 años** —. Comento arrogante la castaña de las dos chicas dotadas.

—**Yo soy Gaara Haruno**—. Corto el pelirrojo a la castaña llamando la atención de todos. — **El que parece ciego es Neji Hyuuga, el que parece tonto Naruto Namikaze, el que parece perro Kiba, la que parece loca Ino Namikaze, la asiática Tenten Ama, la niña Mei Uchiha, el rarito Kakashi Hatake, el que tiene cara de pervertido Jiraiya Namikaze**—. Completo de presentar el pelirrojo para luego ladear la cabeza.

—**Un placer…** —. Dijeron todos gruñendo por el apodo que el chico les había puesto.

—**El placer es de nosotras** —. Dijeron las dos al tiempo mientras le atinaban a una gran sonrisa.

— **¿No sabes… que está pasando? **—. Pregunto temerosa Ino escondiéndose detrás de su hermano, hubiera deseado haberse quedado en aquel auto con Hinata.

_"—**Lo siento me quedare, no puedo dejarlas a ellas solas con ese sujeto** —. Se escucho la voz cortante y fría de la peli azul. — **Hermano te prometo llegar a salvo** —." _

—**Ino, ¿Estás bien?** —. Pregunto Neji colocando su mano en la frente de la rubia, mientras esta asentía lentamente, Neji alargo una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de esta, los demás se habían sentado donde estaba, comenzando a relajarse, de tanta presión.

_"— **¡Sai! ¿Por qué te quedas también? **—. Pregunto la rubia en las manos del pelinegro, para suspirar mirando a su amigo. — **Lo siento Ino, no dejare a Hinata sola** —. Este sonrió abrazando a la chica mientras se despedía. El idiota pelinegro no sabía del amor de la rubia hacia él" _

—"_Baka Sai_" —. Pensó la rubia dejando salir un largo suspiro de sus labios.

* * *

En el centro de un abastecimiento, se encontraba un autobús en llamas, dentro de este había una pelinegra abrazada a una peli naranja que habían perdido mucha sangre pero su pulso no existía, en la parte de atrás había muerto degollada una peliroja que estaba abrazando a una chica con el cabello más oscuro que la anterior que uno de los asientos había atravesado su estomago, el lápiz de la hermana de Utakata le había atravesado su cuello, dejándola completamente invalida, sin moverse, fuera del auto bus, en el suelo estaba el castaño siendo abrazado por su novia, que lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras a un lado de estos un poco más lejos una peli azul se encontraba desmayada, y un hombre de cabellos negros estaba respirando agitadamente con el brazo roto, se toco el brazo sintiendo unos pasos lejos de donde estaban, giro por la rama mirando a varios zombies camina hasta ellos chasqueo la lengua tomando el cuerpo de Hinata ocultándose entre el árbol respirando agitadamente.

—**Espero que te mueras con esa zorra** —. Le comento el castaño alargando una sonrisa completamente arrogante mirando al pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona, delante de él cuerpo de los dos un auto se había detenido, una mujer de cabellos largos rojos y piel morena se encontraba sentada en el baúl con una sonrisa tomando con sus manos las sillas, a delante un hombre de largos cabellos oscuros llevaba unos anteojos puestos, y a su lado un peli plateado mirando hacia un lado donde sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra morada, y ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente se encontraba observando mas allá de la mirada de Sai.

—**Vámonos Utakata** —. Susurro sensual la pelirroja mientras el hombre se levantaba dejando a una mujer de castaños llorando en el suelo, esta se intento mover pero su brazo había quedado atorado en la rama con una esposa que su "novio" le había puesto.

—**Lo siento Matsuri, eh error no lo siento ya que nunca me has importado** —. Comento este subiéndose al auto junto a aquellos hombres que comenzaron a arrancar dejando a una castaña y a un pelinegro absorto de la situación, el hombre intento levantarse pero no se podía mover, cerró sus ojos escuchando el grito de la castaña, cuando aquellas cosas comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

— **¡Sálvame maldito idiota! ¡Maldición ese maldito me las pagara! ¡Tu anémico! ¡Sálvame! ¡No me dejes morir! ¡Sálvame! **—. Sai cerró los ojos ante los gritos de la mujer y mas el desgarrados cuando sintió que aquella estaba completamente desgarrada por el dolor, detrás de ella uno le estaba mordiendo el cuello deshaciéndose poco a poco de su carne.

—**Hmmm…** —. Fue el ruido de la boca de la peli azul, Sai le tapo la boca cuando lentamente Hinata había abierto los ojos, las siguientes palabras no se le escucharon absolutamente claras, ya que ni se sabía lo que decía, pero sus ojos observaban todo completamente inestable. — **¿Sai?** —.

—**Shhhh… estamos en problemas** —. Susurro el pelinegro con mas que se iban acercando a la castaña, que sus gritos habían cesado, la peli azul cerro sus ojos mientras se abrazaba más a su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente dentro de aquel árbol, que tenía un gran hoyo. — **Saldremos de aquí, ¿Vale? **—. La chica asintió abrazándose mas a ella, observando el lugar completamente acabado.

* * *

—**Esto esta tan callado** —. Se escucho el susurro de la pelirosa al entrar a la mansión con su shinai hacia adelante mirando hacia todas partes, sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente. Giro a ver hacia un lado mientras Sasuke entraba a su lado colocándose a su espalda, los dos caminaban a la par y detrás de estos dos chicos les miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— **¿Por qué tanto drama?** —. Pregunto Temari para detenerse al sentir que algo había caído en su mejilla, la chica le toco sintiendo algo baboso, frunció el ceño levantando la mirada a una gran lengua que se dirigía directo a su cuerpo, su boca se abrió en un grito y Shikamaru la empujo provocando que aquella bestia tomara la pierna de Shikamaru comenzando a subirlo hacia él.

— **¡Shikamaru/Mi amor!** —. Fue el grito de los tres, cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir que el chico estaba dentro de la boca de aquella cosa, Temari abrió los ojos completamente asqueados y miedosos al notar que se iban alejando cada vez más.

— **¡No! ¡Shikamaru!** —. Temari se iba a mover para subir la escalera, cuando una de aquellas cosas había aparecido en esta, la chica rubia abrió los ojos cuando unos disparos le distrajeron, un hombre salió de una habitación provocando que todos entraran a esta.

— **¿Kankuro?** —. Pregunto Sakura mirando al castaño delante de ellos rodeado de armas por todas partes.

—**H…hermano…** —. La chica estaba choqueada todavía por lo que había pasado antes, pero algo en la radio que tenia Kankuro le hizo reaccionar.

—**Todavía podremos sacarlo de allá arriba antes de que aquellas cosas le maten, no está muerto…** —.

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?** —. Pregunto el pelinegro apoyado en la puerta, evitando que fuera abierta por fuera.

—**Fácil, aquellos monstruos se comen su comida en el mismo lugar que las casan, entonces si no se lo comió.**

—**Lo guardo para la cena, ¿Quién querría a alguien tan vago como él para la cena?** —. Pregunto aclarando la misma pregunta que le comentaron hace unos momentos.

—**Sasuke **—. Le miro la pelirosa mirando a su amiga que había levantado el rostro decidida, Kankuro alargo una sonrisa mientras le hacía señas hacia otra parte para que se fueran a quitar lo que tenían.

—**Reuní toda la ropa de los trabajos secretos de padre y madre, están dentro de ese cuarto de baño, vamos preparando todas las armas, la ropa que sobran la guardan en aquella knight XV** —. De color negro, con llantas gruesas y grandes con un gran juego delante de su frente, llevando una fuerte polarización, brillante como la noche.

—**Yes, sir** —. Contestaron los tres, el hombre le pasó un juego de ropa a Sasuke que la miro con una ceja encima, mientras volteaba a mirar al castaño que alargo una burlona.

* * *

— **¿Estas lista? **—. Pregunto la rubia volteando a ver a su amiga, esta ojos verdes tenia puesto un enterizo de color rojo del cual estaba partido más debajo de su entrepierna, dejando salir otro enterizo de color negro, con mangas largas, el que tenia encima, no tenia mangas y era corto, aunque el otro igual de corto quedaba un poquito encima de las rodillas, poseía dos botas de color café, mientras que en su cintura tenía un cinturón kaki, con una hebilla metálica, y en su lado derecho tenía un sujetador donde había una daga, la chica seguía con las mismas cuatro coletas; con unos guantes de color negro, de los cuales sobresalían los dedos, y tenía en el centro de la palma un espacio donde estaba el aire, quedaba 5 dedos debajo del codo.

—**Siempre** —. Comento la pelirosa terminando de hacer su coleta larga, dejando caer varios flequillos en su frente, portando una blusa pegada a su cuerpo, abierta por la parte de adelante completamente con cuerdas entre los senos y la cintura dejando ver su ombligo esta, está pegada junto a la falda con bordes amarillos de color rojo, las dos, y unos largos guantes del mismo color con los guantes blancos, y unas largas botas rojas, con negro, amarradas hacia arriba, en la parte de atrás una bufanda larga, con belleza diseñada.

Las dos salieron y se quedaron heladas al ver el pantalón de color azul oscuro ceñido al cuerpo del pelinegro, con un suéter de color negro con el mismo ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus músculos, sus guantes negros de igual forma dejaban ver sus dedos, tenía un cinturón de los cuales tenía balas en estos y en su pierna derecha un escuche de color negro donde tenía una daga, y llevaba en sus brazos dos escuches donde cargaba algunas balas.

—**Wow…** —. Dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura mientras esta se sonrojaba y pasaba de largo comenzando a guardar toda la ropa en aquel carro ubicándola en algunos cajones que tenia dentro, mientras observaba todas las armas que estaban dentro, miro el carro con la llave mientras volteaba a mirar a Kankuro que alargo una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Wow, debería decir yo, no te vez nada mal Sasuke** —. Comento con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a su lado quitándole el seguro al arma que tenía en manos. Había cogido el rifle de asalto "_Tavor IMI_" de color negro, del cual había sido importado de Israel, alargo una sonrisa burlona cargándolo, mientras giraba a ver a los demás.

Sasuke tomo una M4/M16 que estaba a su lado mientras le cargaba de igual forma, alargando una sonrisa arrogante, mientras la colocaba en su espalda colocándole el mismo seguro, tomando una 9mm que estaba a su lado, alargando una burlona, soltándole completamente el seguro, posicionándose para lo que venía.

Temari tomo al igual que Kankuro una escopeta 20mm ya que los dos eran expertos en caza, de doble cañón con balas completamente extras. Los cuatro salieron de la habitación mirando hacia todas partes la primera en adelantarse fue la Haruno que comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, rastreando el rastro de baba que estaba formado por toda esta, Kankuro seguía y luego Temari que cuidaba la retaguardia junto a Sasuke los cuatro miraron hacia arriba donde la Haruno se había quedado, los otros dos subieron de la misma forma observando a todos los huevos que tenia, corrió hacia donde estaban abriendo cada uno, la pelirosa al abrir el primero había salido una niña completamente ilesa, de cabello corto rosa y ojos amarillos, la mujer abrió los ojos al verla, sus manos temblaron a tomarla, y su mente comenzó a imaginar distintas cosas.

—"_Ella es yo… cuando era pequeña_" —.

Sasuke se paro detrás de ella mirando con los ojos abiertos a la chica cuando sintió que Shikamaru había salido botando la baba de aquella cosa mientras Temari le examinaba completamente la mujer miro a la chica mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño y los dos se miraron, se notaba que no sabían absolutamente nada de nada, la pelirosa coloco una mano en sus labios temblando, cuando escucho que algo se rompió atrás de ellos, todos giraron automáticamente comenzando a disparar.

—"_Esa… no puede ser la hija de Sakura_" —. Pensaba Sasuke.

—"_Esa chica… es igual a mi… no puedo creerlo_" —. La Haruno la abrazo por detrás escuchando todo lo que estaban disparando, notando que la pequeña no estaba herida y estaba de igual manera sucia, le tomo del cuerpo cargándola en su espalda, escuchando cuando aquella criatura había caído, sintieron que la madera comenzaba a sonar, seguramente venían más cosas de esas.

— **¡A correr!** —. Grito Temari al notar dos piernas completamente llenas de grumo, con un cuerpo realmente grande, poseyendo un ojo en la parte izquierda del cuello, y una cabeza en la otra, una de sus manos normales pero la otra yacía con grandes garras, sus ojos rojos notándose su boca grande. Todos abrieron los ojos cuando este había lanzado la garra rompiendo por completo el suelo comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.

Todos comenzaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, esquivando a algunos zombies que caminaban hacia las escaleras, los tiros comenzaron dándole en todas partes sin lograr dispárales, chasqueo la lengua el castaño comenzando a matar a los que estaban debajo mientras Shikamaru y la chica entraban en aquella camioneta, la pelirosa giro su rostro notando una katana afilada que estaba en la chica abrió los ojos al verla, era larga con garabatos japoneses y dibujos de algunos dragones, con flores completamente desordenados, la chica corrió hacia ella tomándola mientras la colocaba en su hombro.

—**Dispárenle a los muertos, Sasuke, Kankuro háganme un camino entre ellos le cortare la cabeza** —. Susurro la Haruno comenzando a correr los chicos disparando hacia aquellos zombies que la chica esquivaba con las piernas, aquel monstruo había lanzando su garra hacia la mujer que hizo el puente con su cuerpo golpeando esta con sus piernas mientras saltaba para cruzar rápidamente la katana por la otra mano, doblando el filo cortándola de una, la chica alargo una sonrisa cuando sintió que esta la golpeo en el estomago, su cuerpo fue mandando a volar rompiendo el brazo de la escalera. Se intento levantar cuando esa garra iba directo a su estomago, la chica abrió los ojos como pudo pero unos tiros comenzaron a caer a aquella bestia que se volteo gruñendo, la pelirosa aprovecho agarrando fuertemente la katana, cortando la cabeza de aquella bestia, alargando una sonrisa burlona cayendo al suelo.

En la parte de atrás aquella bestia cayo completamente en el suelo, tirada sin nada de salvación, la puerta de aquella habitación se rompió por completo cuando se comenzó a caer aquella casa, aquella carro blindando se quedo delante de los tres que entraron corriendo, Kankuro le lanzo un forro donde guardo la katana, subiéndose en la parte de atrás saliendo por completo de la mansión, esta comenzó a caerse con la bomba que había explotado detrás de ellos, la Haruno había abrazado a su pequeña copia mientras le miraba a los ojos, distraída por lo que su mente estaba formulando en esos momentos Kankuro había tomado el mando manejando a toda velocidad, la pelirosa miraba a la pequeña copia suya dormida en sus brazos, simplemente estaba completamente sucia, esta miro hacia adelante mirando a Shikamaru dando algunas direcciones.

—**Sakura… ¿Quién es ella? **—. Pregunto Sasuke tembloroso, Temari la volteo a mirar y miro a la chica que esta abrazaba.

—**No lo sé, pero se parece un poco a mi ¿No piensas lo mismo Temari?** —. La rubia asintió tocando el rostro de la chica, volteándolo mirando la misma expresión pequeña de la pelirosa.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos mirando a todos los que estaban alrededor, la pelirosa miro hacia la que la cargaba del mismo color de cabello, mirándola lentamente la chica abrió lentamente los labios, mientras parpadeaba una par de veces, esta sonrió mirando a la pelirosa que se asombro cuando le abrazo apegándose a su cuello.

— **¡Mami! **—. La chica comenzó a hablar rápido dejando a todos los del auto completamente helados. — **Sabia que vendrías por mí, desde aquel momento que nos separamos en el barco, sabía que ibas a estar conmigo** —. La chica quedo helada escuchando la voz de la chica que se abrazo más a ella pero se separo un poco. — **¿Te creció el cabello mami?** —. Pregunto abrazándole. — **Soy yo, no te acuerdas de mí Ran Haruno** —. La pelirosa abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

—**No puede…ser…** —. Susurro lentamente tocando su estomago… — **Seguís… viva…** —. Varios recuerdos comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de la pelirosa que había olvidado hace años… desde que ese sujeto la había violado.

* * *

— **¡Anko! ¡A donde más quieres correr!** —. Grito la peliroja volteándose disparando hacia la cabeza de las tres bestias que las seguían, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, de aquel edificio, los zombie comenzaron a salir de las habitaciones de aquellos lugares siendo golpeados por el arma de la pelirroja, aquellas bestias quitaban rápidamente a los zombie del lugar, un ser con forma de araña creado a base de Las Plagas y virus Progenitor. Tiene ocho extremidades y la de la boca superior son dos cuchillas, que puede cortar con solo ver, la cabeza se encuentra en la parte de abajo.

— **¡Cállate y corre!** —. Grito la peli morada, una puerta se abrió y estar giraron para que de esta saliera una granada de la cual exploto cerca de los dos cuerpos y las dos mujeres entraron de una a la casa cerrando la puerta cayendo encima de alguien.

— **¿Están bien?** —. Se escucho la voz gruesa pero juguetona de alguien, la peliroja levanto la mirada abriendo sus ojos en forma de estrella lanzándose encima del peli blanco, que la tomo por la cintura comiéndose la boca del otro.

Sus reflejos en las puntas de su blanco cabello azul resaltaban entre los dos, dejando ver unos ojos lila, y su cuerpo bien formado detrás de aquel uniforme, su cuerpo se notaba claramente formado, dejando ver en su boca un diente sobresaliendo de este. Un jean claro ceñido a su cuerpo, con rodilleras de metal, y zapatos deportivos, un escuche donde cargaba dos dagas en su pierna, teniendo en su cinturón donde ubicar las balas, y su botón indicando su puesto, un radio en la parte del cinturón, con una camisa azul oscura con negro mostrando el escudo de la policía a un lado, dos guantes negros con los dedos afuera, y un rifle en la parte de atrás de lo que portaba en su pecho. Su arma la tenía en la mano, levantando a la pelirosa mientras alargaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Sui-chan** —. Susurro la peliroja suave abrazando por el pecho al peliblanco.

—**Hozuki **—. Susurro tétrica la peli morada, este giro a ver tembloroso a su anterior docente mientras se escondía detrás de su novia.

—**Anko-sensei** —. Comento este mientras sonreía un poquito.

— **¿Se conocen? **—. Pregunto interrogante Karin, mientras miraba a su novio y a su sensei.

—**Anko-sensei me enseño algo de matemáticas privadas… pero…** —.

—**El idiota era demasiado malo, que incluso una maldita división de 8 dígitos le faltaba** —. Los tres se callaron al sentir un gran paso, el lugar estaba temblando los tres se miraron entre si asomándose por la ventana abriendo por completo los ojos aquella cosa que caminaba tranquilamente rodando una gran arma, los tres abrieron los ojos como plato, cuando aquella arma había salido volando hacia el segundo piso, donde ellos estaban.

— **¿Qué opinan?** —. Pregunto el peliblanco levantándose de donde estaba observando a su enemigo.

—**Huir no es una buena opción** —. Susurro la peliroja haciendo lo mismo.

—**Matarlo… nos queda **—. Completo la peli morada para tomar el arma que tenía a su lado para comenzar a sacar el seguro y disparar.

Un mutante de forma extravagante y por ello tiene una fuerza devastadora y una agresividad más notable. Utiliza un hacha gigante como arma destructora. Su cuerpo está completo de agujas, y posee un saco en su cabeza con tornillos, y un ancla en la parte de atrás, parece un cocinero, y su altura es devastadora.

—**Eso me da miedo** —. Suspiro el peli planco para mirar la puerta de la entrada al sentir otro golpe, el chico bajo a las dos cuando otro hacha había salido volando provocando que terminara de romper la ventana, entrando aquella bestia del otro lado, en esos momentos se encontraban con dos, uno abajo y otro delante de ellos.

—**Ahora tengo el doble de miedo…** —. Trago seco la peliroja cuando se levanto de golpe comenzando a correr por la casa cuando el monstruo le había tomado el hacha pasándola por la cabeza de los tres provocando que su cuerpo se fueran hacia adelante evadiendo el golpe.

— **¡Maldita sea!** —. Grito Anko saltando hacia la cocina, comenzando a lanzar los cuchillos hasta el cuerpo de aquella bestia. Pero chasqueo la lengua al ver que no hacia absolutamente nada, los tres se escondieron detrás de la alacena cuando el hacha la había cortado volando los cabellos de todos con el viento, mientras se sujetaban fuertemente el cabello, giraron su cuerpo y rodaron al notar que el hacha caía derecho hasta el medio, casi cortando a la peliroja que grito mientras se volteaba disparando a su cabeza.

—**Tengo una idea** —. Susurro Suigetsu lanzando su cuerpo hacia la estufa que la comenzó a encender, provocando que el gas comenzara a llenar la habitación, sintieron otra hacha cruzar por sus cabeza cuando corrieron hacia una habitación teniendo a aquellas dos bestias dentro de la habitación. Los tres templaron de miedo estando delante de la estufa, cuando la nevera y la mesa de estar fueron partidas en dos.

— **¿¡Como salimos de aquí!?** —. Las dos miraron a Suigetsu hacia la ventana que rompió aquella de el hacha para salir las dos corriendo. — **¡Pretendes que saltemos desde aquí!** —. Pregunto Karin mirando el lugar para observar los arbustos que estaban ahí.

—**Salten** —. Grito el peliblanco provocando que las dos saltaran completamente alto cuando el hacha paso por la cabeza de las dos cortando un poco el cabello de ambas, los dos miraron a él peliblanco que sonrió arrogante sacando un yesquero mientras lo encendía lentamente y lo lanzo a la estufa levantando la mano y lanzándose de aquel piso. — **Sayonara** —. Se despidió con una sonrisa. Cuando aquel piso había explotando completamente cayendo encima de las dos chicas que cayeron en un montón de basura los tres se sujetaron la cabeza quejándose.

—**Suigetsu, te mataremos** —. Susurraron las dos tétricas llenas de basura mirando al peliblanco que reía como un idiota.

* * *

— **¿En serio estas bien Sai?** —. Pregunto la peli azul tosiendo un poco agarrada por el cuello al pelinegro que caminaban por todo aquel lugar, en dirección contraria para donde se dirigía el bus.

—**No te preocupes Hinata, tenemos que salir de aquí** —. Susurro este mirando hacia atrás, aquella zombie amarrada en el árbol que hace unas horas era Matsuri —. **Ya es de noche, tenemos que encontrar donde dormir…** —. Susurro este sujetando su mano, por el dolor.

Un auto se había parqueado a su lado, los dos giraron la vista sosteniéndose uno al otro al notar la mirada de dos personas que se encontraban con una sonrisa arrogante apuntando a aquellas dos personas, la peli azul levanto una ceja al reconocer el arma chillando.

—**Yahiko, baja el arma** —. Regaño una peli azul que se asomo un poco con un bebe en manos mirando a las dos personas que la miraron completamente agradecidos.

—**Lo siento Konan, pero verlos caminar así no me trajo buena intensión** —. Le contesto un peli naranja observando a aquellas dos personas. Los ojos naranjas y acusadores de la mujer observaron a su novio mientras este suspiraba y levantaba las manos. Los ojos de otra persona detallo a los chicos, que portaba el cabello rojo, y ojos en forma de círculos.

— **¿Hinata? ¿Sai?** —. Pregunto el chico.

— **¡Pero si eres Nagato Uzumaki!** —. Grito animada la peli azul, sintiendo un dolor en su cintura sujetando ahí su mano.

—**Déjalos subir Yahiko, son amigos de mi primo** —. Señalo el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta y subían los dos chicos alargando una sonrisa.

La peli azul de nombre Konan, vestía una blusa de una sola manga amarrada en su cuello, con el inicio y alguna parte de sus senos afuera, amarrado en el centro con un hermoso cordel dejando ver una parte de su buena formada cintura, en la parte de atrás aquello se amarraba con una hebilla dos aros dejando notar su espalda casi despejada, tenía una falda de color café con un cinturón grueso y blanco, la falda súper corta. Su cabello iba suelto, dejando ver sus flequillos en su frente, tenía un bebe en manos, y sus botas le hacían ver completamente elegante, con un estuche de balas en la pierna derecha, y en su cinturón portaba una pistola.

El peli naranja tenía una camisa azul oscura con botones oscuros, y un jean un poco más oscuro pero teniendo varios reflejos blancos, y en sus zapatos tenis de color oscuro, su frente de flequillos naranjas portando un estuche con unas dagas, y una escopeta en su espalda y un arma en su mano. En la parte de atrás el pelirrojo con el cabello tapando uno de sus ojos, y una camisa manga larga azul con botones blancos, y un jean más oscuro que el anterior y zapatos más elegantes que los anteriores.

—**Gracias, nos sacaron de un apuro** —. Susurro la peli azul sosteniendo su estomago que estaba completamente vendando, observando al bebe en las manos de la peli azul que estaba completamente dormido, de cabello naranja completamente hermoso.

— **¿No les han mordido?** —. Pregunto Yahiko mirando hacia adelante.

—**No, el autobús se salió de control, lo que provoco nuestras heridas** —. Susurro la ojiperla mirando a los chicos que asintieron.

—**Iremos a la casa de Yahiko durante la noche, la mañana siguiente iremos a la mansión Uchiha** —. Susurro la peli azul con una sonrisa.

— **¿Con Sasuke-kun y Itachi-san? **—. Los tres asintieron y estos hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

Y se esperaba claramente que todos iban a pasar una noche con tranquilidad, luego de aquel trágico día no todo se podría pasar con tranquilidad, el tiempo pasaba y todos se miraban entre sí, los chicos en la casa de Shikamaru luego de haber encontrado a la hija de Sakura, en la casa de Tsunade con tres personas nuevas, y Hinata y Sai luego de aquel accidente, ¿Qué se esperara de todo esto?

_Más sangre… o aquella salvación se borrara para todos._

**Continuara. **

**· o.o hasta yo misma me asombre de haber colocado aquello de Utakata X Sakura, les dejare las dudas. **

**· Quiero agradecer a todos los review's y todos que están leyendo, DULCECITO311, Tasu Uraranich, Melilove, Sakkuharuu, Sweets love, francheskat2, Zuuddy, alissea85, guest y SoadUchiha, sus review's me ayudan a seguir ^^ muchas gracias. **


	5. Escrituras

**Capitulo #5 Escrituras.**

—**Sí que se parece a ti** —. Susurro Temari completamente desnuda lavando su cabello que lo tenía suelto con varios flequillos en su frente con los ojos cerrados lavándole la cabeza a la pelirosa mayor, que ella lavaba suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña pelirosa.

—**Ran-chan, ¿Dónde están tus abuelos?** —. Pregunto Sakura abrazando a su hija, mostrando que sus ojos jades estaban completamente hinchados, por haberla abrazado tanto tiempo, y haber llorando demasiado.

—**La última vez que los vi, estaban cerca de la mansión de Temari-Ojisan** —. Menciono girando a ver a su madre abrazándola de la misma forma ocultando su cabecita en los senos de la pelirosa.

—**Ya veo,** — susurro la pelirosa girando a ver a la rubia que negó lentamente mirando hacia fuera de la gran ventana donde aquellas cosas caminaban libremente por las calles como si fueran humanos normales — **¿Qué quieres que te haga de comida? Debe ser algo que no incluya licuadora** —. Susurro la pelirosa recordando que no podía hacer ruido.

—_Katsudon_**, con** _onigiri_ —. Dijo feliz sacándole una risilla a la pelirosa que asintió lentamente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y colocaba la toalla en su cabeza y una alrededor de su cuerpo.

—**Vez, y escoge una ropa que te guste que tengamos en la habitación de todo lo que sacamos, y vienes luego a buscarme de acuerdo** —. Susurro la pelirosa mientras besaba su frente y esta asentía abrazando a su madre, para luego comenzar a correr fuera de la habitación.

—**Tan solo tenías 11 años** —. Susurro Temari recordando aquel día para cerrar los ojos mientras tomaba fuertemente el jabón y este se escapaba de sus manos cayendo en la cabeza de la pelirosa que gruño molesta.

—**Solo olvídalo… yo trataba de hacerlo y vivir sin ella, pero… vez lo que paso ahora Temari apareció de la nada… mi hija** —. Susurro agarrando fuertemente la toalla para morderla, dejando que esta se llenara de sangre por su labio.

—**Debes estar feliz por tenerla a tu lado, cuando en el pasado ni Sasori, ni Deidara… ni siquiera Minato la pudieron dejar que permaneciera a tu lado** —. Susurro la rubia abrazándola mientras le besaba la frente. — **Ella es una niña fuerte como su madre… así igual que tu **—. Le comento con una sonrisa.

—**Gracias Tema… pensé que no la vería mas… desde hace dos años la última vez que la vía… cuando tenía cuatro años…** —. Susurro la pelirosa cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_— **¿Esto qué es Utakata?** —. Pregunto una pelirosa girando su mirada hacia todas partes observando un gran edificio que estaba delante del cuerpo de las dos personas. _

_—**No te preocupes, simplemente llegaremos y tomare lo que es mío y regresamos a la casa, ¿De acuerdo?** —. La chica asintió un poco tomando la mano temblorosa del castaño. _

_Una pelirosa de solo 11 años se encontraba alado de un chico de 13 años, mirando dulcemente la entrada de donde iban a llegar, el cabello corto de la chica se podría mostrar completamente cuidado y sin nada de maltratos, sus ojos jade brillaban como no tenía idea, su cuerpo simplemente se movía detrás de su amigo, y enamorado Utakata. A su lado tomando la mano frágil de la pelirosa se encontraba un castaño de ojos dorados mirando de reojo a la pelirosa que no quitaba su dulce sonrisa, dedicándole una él un poco más grande. _

_—**Espérame aquí Sakura** —. Le menciono el chico entrando a la habitación, la pelirosa se quedo mirando la puerta un poco interesada, pero unas manos pasaron detrás de su cuerpo. _

_—** ¿Q…quien… es us…ested…? **—. Pregunto temblorosa la pelirosa la puerta se abrió mostrando a Utakata con una jeringa en la mano cuando la coloco en el brazo de la pelirosa sacándole un grito completamente seco el chico, la cargo dejando el cuerpo endurecido de la chica, mirando al hombre que se encontraba detrás de él. _

_— **¿Qué me diste?** —. Pregunto Utakata. _

_—**Ketamina, Utakata** —. Contesto el hombre observando a la pelirosa en el cuerpo de aquel castaño mirándola lentamente. Para dirigir su mano al trasero de una sonrojada pelirosa que se dedico a no poder moverse, aquella droga estaba comenzando a hacer efecto. _

_— **¿Quieres comenzar a jugar ya Sakura-chan?** —. Pregunto el castaño entrando a la habitación lanzando a la pelirosa a la cama, su rostro se notaba completamente temeroso y de sus labios no salían ni una sola palabra. El chico rompió la ropa que esta portaba alargando una sonrisa arrogante, tomando el rostro de la pelirosa comenzando a morder su cuello. _

_Sus caricias completamente bruscas en el cuerpo de la pelirosa, agarrando tomando lo que no era suyo, desde sus pequeños senos hasta su cuello, dejándolos marcados, con mordidas, chupones, como si aquello fuera un juguete, las lagrimas de la pelirosa se bañaban con su sangre, la sangre que aquellas mordidas y daños le hacían en su cuerpo. _

_El chico comenzó a besar completamente su intimidad, introduciendo su lengua mordiendo el clítoris provocando que de los labios de la pelirosa saliera un gruñido de dolor, el arrogante castaño alargo una sonrisa al saber que el efecto no tenía todavía el poder completamente en sus partes de abajo, se bajo rápidamente el pantalón mirando arrogante a la chica, que miro completamente asustada a aquel castaño cerrando sus dulces ojos, el chico sonrió colocando una de sus manos en los senos de la chica apretándolo fuertemente cuando de una había entrado a la entrada pequeña de la pelirosa. _

_—**Sakura… esto es lo mejor** —. _

_Le menciono en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo que la chica comenzaba a sangrar, bajo su mano tomándola y restregándola en la cara a la pequeña pelirosa, que seguía llorando y las lagrimas seguían mezclándose con aquel jugo de hierro, que provocaba que su entrepierna doliera. Tomando el cuerpo de la pelirosa mientras seguía con sus bruscos movimientos, su cuerpo comenzaba a llegar al clímax terminando dentro de la lagrimosa Sakura, su cuerpo comenzaba a restablecerse de aquella droga cuando el chico, la amarro contra la cama tapando su boca sonriendo arrogante. _

_—**Es mejor que guardes silencio… eres mía completamente Sakura** —. Susurro en su oído para voltear su pequeño cuerpo entrando en su parte de atrás de una, haciendo gritar un poco más a la pelirosa, pero el sonido no salió de sus labios, no en el estado deplorable en el que estaba. _

_Las palabras de la pequeña Haruno no se entendían el chico alargo una sonrisa tomándola del rostro apretando fuertemente sus mejillas, quitando el trapo que tenía en la boca besando demandante sus labios como si no quisiera que estos se fueran, la pelirosa poco podría alcanzar lo que aquella persona estaba haciendo, al castaño sentir que llegaba a la segunda vez al clímax, salió del cuerpo de la pequeña Haruno entrando en su intimidad terminando halla dentro, este le miro alargando una sonrisa arrogante. _

_—**Tú ya eres mía Haruno, no busques otro hombre, no llames la atención porque si lo haces… lo mato** —. _

* * *

_— **¡Sasori! ¡Gaara!** —. Grito desesperada una pelirosa mirando a sus hermanos golpeando a un castaño moribundo en el suelo, botando completamente sangre, la peliroja estaba sosteniendo fuertemente a la pequeña Haruno, de un momento a otro sintió no solo el golpe de los hermanos si no de un chico de edad más avanzada que ellos golpeando con un puño en alto el rostro del castaño, la policía estaba tratando de separarlos pero nadie podía. — **¡Neji! ¡Naruto! ¡Basta! **—. Grito la pelirosa llorando. — **Por favor… basta… lo van a matar…** —. _

_— **¡Mira desgraciado! ¡No quiero que te acerques mas a mi hermana, aunque sea 4 centímetros… eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Escuchaste! ¡Un maldito bastardo! ¡Y si no fuera por la misma chica que violaste! ¡Yo mismo te hubiera matado! ¡Imbécil! **—. Le gritaba el pelirrojo histérico, los ojos miel del muchacho ya no era de esa hermosa miel brillante, estaban completamente opacos. _

_— **¡Y no solo eso, hijo de tu puta madre, eres un maldito violador eso es lo que eres Utakata, yo mismo me encargare de hacerte sufrir por completo, eres un violador, un secuestrador una maldita personas! ¡No tienes dignidad! ¡No la tienes! ¡Eres un malparido bastardo!** —. Grito Gaara fuera de control siendo sostenido por Naruto, que dentro de ese lugar también había golpeado aquel chico. _

_— **¡Suéltame Temari! **—. Grito Neji mirando furioso a la rubia que lo sostenía con una llave que solo ella conocía, mirando completamente rabiosa, y furiosa al castaño que tenía en sus manos. — **Quiero partirle la cara a ese maldito, ¡Temari! ¡Escúchame! ¡No creas que te saldrás de esta entendiste Utakata, yo personalmente hare que te metan preso no importa cuántos putos y malditos años tengas, yo mismo moveré cielo y tierra, y te pudrirás en la cárcel!** —. _

_—**Yo no diré tantas cosas como ellos** —. Dijo Temari girando a ver a su mejor amiga que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Ino. — **Pero si te diré que eres un infeliz, y que si necesitabas venirte dentro de alguien, tan malnacido eres que tenias que hacerlo con una niña de 11 años, ¿Quién rayos crees que eres Utakata? Eres un desgraciado, no tienes consideración… eres un… —. **_

_—**Basta Temari** —. Comento Naruto soltando a Gaara caminando hasta Utakata tomándolo de la camisa, mientras lo miraba firmemente, levantando su puño y golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro haciendo que muchas personas cerraran los ojos. — **Sabes, eres un maldito cabrón, pendejo, tarado, un imbécil, y no me cansare de decir lo muy puto que eres, pero sabes una caso debiste ser demasiado marica para comerte a mi mejor amiga, ¡Eres un maldito marica! ¡Por no tener los huevos suficientes de pedir las cosas decentes! ¡Y eso ni que las hubieras pedido! ¡Eres un bastardo! **—. Y se escucho otro golpe seco, y el llanto de la pelirosa más sonoro. _

_—**Basta Naruto** —. Menciono entre la multitud el presidente que entro entre todo el alboroto tomando la mano de su hijo antes de que golpeara nuevamente al moribundo castaño que estaba completamente golpeado, el rubio se dio la vuelta llamando a sus padres para que se lo llevaran, pero los tres miraron a la máxima autoridad en aquel país. — **Si no fuera familiar mío mandaría este caso hacia una corte, pero como es mi ahijada, personalmente me encargare de todo esto** —. Los padres del castaño tragaron seco al ver la amenaza de aquel hombre. — **Espero que busquen la forma de meterlo a un reformatorio, y que se pudra toda la vida** —. Gruño el rubio volteando a mirar a su pequeña chica que corrió hacia sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. _

_Aquel evento trajo a su tía Tsunade de nuevo con todos ellos, sus padres ya se habían ido de Japón y no regresarían más, todo desato tantas catástrofes… tantos desvelos pero principalmente aquella tragedia. _

_—**Nos llevaremos a tu hija y aquí tengo la orden firmada **—. Completo la madre de aquel castaño caminando hacia un barco que estaba a las afueras del puerto. _

_—**Si no tienes una familia estable se va con el padre que si la tiene, despídete de ella. No la veras más** —. Fueron las palabras de los hombres antes de desaparecer de los brazos de la pelirosa, llorando devastada en el suelo con solo 11 años de edad, y alejada de su pequeña hija… aquella pequeña producto de una violación… pero que tanto amo… _

* * *

—**Sakura… hey Sakura** —. La pelirosa abrió lentamente los ojos teniendo en sus piernas a la dormida pelirosa y la mirada preocupada de un pelinegro.

— **¿Sasuke…? ¿Qué pasa?** —. Pregunto adormilada la chica dirigiendo sus manos hacia sus ojos que estaban húmedos.

—**Estabas… llorando y hablando dormida… bueno, me preocupe** —. Menciono tomando un poco su cabello mirando a la chica lentamente, estaba sonrojado pero por la oscuridad no se veía nada. — **Porque no la llevas al cuarto de Shikamaru, Kankuro está en el de visitas y los dos tortolos en la habitación de sus padres, no creo que se enoje** —. Susurro ayudando a cargar a la pequeña pelirosa mientras caminaban los dos.

—**Sasuke, ¿No tienes curiosidad?** —. Pregunto girando a ver al pelinegro que levanto una ceja mientras rio un poco afirmando.

—**Sí, pero es cosa de cada quien. Cuando estés preparada y quieras contarme acepto, por ahora lo importante es sobrevivir, y tú la tienes que proteger** —. Menciono acostando a la chica dormida en la cama, tapándola por completo, los dos caminaron hasta la ventana mirando aquella nube.

—**El cielo, es lo único que nos mantiene unidos, estoy preocupada… por Karin, Gaara y Sasori** —. Menciono cerrando los ojos recordando a sus hermanos, dejando que una lágrima cayera por su rostro siendo limpiada por la mirada dulce de Sasuke. — **Gracias…** —.

* * *

— **¿En dónde estamos? **—. Pregunto la peli morada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos terminando de sacar la basura que tenía en su ropa.

—**Es la casa de mis padres, no todo el mundo puede entrar en este lugar sin tener clave de acceso** —. Comento hundiendo rápidamente las teclas de la contraseña, para entrar dentro de aquel lugar junto a las dos chicas que se miraron entre sí. — **Son agentes de la defensa de Japón, por esa razón yo pertenezco a la policía** —. Comento cargando el arma entrando por completo a la casa.

— **¿Podemos quedarnos en la casa de los suegros esta noche?** —. Pregunto Karin caminando hacia dentro de la casa cuando todo se había encendido dejando salir a dos personas ya mayores mirando hacia los invitados.

— **¡Madre, Padre!** —. Grito Suigetsu abrazándolos mientras estos hacían lo mismo mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos violeta, y ojos de un hermoso color lila se encontraba abrazando a él peliblanco, esta beso los labios de su hijo mientras volvía a abrazarle, revisando su cuerpo e hizo un gesto de asco.

—**Suigetsu, apestas **—. Le dijo tapándose de la nariz.

—**Kohana, no le digas eso a Suigetsu**—. Le comento un hombre alto, de cabello blanco azulado, con ojos lila, mirando a su mujer con los brazos cruzados dejando salir un largo suspiro.

—**Pero que puedo hacer Mangetsu, si apesta tu hijo debe bañarse. No puedo creer que la dulce de Karin lo tenga que besar con lo mal que apesta** —.

— **¡Pueden dejar de hablar de mí! ¡Caímos dentro de un basurero para salvarnos de aquellos sujetos con grandes hachas! **—. Gritaba alterado moviendo sus manos, la peliroja dejo salir una risilla, y la pelimorado suspiro mirando las tonterías de aquellos.

— **¿Los carceleros?** —. Pregunto su padre levantando una ceja para caminar cerca de la cocina.

— **¿Carceleros, señor Hozuki?** —. Pregunto Karin mirando a su suegro para ladear la cabeza parpadeando un par de veces.

—**Sí, miren este informe** —. Comento el hombre caminando hasta una mesa abriéndolo, mostrando todos los datos de alguno de aquellas criaturas con las que se habían encontrado. — **Esto con lo que lucharon son los carceleros, espécimen subdesarrolladas en alguien completamente lento y fuerte** —. Comento cerrando los ojos para comenzar a pasar.

— **¿Qué son esas cosas?** —. Pregunto la peliroja leyendo lo que estaba en la mesa.

—**En Alaska hace un día, y algunas horas escaparon varios experimentos de un laboratorio especial, donde se trabajaba con la vida humana **—. Comento cerrando los ojos para abrirlos completamente decidido.

—**No solo eso, aquellas especies mutaron al estar en contacto con el sol, a aquello le llamaron la "**_vacuna del H1N1_**" en otras palabras su virus seria "**_El virus H_**"** —. Comento la mujer sentándose abriendo mas los documentos mostrando las imágenes de los científicos, la peliroja abrió por completo los ojos… — **En efecto. Los científicos Haruno crearon el virus y lo esparcieron por todo el continente americano hasta que llego a contaminar todo el mundo en menos de un día** —. La peliroja cayó en el suelo mirando los expedientes que estaban abiertos.

—**Karin…** —. La peliroja negó un poco sujetando su pecho aguantando las ganas de llorar, mientras miraba fríamente el suelo. — **Karin, tú no tienes nada con ellos…** —.

— **¡Como puedes decir que no tengo nada con ellos! ¡Los tengo en la sangre! ¡Suigetsu! ¡En la sangre!** —.

—**Cálmate, Karin** —. Ordeno la peli morad girando el rostro al notar que aquellas cosas se dirigían hacia la casa. — **Deja de formar tanto alboroto** —. Gruño con coraje su maestra, siendo fulminada por la mirada de la peliroja, que ignoro como siempre hacia cuando algo le molestaba, olímpicamente.

—**Ya mi amor** —. Dijo Suigetsu abrazándole por la espalda, sonriendo de forma tierna mirando a su novia.

— **¿P…puedo saber como saben esto?** —. Pregunto tranquila la peliroja, pero en sus labios se notaba lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba por su familia.

—**Somos miembros de la defensa de Japón, y yo fui miembro del FBI** —. Comento arrogante el padre del peliblanco, haciendo a este rodar los ojos frustrado por la arrogancia de su padre.

— **¿Lo botaron por loco?** —. Pregunto la peliroja sacando dos grandes carcajadas, una de su hijo, y otra de su madre que se estaba revolcando con Suigetsu en el suelo. — _"Ya recordé de donde mi novio saco lo loco, y de donde fue que caí ante sus encantos" _—. Pensaba como bobalicona recordando a su novio, y a sus conquistas.

—**Nunca me caerá bien esa mocosa, siempre es tan perspectiva aunque parezca una idiota** —. Susurro el peliblanco mayor, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a su yerna, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los dos gusanos muertos de la risa en el suelo.

—**La idiota Haruno, El imbécil e incomprensivo policía, una madre maniática y para rematar su padre no entiende que no se puede matar con la mirada** —. Comento la peli morada resignada, dedicándose a pensar en Kakashi sin mascara, dejando que un hilito de baba cayera por la comisura de su labio. — En fin, nunca se tiene lo que se quiere —. Se levanto de donde estaba, tomando a la choqueada peliroja llevándose también a la alborotada madre, rodándolas por el suelo, dejando a un furioso peliblanco, y a un burlón ojos lila.

* * *

—**Ahora si pequeña Hinata, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? **—. Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a la peli azul que le dedico una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que este sobara un poco la cabeza de la chica, para luego mirar hacia el frente. —**Yahiko, ¿Cuánto falta?** —. Pregunto el pelirrojo girando a ver a su amigo, que se dedicaba aburrido conduciendo por las desoladas calles de Tokyo.

—**No falta mucho, Deidara nos dijo que cruzáramos el puente, pero como el maldito está rodeado de policías, tomaremos la ruta alternativa, que es por el bosque** —. Comento restándole importancia el peli naranja.

—**Vamos a ir a la residencia Uchiha, no a huir de la ciudad** —. Susurro soltando un suspiro su novia, que hizo que el peli naranja, hiciera una vuelta en forma de U con el auto, provocando que todos asustados se sujetaran fuertemente para evitar salir del auto, haciendo que algunos se golpearan más de lo debido.

— **¿¡Porque no me dijiste antes mujer!?** —. Pregunto dando un largo suspiro, siendo zapeado por su esposa que lo fulmino estremeciéndolo.

—"_Están mas locos que el idiota rubio, y el idiota de mi primo cuando están en sus días_" —. Dejo salir otro largo suspiro recordando a sus amigos, cuando se ponían a pelear, dejando salir uno arrogante, mirando cuando se acercaban al auto bus, donde seguía allí aquel zombie de forma de Matsuri, le salió una gota de sudor, al ver que habían raíces fuera del árbol. — "_Se supone que como en las películas iba a romperse su brazo, pero al final solo venia interesado por algo que no paso_" —. Dejo salir otro suspiro, escuchando los insultos de la peli azul, a lo que es su novio, y al notar su anillo, su esposo.

—**Sai-kun…** —. Susurro Hinata, este giro a verla levantando una ceja. —**Gracias** —. Él le devolvió la sonrisa colocando su mano buena en su cabeza.

—**Se lo prometi a Neji** —. Comento riendo un poco. — **Y Naruto-pene-chiquito, me amenazo con castrarme, y mandar a violadores zombie si no lo hacía a mi hermoso trasero, que vale oro** —. Comento haciéndose el pesado, sacándole una gota de sudor a los cuatro, incluso el bebe dejo de llorar, y reía ante el comentario.

— **¿Naruto-pene-chiquito?** —. Pregunto Nagato girando a ver a Sai, sonriendo burlón. — "Esto es oro, ese mocoso no tiene puntos débiles a parte del ramen, y ahora sé que lo tiene chiquito" —. Pensó con estrellitas en los ojos su primo, para mirar al cielo. — **¡**_Kami-sama_**! ¡Sé que me amas, por eso me mandaste a estos mocosos! ¡Ya se la otra debilidad de mi primo!** —. Seguía mirando el cielo, con suplica.

A todos los presentes le salió una gota de sudor, y el bebe estaba riendo un poco más fuerte, de grande sus padres se iban a encargar de no reunirse más con esos locos; y como todo padre piensa, ellos estaban muy cuerdos.

* * *

Todos estaban más frescos que una lechuga, mirándose entre sí, en la casa de Tsunade se encontraba la panda de desordenados y sádicos chicos sonriendo socarrones, con ropa nueva, y tres chicas más que se unían al grupo.

Los hombres se comían la mirada a las dos mayores del grupo, que al no aparentar lo que verdaderamente tenían de delantera, dejando que sus glúteos hablaran por ella, la rubia de ojos miel, por muy porte que tenia, aparentando solo 20 años, cuando en realidad tenía unos 40 años que la delataban, tenía un jean ajustado a sus piernas, que con solo moverlas se podía notar como su buen trasero se movía de arriba abajo al igual que los ojos pervertidos del peliblanco, llevaba una blusa manga larga de color café pegada a su cuerpo dejando notar su buena figura, llevaba un estuche en la pierna, dejando notar un par de botas, del mismo color que el cinturón de ella portaba, si de color dorado, en este había un arma cargada, dejando mostrar su seria mirada, a su lado llevaba una pequeña katana, y en su espalda un rifle, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban, y como a nadie le interesa porque no están muertos, miraban pervertida menté a la rubia.

A su lado, la castaña había cambiado la vestimenta, de igual manera que la rubia, ya las dos parecían aquellas modelos con globos de látex inflados, por lo que estaban enseñando. La castaña tenía el cabello suelto, que caía cortado en capas sin gorra y sin nada, dejando ver su blusa manga larga de lana de color verde, que dejaba ver un gran escote, con unas curvas desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, y un jean ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando ver su cinturón de color blanco, junto a unas botas de tacón, de color blanco, rodeada de balas, en dos cinturones en cruz, un rifle en su espalda, y en su parte trasera, sujetando en dos cinturones, dos dagas largas. He de retocar que tenía más trasero que Tsunade, y la rubia tenía más senos que Midori.

Nanami miraba con una gota de sudor a todos los pervertidos que estaban atrás de las dos tetonas y culonas, comiéndoselas con la mirada, la verdad es que no sabía para que se vestían así, si los zombies solo querían a aquellas bolas de látex porque realmente parecieran que explotaran en grasa, dejando salir un suspiro, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos levantando una mirada. "_Si no fuera por Tsunade-sama, la jefa se viste de otra manera_" pensó dejando salir un suspiro la peli azul, llamando la atención de un castaño que levanto una ceja quitando toda cara de pervertido, para mirar el cuerpo de la peli azul, y luego levantarse de hombros. Nanami vestía un jean de color café holgado, dejando que se recogiera mas debajo de las rodillas, dejando ver sus zapatos del mismo color, debajo de unas botas un poco más altas, tenía una blusa con manga corta de color verde, encima un chaleco antibalas sin mangas, de color gris, en sus dos manos portaba un rifle en la mano derecha, y una ametralladora en la izquierda, mirando con una gota de sudor a la rubia y a la castaña, su cabello se movió con el cabello girando el rostro aburrida.

A su lado Ren miraba a su amiga de la misma forma que ella miraba a su jefa, pero dejo salir un suspiro frunciendo el ceño, viendo como cierto pelirrojo dedicaba por fin una mirada a las dos mujeres ya viejas que se miraban retadoramente entre sí, pero esta sonrió socarrona al notar que lo hizo y giro el rostro aburrido mirando esperanzado el teléfono, seguramente ya tenía novia así que no veía porque celarse por su jefa, y la mujer que sacaba de sus casillas a la jefa. A diferencia de su jefa, y su amiga que usa se cubría mucho y la otra mostraba todo estaba completamente aburrida, vistiendo un pantalón pegado a su cuerpo de color negro, junto a una camisa de color rosa, y una chaqueta de color negro pegada a su cuerpo, mirando que en su mano portaba dos armas, y en sus espaldas dos largas katanas se asomaban.

"_Ciertamente, no siento nada de envidia_" pensó con burla Tenten mirando a la cara de pervertidos de los chicos, suspirando frustrada cruzándose de brazos, levantando una ceja al ver más drogado la cara de un cierto castaño con manchas en sus mejillas, frunció mas el ceño al saber que le revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo. "_Ya sé porque la maldita de Temari, se pone como un demonio si se habla de lo bueno y vago de su novio_" pensó más aburrida sujetándose su estomago. Vestía una blusa sin mangas pero un poco holgada, dejando que esta se pegara en la parte de sus bustos, dejando ver un pantalón de color kaki en sus piernas, dejando ver unos tennis del mismo color en sus piernas, a su lado tenía su katana, mirando aburrida hacia la serie de melosos que estaban.

A su lado con una gota de sudor se encontraba una rubia, dejando salir un largo suspiro de sus labios, dejando ver el corto short de color kaki que tenia con una blusa que dejaba ver sus hombros, bajando con una corta manga, de color negro, y varias escarchas mostrando claramente lo brillante de estas, dejando ver una boina en su cabeza, con un flequillo en su frente, que dejo que su katana callera en el suelo, tirándose ella también, por envidiar el cuerpo de las dos mujeres, y todos giraron a voltearla, pero su mirada regreso a los cuarteto de melones, y par de traseros jugosos.

"_Idiotas…_" le salió una gota de sudor dejando salir un largo suspiro de sus labios, mirándose al espejo dejando salir otro suspiro al notar las dos coletas, sabia que las tenia, mas no que le quedaban de esa forma, tenía un pequeño vestido dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, y una licra que llegaba debajo de esta.

Los chicos vestían como dios los llevo a esa casa, con sus uniformes, porque Tsunade no tenia ropa de hombres, y a mucho tenía unos que otros bóxer, pero estos se reusaron a colocárselo provocando que ellos mismos lavaran su ropa y la secaran con un papelito.

—**Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, dejen las tonterías** —. Comento Gaara levantándose de la pared zapeando a cada uno de sus amigos, y las chicas lo miraron como el dios adonis qu era. — **Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, y quiero llegar rápido a lado del puento, a abrazar a Sakura y a la zorra de Karin **—. Comento gruñendo haciendo que sus amigos asintieran rápidamente, y las que conocían a Sakura habían hecho lo mismo, al ver a su hermana como la melliza maligna.

— **¿Quién esa Sakura y la zorra de Karin? **—. Pregunto Nanami, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Ren, mientras miraba de reojo celosa a Gaara, que le salió una gota de sudor.

—**No la llames zorra…** —. Dijo Gaara cerrando los ojos, a todos les salió una gota de sudor, y el rubio abrió los ojos completamente impresionando, corriendo hacia su pelirrojo amigo, tapándole la boca, ante el griterío que se escuchaba en la mano de Naruto.

—**Son las hermanas de Gaara, y el cara de mapache les tiene celos de hartera, sabiendo que su hermanita melliza se fue con su vago amigo, la pervertida de su novia, y el ególatra de sus amigos, y la mayor que ellos, por dos años se fue a buscar a su novio como protagonista de telenovela, pero no te molestes, Gaara sabe que lo dijiste porque no lo sabías **—. Por lo que Gaara asintió ante eso mirando a Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada.

Los demás ignoraban la discusión de aquellos dos, dedicándose a mirar con a aburrimiento hacia otra parte, sabía que las tarugadas no se quedaban donde estaban y Naruto iba a seguir hablando, y Gaara chillando como chica bajo sus manos.

* * *

En la casa de Shikamaru fuera de esta había un convertible, realmente hermoso mirando hacia fuera, dejando ver que algunas personas se acomodaban dentro mirando tranquilamente hacia otra parte, la pequeña pelirosa camino dulcemente hacia su madre abriendo los ojos mirándola suplicante, la pelirosa bajo la cabeza, y se agacho a su altura.

—**Oka-san, ¿Oto-san donde esta?** —. A la pelirosa le salió una gota de sudor en su cabeza, mientras se colocaba una detrás de esta sonriendo nerviosa.

—**No lo sé** —. Contesto no sonar de lo más agresiva con su hija, ya que odiaba que le hablaran de esos temas. Los tres chicos la miraron con una ceja en alto, dos con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que se aguantaba de la rabia, y uno con el signo de interrogación en su frente.

—**Siempre que me visitaba, me miraba y se iba diciendo "Es tan parecida a ella" decía todo ilusionado** —. El aura maligna de la pelirosa creció y Temari al darse cuenta de eso tomo a su huevón tirándolo al auto sentándose en ella este, su hermano levanto la ceja extrañado mirando a todos callados.

"_Ese maldito es tan descarado_" pensaba con el aura asesina, su hija levanto una ceja, siendo salvada por el pelinegro que la tomo de la nada entrando al auto con esta, Kankuro al ver sus acciones hizo lo mismo mirando a todos levantando una ceja, al sentir que el carro se estremecía.

—**P…prefiero mil veces, a que los zombies me coman, a sentir la sensación de ser acosada por una loca** —. Todos asintieron mirando de reojo a su compañera, que se subió murmurando unas cuantas incoherencias.

—**Sakura, asustas a Ran-chan** —. Dijo el pelinegro mirando como esta escondía su cabeza en el cuello de este, sonrojada, la pelirosa levanto una ceja y suspiro mientras se sentaba totalmente quieta a lado de Sasuke y de Kankuro que se dedicaba a comer.

—**Luego del alboroto de ayer, el encuentro con Ran, Utakata y sus estupideces, tenía que explotar en algún momento** —. Menciono tranquila restándole importancia a la vista de todos burlones. — **En fin, arranca quiero ver a mi pequeño hermano, a la zorra de mi hermana y al adorado de Sasori **—. Menciono restándole importancia, si no fuera porque le restara importancia, y el pelinegro supiera quién es Sasori, estaría celoso en esos momentos.

—** ¡Viva los tíos! **—. Dijo levantando la mano animada la pelirosa tirándose en el cuerpo de su madre, acomodándose en sus senos siendo envidiada por un par de ojos negros.

* * *

**… Lugar desconocido… 5:00 PM **

— **¿Dónde estamos? **—. Pregunta con curiosidad una mujer caminando al lado de su esposo de manera arrogante y burlona.

—**En las instalaciones subterráneas del gobierno **—. Contesto cortante, mirando hacia el frente. — **Venimos a ver al vaticano, y al resto de gente de Europa **—. Comento tranquilo mirando hacia el frente. — **¿Tienes el virus perfeccionado? **—. Pregunto girándose lentamente.

— **¿En quién lo probaremos cariño?** —.

—**Déjalo al azar** —. Contesto dejando a la mujer con una bolsa en mano que los hombres se hablan acercado, metió la mano lentamente sacando una imagen, de una dulce pelirosa, de dos pequeñas coletas, mirando inocente a la cámara.

— **¿Quién salió?** —. Pregunto el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—**Tu amada Sakurita** —. El hombro levanto la ceja, viendo extrañado la foto de su hija, para suspirar y recordar de donde había salido aquel cabello rosa peculiar de su esposa, antes de venir a trabajar su mente simplemente recordaba… oh… se quedo estático para restar importancia.

* * *

—**Saben, si fuera otra persona, se me hubiera ocurrido algo peor** —. Dijo de pronto Kankuro encima techo del auto, quien pasaba tranquilamente en rio que dividía entre las dos residencias.

— **¡Sakurita! **—. Se grito un meloso comentario levantando la mirada al ver a la peliroja del otro lado moviéndose como gusano al ver a su hermana, a su lado Gaara sonreía arrogante y esta se quería tirar a los dos.

—"_No sé porque me recuerdan a Itachi_" —. Pensó fastidiado por acordarse de su hermano.

De un momento a otro, estaban todos en dirección a la residencia Uchiha, todos tenían una sonrisa burlona, mirándose triunfantes, al momento de llegar los dejaron pasar, mirando con los ojos abiertos aquella gran mansión, mirando el gran jardín, y todo completamente hermoso, Sakura giro el rostro viendo a Sasuke que andaba rascándose la nuca pensando que era por vergüenza.

—"_A decir verdad, me parece lindo aquellas mejillas sonrojadas_" —. Pensó la Haruno mirando al Uchiha que giro su vista hacia la chica sonrojándose de igual forma.

— **¡Sakurita! ¡Mi vida!** —. La voz de Sasori la saco de sus casillas, mirando robóticamente hacia la ventana, mirando en cámara lenta a un pelirrojo que venía con los brazos abiertos, detrás de él la mansión adquiría un fondo completamente opaco como un atardecer, y vestido completamente elegante le daba forma como si corriera a su esposa, la pelirosa le salió una gota de sudor y suspiro bajando del auto, pero primero bajo la pequeña pelirosa haciendo que el viaje del pelirrojo se detuviera. — **¿¡RAN!? **—. Grito impresionado viajando la mirada, Sakura, Ran, Sakurita, Ranita, hija, madre, y parpadeo un par de veces mirando a los dos hermanos burlones. — **¡RAN, SAKURA!** **¡JUNTAS!** —. Grito haciendo la misma pose que el grito, pero a su alrededor comenzaron a llenarse de corazones, y todos miraban raro al serio pelirrojo, que perdía todo el encanto cuando su hermana estaba cerca, si al igual que los otros dos.

— **¡YA DEJA LA PAYASADA! ¡SASORI! **—. Grito a todo pulmón su hermana caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el comenzando a zarandearlo, Karin lo seguía moviendo y este comenzaba a botar baba de la boca, todos miraban la escena escaneando a todos los escandalosos.

Todos se quedaron completamente callados al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ellos, venían caminado dos personas de porte elegante, Sasuke alargo una sonrisa y bajo pasando entre los chicos y corrió a abrazar a su madre, a la misma acción que su hermanita abrazando a su padre.

* * *

Todos se habían presentado delante de todos en la casa, mirándose como comían todos tranquilos, algunos en las habitaciones, pasillos otros se reunían y comían todos, y así estaba el grupo de amigos de Sasuke, mientras que la pelirosa estaba feliz en la cocina, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera una bailarina, cantando, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tenso y miro aterrada hacia la entrada viendo a Karin con una sonrisa.

—**Tenemos que hablar** — La pelirosa levanto el rostro y camino hacia su hermana.

— **¿Qué pasa Karin?** —. Pregunto mirándola cada vez más seria.

—**Sakura, ya lo sabe Gaara y Sasori…** —. Susurro mirando a la pelirosa. — **Los que causaron todo este desastre fueron nuestros padres **—. Se escucho la charola en el suelo, y un gran punto rosa comenzó a correr dejando a su hermana en la cocina con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

**-Sonido de fondo- Si si lo se, corta la historia, pero que culpa ando sin inspiración, les prometo que **

**la próxima que les publique sera el doble de esta... no tanto pero aja x'D **

**espero que les haya gustado... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Odio a Utakata, c'; amo su personaje pero lo odio en este fic x'D **

**No tomen de mal al pobre Sai, el siempre soñó eso x'DD **

**Y Sakura empieza a sentir cosas por Sasuke *-* Y sus padres **

**le pusieron ojo a Sakura ¿Con que saldrán? **

**El próximo tendrá mucha emoción. **

**Los quiero a todos Byee~**


	6. Dame tiempo y un poco de sangre

**Capitulo #6 Dame tiempo… y un poco de sangre.**

Parecía una bola humana, esas palabras de su hermana resonaban claramente en la cabeza _"Nuestros padres fueron los causantes… Nuestros padres fueron los causantes…"_ Las lagrimas seguían saliendo del rostro de la pelirosa, unos pasos se escuchaban y algunas risas una dulce y melodiosa, y una más gruesa y varonil, los pasos se detuvieron y la pelirosa miro de reojo a su hija, tomada de la mano con el pelinegro del cual había estado con ella todo el tiempo desde que se separo de sus hermanos.

—** ¿Sakura-chan? **—. Pregunto Sasuke sentándose delante de ella, mientras se volvía de nuevo aquella bola humana, y al pelinegro le salía una gota de sudor, realmente grande. — **Ran** —. La niña paso su mirada preocupada de su madre al pelinegro haciendo ojitos de cachorro provocando que otra gota de sudor cruzara por el cuello de Sasuke. — **¿Por qué no le traes algo de agua a Sakura-chan?** —. Pregunto interesado, la niña asintió muchas veces rápido y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

—**Gracias…** —. Susurro está levantando el rostro completamente dejando ver sus mejillas realmente rojas, sus ojos hinchados y su cabello en la parte de adelante desordenado.

—**No llores, tonta **—. Susurro dulce el chico acercando su mano hacia sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de las lagrimas tomándola de la mejilla dulcemente, acercando su rostro al de ella, para limpiar lentamente con su lengua otra que se escapaba de sus ojos, la pelirosa se sonrojo por completo, y Sasuke de la misma manera la soltó como si quemara pegándose en la pared delante de esta. — **L…lo siento….siento….** —. Se disculpo bajando su cabeza de la misma manera, respirando entrecortado.

—**No estoy llorando, estaba convertida en una bola humana rosa y mis piernas se marcaron en los cachetes, provocando estas lagrimas** —. Dijo falsamente señalando al pelinegro que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja en alto. — **¡Si andaba de llorona! ¡Contento!** —. Se altero levantando las manos pero como estaba mal acomodada callo de lado provocando que Sasuke se tapara la boca evitando reír ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirosa al suelo y sus manos.

— **¿Quieres hablar de eso? **—. Pregunto interesando mirándola con una dulce sonrisa, la pelirosa al verlo se sonrojo por completo bajando la mirada de nuevo al piso para que la salvara de la sonrisa del pelinegro.

La chica negó lentamente y el pelinegro sonrió gateando hasta ella como un niño pequeño tomándola de la mano haciendo que esta cayera en sus piernas cerrando los ojos como una pequeña niña, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro mientras cerraba los ojos, el chico comenzó a darle pequeños mimos en su cabeza mientras la pelirosa seguía descargando su llano en la camisa del chico, manchándola.

—**Cuando quieras, yo estaré aquí para ti, Sakura** —. Susurro por lo bajo cerca del oído de ella, pero como estaban solo los dos se escucho realmente fuerte, dejando que la pelirosa sonriera y se aferrara mas al cuerpo del chico, sonriendo lentamente.

—**Gracias… Sasuke-kun** —. Susurro lentamente haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara dulce para luego mirar hacia abajo sosteniendo su cintura.

* * *

La niña caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo y se detuvo al ver a su madre en aquella posición con el pelinegro, frunció levemente el ceño para luego suspirar un poco dándose la vuelta comenzándose a alejar de aquella escena, la imagen de su padre vino a su mente, ella no sabía lo que significaban aquellos gestos pero los había visto cuando viajo a algunas partes y entendía que eso pasaba cuando dos personas estaban enamoradas pero porque lo hacía con aquel sujeto, no es que Sasuke le cayera mal, era completamente lo contrario de hecho le gustaba mucho, pero no para su madre, ella quería que su padre se quedara con su madre, y así iba a hacer, su mirada se puso decidida y volteo para gritar pero su boca fue tapada por una peliroja con una sonrisa burlona que la cargo y se la llevo mientras esta pataleaba.

* * *

—**Me escucharas** —. Susurro la pelirosa el pelinegro asintió separándose un poco colocando las manos en la mejilla de la chica. — **Pero… se alejaran de mí si lo saben… **—. Susurro lentamente bajando la mirada. — **Yo los tengo en mi sangre… soy igual de terribles que ellos**. — Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente sin mencionar nada, nada salía de sus labios, se dedicaba a observar a la chica, mirándola interesado y completamente dulce. — **Mis padres… provocaron todo esto… **—. Sasuke se quedo helado y miro hacia la nada, no la veía a ella, si no veía a unas personas completamente desconocidas, luego frunció el ceño al ver que la chica se alejo lentamente, en la tomo rápidamente del brazos provocando que se tambaleara un poco cayendo encima suyo — **¡Sasuke!** —. Reacciono un poco alterada y nerviosa.

—**Tú no tienes la culpa** —. Volteo su rostro hacia otra parte ante la mirada de sorpresa de la pelirosa, miraba solo el pasillo que estaba completamente vacío. — **De hecho no tienes la culpa de que todo esto haya pasado, pueden estar en tu sangre pero tu mente es distinta… comprendes Sakura-chan** —. Menciono volteando a mirarla que tenía los ojos abiertos completamente y su labio temblaba un poco, él la miro tiernamente y puso sus manos en sus mejillas. — **¿De acuerdo? **—. Ella asintió como una tonta mientras los dos se levantaban del suelo, mirándose lentamente.

— **¡Sasuke-chan!** —. Se escucho el grito cantarín de un hombre, los dos voltearon automáticamente por donde venia aquel grito mirando a un pelinegro con coleta baja que saltaba como caperucita roja con una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios y Sasuke tenía un tic en su ceja, y Sakura lo miraba burlona. Pero se detuvo parpadeando un par de veces, y subió la mirada a su hermano que lo miraba con un tic, luego la bajo a la pelirosa que levanto una ceja, volvió a subirla a Sasuke y la bajo a Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura pero luego reacciono alargando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. — **¡Madre mía! ¡Si Sasuke tiene novia!** —. Grito haciendo una pose dramática haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos. — **¡Pero mira que conseguir una novia tan bonita! ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Has puesto en práctica lo que te enseñe! ¡Por eso estabas tan amargado estos días, seguramente tu dulce novia esta con el periodo y tú no has podido hacer cositas con ella!** —. Seguía en su monologo haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran mas, separándose como si los dos quemaran. — **¡Pero no lo pueden hacer aquí Sasuke-chan! ¡Mama! se puede dar cuenta, y ¡Padre! igual seguramente les irá mal aparte de que tenemos muchas visitas…** —. Itachi no continúo porque Sasuke le había golpeado en la cabeza.

— **¡Deja el drama Itachi!, ¡Sakura-chan no es mi novia! **—. Grito alterado señalándolo, la pequeña pelirosa comenzó a reír y los dos hermanos giraron a verla, esta se seco las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro dedicando una dulce sonrisa.

—**Gracias Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun** —. Dijo dulce mirando tiernamente a ambos.

—**De nada, pero no debes estar llorando y dejar que mi hermanito te consienta** —. Comento burlón acercándose a la chica mientras desordena un poco su cabello y la miraba con una dulce sonrisa. — **No llores delante de Sasori, está más preocupado que tu** —. Susurro en su oído la chica asintió lentamente bajando la mirada sabía que había preocupado de mas a sus hermanos. Sasuke miro a su hermano frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas quitándole la caja de primeros auxilios mirándola por dentro buscando lo que tenía en mente, dándose a su hermano tomando la mano de Sakura sacándola de ahí. — **Huy… que celos** —. Susurro burlón levantándose de hombros y dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar para luego detenerse. — **¡Sasuke-chan se fue y no lo revise como buen hermano mayor!** —. Grito dramático colocando sus manos en sus mejillas dejando que una gran cascada salga de sus ojos. — **¡Madre me matara! ¡Y me quitara una estrellita de buen hermano!** —. Grito dramático dándose la vuelta comenzando a correr como lo llevaba el viento.

* * *

En una silla rodeado de muchos papeles se encontraba un castaño de ojos oscuros delante de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos negros los dos miraban interesante los papeles que le habían mandando sobre los datos de los provocantes de todo este desastre se miraban atentos mirando tranquilamente los papeles que se amontonaban, el desastre en los Estados Unidos si era grande, ya habían pasado dos días allá y todo el mundo estaba muriendo rápidamente la tasa zombie estaba creciendo, escuchaban las noticias por la radio internacional frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, suspiraron frustrados sabiendo que no podían hacer nada.

—**Y bien Fugaku, ¿Alguna idea? **—. Pregunto su esposa mirando a su marido tranquilamente.

—**Solo podemos viajar a una isla que no tenga nada de vida** —. Menciono frunciendo el ceño mirando a su esposa.

— **¿Qué te parece la de Madara?** —. Pregunto interesada mirando a su esposo que fruncía el ceño.

—**Olvídalo, no** —. Menciono seguro de lo que decía haciendo que la mujer dejara salir un largo suspiro con lo terco y necio que era su marido.

— **¿Por qué?** —. Pregunto tranquila mirándolo de reojo, el hombre levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño al notar la mirada de su esposa y suspiro frustrado al saber que se estaba poniendo celoso.

—**Porque no, ¿Contenta?** —. Le reclamo haciendo enojar a la mujer que se levanto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a ella.

—**Fugaku Uchiha** —. Gruño molesta mirando de reojo las reacciones de su marido que tembló lentamente al notar la mirada furiosa de su esposa. — **No me hagas enojar ahora que no estoy de humor, si no haces algo rápido y piensas en un lugar rápido te arrancare hasta el último cabello de tu segunda cabeza, y te freiré el trasero con un cactus** —. Amenazo mirándolo seria.

—**Q…que te parece…** —. Hablaba nervioso el hombre para luego mirar la sonrisa burlona de su mujer mientras acercaba lentamente el rostro a la pelinegra. — **La isla… Bernadette** —. Susurro mirando lentamente las reacciones de su esposo, esta lo soltó estirándose un poco mirando hacia otra parte dejándose llevar por las miradas incrédulas de su esposo.

—**No está nada mal, llamare a mi hermano** —. Contesto dándose la vuelta para sacar su celular evitando mirar a su esposo mientras sonreía arrogante.

—**Mujeres…** —. Se quejo el hombre dejando salir un largo suspiro.

* * *

En una gran isla se podría notar como por fuera simplemente era una pequeña isla dejando ver algunas palmeras, una cabaña de playa realmente grande, dejando asomar a un hermoso hombre alto, de mirada perdida, su cuerpo era corpulento, y se miraba completamente tenso e impaciente, sus orbes grandes de color negro observaban el mar tranquilo, y su cabello largo del mismo color amarrado en una baja coleta, dejando caer a su lado aquellos rebeldes cabellos, de una pequeña cavidad de barba en su barbilla, y arriba de sus labios dejándolo ver completamente sensual e intimidante, frunció mas el ceño al sacar el celular de su bolsillo.

— **¿Hermana?** —. Pregunto interesado con voz ronca y varonil del otro lado del teléfono se escucharon palabras que no eran realmente importantes en este asunto así que fueron censuradas por gritos de algunas personas en la playa. — **¿Qué?** —. Pregunto impresionado mirando interesado el teléfono a lo que su hermana le decía. — **¡Y qué esperas para venir a la isla! ¿Una invitación? Los que sea no me importa, pondré a funcionar habitaciones extras, claro le avisare a los chicos… Mikoto, no mueras **—. Dijo para colgar el teléfono mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño completamente interesado.

— **¿Padre?** —. Una hermosa chica con rasgos infantiles, y maduros a la vez de una rara forma que aparentaba 17 años, vestía un traje de baño ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando notar sus grandes senos, y su cintura pequeña, sus ojos de color dorado realmente grandes miraban con el ceño fruncido a su padre que se mantenía al margen de cualquier cosa, su cabello suelo mojado y rebelde le caía hasta debajo de sus glúteos de color negro, el hombre bajo la mirada desordenándole el cabello a su hija que lo miro haciendo un tierno punchero.

—**Tu tía viene junto a tus primos y algunas personas más **—. Dijo tranquilo mirando el sonrojo que recorrió el rostro de su hija para bajar la mirada asintiendo lentamente. — **Iré a ver en el ordenador para ver lo que pasa allá afuera en el mundo, bajas cuando te sientas lista ¿Vale?** —. La chica asintió lentamente mirando hacia dentro de la cabaña.

—**Vale…** —. Susurro lentamente cuando su padre se dio la vuelta ella callo sentada en el suelo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. — **Itachi-kun…vendrá **—. Susurro lentamente con las mejillas realmente rojas.

— **¿Akane-neesan?** —. Detrás de ella un pequeño chico de ojos negros y cabello rubio miraba interesado a su hermana mayor, que estaba en el suelo, algunas mujeres del servicio se acercaron mirando extrañadas la actitud de la chica.

—**Estoy bien, Yuu-kun** —. Dijo lentamente levantándose para estirarse y mirar hacia la playa tomando la mano de su hermano sonriéndole lentamente.

* * *

—**Ryota-sama** —. Hablo realmente seria una mujer delante de él, con los brazos cruzados mirando interesada la tasa de natalidad que iba decayendo en todo el mundo.

—**Ya me entere, Sumire **—. Comento cortante sentándose en una silla cuando un té fue puesto a su lado, la alta mujer de cabellos azules hizo una referencia volviendo su mirada hacia la pantalla.

—**Hay una gran decadencia señor, no podemos hacer nada enviando señales de SOS ya que la localización de la isla es verdaderamente escasa, y muy pocos barcos son capaces de encontrarla, la única opción sería pasar descubiertos evitando ser contaminados** —. Hablo con autoridad un hombre detrás del que yacía sentado en la silla.

—**Mi hermana vendrá pronto, arreglen el muelle** —. Los hombres asintieron lentamente mirando a ver los grandes aparatos para suspirar frustrado.

—**Una cosa es salvar a su hermana, otra cosa es querer salvar a los sobrevivientes, Ryota-sama entiendo su humilde corazón, pero no se puede arriesgar así por las personas** —. Hablo la mujer de cabellos azules cerrando sus ojos.

—**Fue la promesa que le hice a mi dulce esposa antes de que muriera** —. Dijo dramático, y la mujer de cabellos azules rodo los ojos aburrida escuchando siempre el mismo monologo. — **_"Solo tú puedes salvar el mundo mi amor"_** —. Dijo meloso colocando sus manos en las mejillas moviéndose como lagartija.

—**Lo que usted diga, Ryota-sama** —.

* * *

—**Estamos volando Japón** —. Se escucho la voz cortante de un hombre mirando hacia abajo la ciudad de Tokyo, alargo una sonrisa arrogante cuando las compuertas fueron completamente abiertas, dejando notar a un grupo de hombres vestidos completamente armados, todos asintieron y saltaron del helicóptero cayendo con paracaídas.

— **¡A limpiar la ciudad! ¡Es una orden!** —. Grito por el micrófono un hombre corpulento de ojos café, y mirada matadora, no tenia cabello en su cabeza y miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— **¡Yes! ¡Ibiki-sama!** —. Gritaron al tiempo todos los hombres mirando hacia donde iban a comenzar a atacar, cargando las armas.

* * *

La pequeña pelirosa estaba dormida en las piernas de su madre mientras esta tenia la mirada perdida, estaba en el cuarto junto a las demás chicas que se vestían tranquilamente con ropa nueva, la pelirosa estaba en interiores mirando interesada hacia otra parte dejando salir un largo suspiro.

Su hija levanto la mirada chocándola con su madre que tenia la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, las mujeres giraban de vez en cuando la mirada a la Haruno que la seguía perdida en la pared mirando como boba enamorada. Las cuatro se miraron y sonrieron burlonas, excepto Hinata y Ran que seguían viendo a su amiga y a su madre con dos gotas de sudor.

— **¿Qué chico piensan que es lindo? Ah Ino** —. Pregunto Temari llamando la atención de todas incluso de Sakura.

—**Es obvio que Gaara **—. Menciono melosa pero luego alargo más su sonrisa. — **Pero Sasuke-kun no está nada mal** —. Susurro como una boba mientras se lo imaginaba sin ropa y un hilo de sangre guindaba por su nariz.

— **¿Nada mal?** —. Se hizo la ofendida Tenten y todas giraron a verla. — **Ese niño esta como se quiere, Dios esta mas bueno que el propio William Levi **—. Dijo como idiota comparando a los dos hombres, Temari miro de reojo a la pelirosa que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—**A… a mi me parece… lindo… Naruto…-kun…** —. Dijo tímida la oji perla, y todas giraron a ver a Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

—**Todas sabemos que te gusta Naruto, Hinata-chan** —. Dijeron las tres cantarinas haciendo sonrojar más a la peli azul.

—**Ya dejen de fastidiar** —. Susurro la Haruno levantándose, todas giraron a verla levantando una ceja que se colocaba una blusa que estaba a su lado dejándola ceñida a su cuerpo, dejando ver que se podrían moldear perfectamente su cintura, tomo una falda colocándosela de la misma forma subiendo la corredera de las botas mientras colocaba alrededor de su cuerpo algunas armas, miro a su hija colocándole un tierno vestido de color morado mientras se sentaba a hacerle unas trenzas.

—**Y dime Sakura-chan ¿Quién te gusta?** —. Pregunto interesada Temari mirando con una ceja en alto.

—**Tu trasero rubia cachonda** —. Le contesto la Haruno con una sonrisa arrogante sintiendo como una almohada le golpeaba la cara de una indignada y sonrojada rubia, haciendo reír a todas las chicas, menos a Ran que no sabía ni que pedo.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta, todas giraron lentamente hacia esta se miraron las cinco así que lentamente se paró la pelirosa abriendo la puerta mirando a un pelirrojo de ojos miel mirando a su hermanita con una sonrisa burlona.

— **¿Sasori?** —. Pregunto con una ceja en alto cuando tomaron su mano y se la llevaron a toda velocidad de aquella habitación, dejando a sus amigas con una ceja en alto, y a su hija con media coleta terminada, y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

—**Sasuke **—. Le interrumpió de nuevo Naruto mirando interesado al pelinegro que seguía con la mirada perdida hacia adelante. — **Sasuke… ¡Hey Sasuke!** —. Seguía llamándolo el rubio sin alguna reacción por parte de este.

—**Déjalo Naruto, parece un idiota** —. Comento Gaara mirando a su amigo que seguía quien sabe dónde.

—**Desde que llego ha estado así ¿Le pasara algo?** —. Pregunto Shikamaru mirando aburrido hacia el frente mirando a su amigo que seguía en bobolandia.

— **¿Y si encontró al amor de su vida?** —. Dijo dramático Kiba y todos miraron al castaño para luego mirarse entre sí y levantarse de hombros.

— **¡Nah! ¡Es Uchiha Sasuke!** —. Dijeron a la vez todos restándole importancia. La puerta fue abierta de golpe y todos giraron a ver a Kakashi cubierto de golpes, magulladuras, hematomas, y unos que otros mordiscos, los chicos lo miraron levantaron una ceja y volvieron a lo que hacían.

—** ¡No me ignoren! ¡Desgraciados! **—. Grito señalándolos pero a la hora de hacerlo su cuerpo cayó en el suelo completamente muerto con el alma saliendo de este, todos levantaron una ceja y se alzaron de hombros.

—"_Eso seguramente lo hizo Anko-sensei, y si nos metemos con él nos ira igual así que olvídelo sensei_" —. Pensaron todos a excepción de Sasuke que seguía en bobolandia sonrojado y haciendo extrañas caras, y de un Kakashi con un pie a la otra vida.

* * *

Karin estaba sentada tranquilamente en las piernas de Suigetsu comiéndose a besos mientras sus traviesas manos tocaban el cuerpo del otro disfrutando de las caricias del otro, la pelirroja tenía su mano metida en el bóxer del peli lila, mientras las manos rebeldes de este la tenia debajo de la camisa de Karin moviendo lentamente en círculos sus manos tocando sus pezones mientras los estiraba, y daba pequeños masajes en estos, la mano de Karin le hacía sexo oral a su novio mientras movía de arriba abajo las manos como si en realidad estuviera realmente entretenida, los roncos gemidos quedaban entre la boca de ambos, mientras abrían lentamente sus ojos observándose lujuriosamente.

El peli lila la recostó en el sofá lentamente de donde estaba sacando la mano de su novia de su bóxer sacando su miembro ante la mirada morbosa y arrogante de la pelirosa, lentamente corrió la braga de la chica hincándose para poder entrar a la intimidad de su novia, lentamente se coloco en la entrada besando de nuevo los labios ajenos profundizando el beso de una, disfrutando de la cavidad de esta, la pelirosa movió sus caderas rozando los labios de abajo con el miembro palpitante de él peli lila, el chico alargo una sonrisa entrando de una vez a la intimidad de su novia de manera profunda y tierna, los dos se abrazaban disfrutando de sus mimadas, y lentamente que se tocaban se sentían en completa libertad de comenzar a sentir claramente deseo por el otro, el rostro sereno de Suigetsu gimiendo encima de su novia, que tenía el cabello regado en el suelo, ya que su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás por la acción de haber arqueado su espalda, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, disfrutando del vaivén de su novio junto a su sexo.

Suigetsu alargo una sonrisa arrogante, mirando lentamente el cuerpo de su novia, disfrutando de sus reacciones, acerco sus labios al oído de Karin mordiendo lentamente su lóbulo.

—** ¿Ya estas más tranquila? **—. Le pregunto lentamente a la chica que asintió cerrando sus ojos.

—**Gracias… Sui-chan** —. Susurro sensual moviendo sus caderas en círculo, sintiendo como su sexo era cortamente apretado por las paredes que se contraían y por el palpitar del sexo del peli lila, los dos sintieron que habían llegado a su orgasmo dejándose llevar por la humedad de la pelirroja y el semen del peli lila, se miraron con completo amor besando de nuevo sus labios.

— **¡Karin!** —. Se escucho la voz de afuera de su hermano mayor, esta levanta una ceja aburrida mientras el peli lila se separa tranquilamente acomodándose, la pelirroja hace lo mismo escuchando con una vena en la frente la puerta que no dejaba de ser tocada por un intenso pelirrojo, si su hermano mayor. — **¡Maldita sea Karin! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Deja de estar follando!** —. Grito sacándole más venas a su hermana que miraba fulminante la puerta.

Esta camino a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, Suigetsu miraba divertido hacia su novia sabiendo que iba a quedar sin un cuñado mas, mientras otra vena se le hinchaba, esta abrió la puerta dispuesta a golpear a Sasori pero el cargo a Sakura colocándola en el centro, el peli lila suspiro aburrido sabiendo que no iba a haber rojos escorpiones tirados en el suelo, por estar la pelirosa hay, el puño de la pelirroja se detuvo en el acto y su cuerpo se lleno de corazones y estrellas, Suigetsu miraba aburrido la entrada, y el pelirrojo alargo una sonrisa arrogante, cuando la pelirroja abrazo a su hermana estrujándola en sus senos, que eran más grandes que los de su hermana mientras la movía a todas partes y daba vueltas con ella entre sus senos.

—masdfe ahoghaswlasd kasdeinasd —. Trataba de hablar la pelirosa ante la mirada de burla de dos personas, esta agarro la cintura de su hermana soltándose y cayendo en los pies de su hermano que levanto una ceja dejando de reír para mirar preocupado a la pelirosa. (N/A: ¬¬ Que sobreprotectores…)

— **¡Saku! ¡Futura esposa mía! ¡Y dulce hermana!** —. Grito asustado mirando a su pequeña hermana que tenía los ojos en forma circulares, Suigetsu re apareció su sonrisa burlona mirando a los dos hermanos sobreprotectores.

— **¡Sangre de mi sangre, pequeña renacuajo, ¡Estas bien!** —. Grito de la misma forma Karin arrodillándose a la pelirosa mientras movía su cuerpo hacia adelante y Sasori hacia lo mismo hacia adelante pero como estaban frente a frente el cuerpo de la Haruno se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

— **¡Ya! ¡Suéltenme! **—. Grito exasperada la pelirosa fulminando con su mirada a sus dos hermanos que se quedaron realmente quietos mientras sudaban frio. — **¡Sasori deja de joderme la puta existencia! ¡Cuando lo hagas de nuevo resucitare a Michael Jackson, y cuando lo haga! ¡Le ordenare que te viole! Y tú…** —. Volteo el rostro haciendo estremecer a Karin incluso Suigetsu dejo de reír — **¡Tomare tu clítoris y lo cortare al igual que tus senos y se los daré de comer a los perros! ¡Y no solo eso luego te desnudare y te colocare de exhibición a un grupo de ancianos viejos verdes! **—. Grito fulminando a sus dos hermanos que se levantaron como resortes y se abrazaban temerosos mirando a su hermana.

—** ¡Yes Sakura/chan/sama! **—. Dijeron tomando la orden abrazándose, todos los que pasaban por ahí se congelaron y se dieron la vuelta alejándose rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

El sonido de disparos se escuchaba rápidamente por las calles, aquellas cosas caían al suelo como sacos, hombres vestidos con trajes militares y cubiertos completamente estaban disparando como les habían ordenado, varias granadas se dirigieron hacia sus enemigos haciendo que una explosión se formara en el centro de Tokyo llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca del muelle, y los de la residencia Uchiha se asomaron rápidamente por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño al ver el humo salir entre los edificios, por la colina en la que se encontraban se podría observar fácilmente aquellas cosas.

Todos los chicos que estaban cerca y sintieron aquella explosión corrieron a las ventanas de la gran mansión Uchiha mirando el humo que salía entre los edificios, algunos que conocían el sonido sabían que eran granadas, otros que ignoraban completamente aquellos casos simplemente miraban aterrados el humo, todos giraron su vista al notar como algunos autos completamente elegantes se parqueaban delante de la casa, y las dos personas más importantes de Japón caminaban por el jardín, el presidente Minato Namikaze, Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha. Los cuatro caminaban tranquilamente mientras las puertas de los autos eran abiertas los tres hombres y la mujer se subieron mientras estos arrancaban detrás de estos diez motocicletas seguían los carros, los chicos se miraron entre si y bajaron corriendo.

— **¿Qué pasa?** —. Pregunto Sasuke ya abajo mirando a los guarda espaldas que estaban en la puerta sin dejar entrar a nadie.

—**Los señores fueron a revisar el barco** —. Mencionaron cortante, Sasuke frunció el ceño y suspiro girando a ver a sus amigos, y sus nuevos compañeros que miraban interesado la reacción del pelinegro.

—**Vale… enton…** —. El chico no término cuando un jet paso a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos, los chicos giraron su cabeza hacia arriba cuando un cuerpo fue soltado de este, dejando caer una gran bestia, que dejaba que sus músculos rasgados se asomaran, los chicos y adultos abrieron los ojos asqueándose pero a la vez sacando sus armas comenzando a disparar, la bestia gruño sacando su grande lengua cortando por la mitad a los guardias y miraban a los chicos que cerraron los ojos ante la gran cantidad que salía mientras que de su piel comenzaban a salir pequeñas bestias de la misma forma, que al sacar la lengua atravesaban el cuerpo de los que se pusieron a disparar hacia ellos.

— **¡Sasuke! **—. Grito Sakura tirándolo al suelo al momento de que cinco lenguas pasaran arriba de ellos enterrándose en una rubia de ojos azules que abrió los ojos horrorizada, los chicos giraron la vista hacia Ino que grito desgarrándose el cuello al ser jalada por estos mientras el más grande la tomaba por la boca enterrando sus dientes, la pelirosa miraba horrorizada a su mejor amiga mientras los ojos de los demás se abrían como plato, el cuerpo de todos se tenso de un momento a otro todo paso completamente lento, el grito desgarrador de Ino, los disparos de los demás que estaban alrededor, Itachi se tiro haciendo que los demás salieran del shock estando en el suelo y aquellas lenguas se enterraban en las personas que estaban detrás de ellos. — **I…Ino…** —. Sakura no salía del shock, Sasuke agarro su mano y los dos se levantaron de una corriendo, hacia la mansión una de aquellas piernas tomo la de Sasuke haciendo que los dos cayeran de lleno al piso dejando salir un grito de dolor, Sasori, Karin y Suigetsu salieron comenzando a disparar rápidamente, los tres se acercaron donde los chicos quitándole el rifle a la pelirosa comenzando a disparar rápidamente.

Aquellas criaturas seguían clonándose, en la boca de la más grande estaba la rubia con los ojos abiertos, y alrededor de estos largos huecos de los que salía sangre, Sasori frunció el ceño y tomo rápidamente una de las dagas que cargaba Sakura lanzándola rápidamente a la cabeza de aquella bestia que le atravesó por completo tirándola al suelo, los más pequeños dejaron de moverse de un momento a otro mientras desaparecían, la cerradura de aquella bestia se volvía a cerrar mientras la lengua se movió rápidamente tomando el cuello del pelirrojo apretándolo.

— **¡Sasori!** —. Grito Karin, Sakura reacciono y miro con horror aquella escena comenzando a llorar sus manos temblaban y tomo la Katana corriendo hacia aquella lengua cortándola, Sasori cayó encima de la pelirosa dejando que su cuello sangrara un poco, el chico miro aliviado a su hermana que se aferro a el abrazándolo, cuando sintieron que aquella cosa se iba a tirar delante de ellos una granada había caído en su boca haciéndolo explotar por dentro, dejando que una peli azul y un peli naranja se asomaran por la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa arrogante.

— **¡In…Ino!** —. Grito Naruto saliendo del shock, todos giraron a ver al rubio que cogió el cuerpo de su hermana aferrándolo a su cuerpo, llorando mientras miraba toda la sangre que recorría aquella mujer. — **Ino… Ino despierta tonta… ya todo paso… Ino… ¡INO!** —. Le susurraba dulce su hermano mientras tomaba su rostro Hinata corrió a donde estaba Naruto mirando con horror el cuerpo de su amiga, Temari reacciono tapándole los ojos a la peli perla que estaba llorando en silencio detrás de Naruto, Sakura no se atrevía a pararse de donde estaba, se sentía realmente culpable, la culpa la comía. — **¡Ino…! ¡Despierta hermanita! ¡Por favor… no juegues conmigo!** —. Seguía llorando a mares mirando el cuerpo de su hermana, apretó fuertemente su pecho tirando su cabeza entre el cuello de su hermana, todos miraban a Naruto, Sasuke se levanto caminando hacia su amigo, Naruto levanto el rostro mirando a Sasuke con la mirada perdida hacia adelante, este giro el rostro mirando a Naruto que estaba llorando, cuando se ponía así era un niño pequeño, en busca de consolación. — **Sasuke… se fue… mi hermanita se fue…** —. El llanto se hizo más fuerte donde él estaba, Abrazo a Sasuke que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos dejando el cuerpo de la rubia en las piernas de este mientras se comprimía por más dolor. — **¡Se fue! ¡SASUKE! ¡SE FUE! **—. Gritaba mas desgarrado, haciendo que el pelinegro escondiera su rostro en el cuello del rubio llorando con él.

El pelirrojo abrazo a su hermana que seguía llorando en el cuerpo de Sasori, aferrándose a su camisa mientras su hermano lo miraba tiernamente, Temari soltó a la dulce Hinata cuando estaba cerca de Shikamaru cerrando los ojos evitando llorar, pero no podía faltar aquellas lagrimas que caían en su rostro silenciosas, Tenten lloraba como niña pequeña en los brazos de Kiba que permanecía callado mirando a sus dos amigos. Gaara miraba triste a Naruto mientras se acercaba a este arrodillándose mirando el cuerpo de la rubia, el rubio se dio cuenta llorando un poco mas fuerte a la mano que Gaara le coloco en su hombro.

Yahiko y Konan miraban triste la escena que se abrazaron a su mismo mientras abrazaban al pequeño que yacía en los brazos de Konan, Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo llorando siendo abrazada por la espalda por su hermano que pego su frente en esta espalda mirando al suelo llorando lentamente, la pelirosa gruño molesta levantándose y caminando hasta los chicos Karin simplemente bajo la mirada cruzándola con Suigetsu que la abrazo lentamente disfrutando de su mirada, la rubia estaba en el suelo completamente destrozada la pelirosa se dejo caer en el suelo tirándose en el cuerpo de su amiga arrodillada, llenándose de sangre completamente llorando a mares, mirando a su amiga con sus manos a sus lados mientras la pelirosa lloraba, se desahogaba, sentía a Naruto llorar, y las silenciosas lagrimas de Sasuke las podía observar, levanto el rostro mirando tiernamente a Ino, con una dulce sonrisa.

—**Lo siento…** —. Se quejo entrecortada, Naruto levanto la vista mirando a su amiga. — **Lo lamento tanto… fue mi culpa Ino… mi culpa Ino… no quería que esto pasara… yo… soy una idiota… **—. La pelirosa frunció el ceño ante lo que había hecho y Sasuke rompió el abrazo Naruto la miraba tiernamente pero en su brillo se notaba la tristeza.

—**No fue tu culpa… Sakura-chan** —. Le dijo dulce el rubio los dos se miraron y el brillo de tristeza se opaco completamente cuando comenzaron a llorar a mares abrazándose entre la rubia y ellos, los dos miraban a su amiga y a su hermana con el corazón roto, sin saber que decir o hacer, se sentían inútiles… completamente inútiles.

* * *

Un pelinegro estaba sentado delante del cuerpo de la rubia mirando indiferente hacia su rostro deformado, acerco sus labios a los de Ino sonriendo con melancolía, hace dos horas habían informado que las embarcaciones iban a salir ese mismo día, Sai estaba cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto de Ino a lo lejos de él estaba Minato con los ojos cerrados abrazando a su Hijo menor y Deidara tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, los tres hombres se miraron sonriendo tristemente para dar la vuelta dejando a un pelinegro solo, un sonido hizo que los tres se detuvieran viendo como el cuerpo de la rubia se había levantado, Sai engancho los ojos sorprendidos ante un golpe de la rubia el cuerpo del pelinegro cayo de golpe al suelo cuando lo vio aterrado mirando a la rubia que le dedicaba una mirada asesina y sangrienta, en otras palabras sin vida.

—**I…Ino** —. Susurro temeroso el pelinegro. — **¡Ino! ¡Reacciona!** —. Los hombres corrieron antes de que la rubia mordiera al pelinegro porque habían llegado demasiado tarde, la rubia se había zafado con una fuerza increíble mordiendo el hombro del pelinegro sacándole un grito de dolor, el sonido de algo disparar atravesar la cabeza de la rubia fue desde el techo donde Itachi estaba apuntando fríamente con su arma, dedicando ciertamente una mirada de autoridad y relajo.

— **¡Sai! ¡Amigo estás bien!** —. Pregunto Naruto agachándose a su lado mirando como Sai tenía su mano hinchada, abrió los ojos horrorizado pero luego se calmo al ver la sonrisa sincera de Sai.

—**Sai… lo lamento tanto** —. Dijo Minato alzando el arma, su hijo se altero colocándose delante del pelinegro, su padre frunció el ceño mirando. — **Naruto apártate** —. Ordeno autoritario, el rubio frunció el ceño matando con la mirada a su padre, y este le devolvía la mirada. — **Ahora** —.

—**No padre, ¡No mataras a Sai!** —. Dijo altanero mirando a su padre, Deidara estaba tranquilo mirando el cuerpo del pelinegro y de reojo el de su hermana cerrando los ojos.

—** ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Está infectado! **—. Dijo altanero su padre fulminando con la mirada a su hijo que le dedico de nuevo una mirada fulminante.

—**Porque si el proceso no ha avanzado tanto, puede ser curado** —. Completo indiferente una voz de una mujer, los tres voltearon el rostro desencajando la mandíbula, y Sai se sonrojo levemente al ver semejante mujer detrás de ellos, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados que caían por su mejilla y su rostro se dejaba ver completamente tranquila, y sensual, aquellos grandes orbes rojos se dejaban ver lo hermosa que era con un cuerpo de infarto que hacia babear a incluso el hombre más frio del mundo, entrecerró los ojos de la forma más delicada y dulce posible. — **Un gusto conocerlo, Minato-sama. Mi nombre es Himawari Yamamoto** —. Comento con una gran sonrisa sacándole un derrame nasal a Deidara que la miraba embobado.

—**El gusto es mío, Himawari-chan** —. Comento con una sonrisa mirando a la mujer que la devolvió de igual manera. — **Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que hay una cura?** —. Pregunto interesado y la mujer asintió lentamente dándose la vuelta señalando para que los cuatro la siguieran.

* * *

En una gran sala, de la mansión, se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, si nada más ni nada menos que Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasori, Ran, Ren, Nanami, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Hiro (N/A: el nombre del hijo de Konan y Yahiko) Hidan, Kankuro, Kakashi, Anko, Neji, Sai, Midori, Minato, Hiashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, los guarda espaldas sin nombre de los cuatro, Mei, Karin y Suigetsu, mirando indiferentes e interesados a la mujer delante de ellos, más bien mocosa.

— **¡Bien a todos ustedes!** —. Dijo señalándolos y ellos la miraron con una gota de sudor en la nuca. — **¿Por qué se esta información? Fácil mi hermano trabajaba en las empresas Haruno junto a los padres de ellos tres** —. Comento señalando a los hermanos mientras estos fruncían el ceño. — **Y yo como hermana buena que era robaba datos y los vendía a otras personas para dinero, pero ese no es el rollo** —. Comento restándole importancia y todos cayeron al estilo anime en el suelo. — **El virus fue fabricado para hacer que el cuerpo sea inmune a la influencia del H1N1 **—. Comento pero todos la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Todo eso lo sabemos mujer, ¿Qué quieres llegar con todo esto?** —. Dijo fulminándola con la mirada Karin, ya que su novio la miraba embobado.

—**Déjame terminar, anteojuda siliconada** —. Le dijo haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y algunos incluyendo sus hermanos se taparon la boca para no reír. — **Pero sé que tus hermanos ni tu tienen suficiente dinero para las siliconas, así que por eso te lo cambiare a anteojuda chichona** —. Comento restándole importancia haciendo enfurecer a Karin pero de un momento a otro delante de ella estaba era la pelirosa que golpeo con un zape la cabeza de aquella chica. — **¡Que te pasa frentesota!** —. Grito señalándola.

— **¡Nada idiota! ¡Solo deja el puto teatro y ponte a hablar de lo que es importante!** —. Grito con sus cabales fuera fulminando con la mirada a la peli plata, que suspiro aburrida cruzándose de brazos.

—**Ya… ya** —. Dijo sobándose su pequeño chichón mientras todos miraban tenebrosos a la Haruno que los fulmino con la mirada para que se callaran. — **El problema es que ellos no lo hacían para ese caso, me explico** — Todos asintieron — **Los científicos Haruno estaban haciendo un virus o una droga que les permitiera hacer crecer a los músculos dándoles más fuerza y velocidad, pero utilizaron a los causantes de la influencia del H1N1 eso impide que su cuerpo sea contaminado con enfermedades básicas, pero altera demasiado el sistema nervioso que de tanto crecer puede romper la piel, o dañarlas** —. Todos asintieron en razonamientos mientras esta colocaba su mano en su labio. — **En otras palabras fue un fracaso, según los datos el virus escapo con varios cuerpos humanos que mutaron al estar en contacto con el sol, provocando que sus celular se generaran rápidamente haciendo que su cuerpo se reformara, al darse cuenta los científicos los lanzaron al agua luego de comprobar que habían "muerto" pero eso fue el fin ya que por medio del agua llegaron a una ciudad y comenzaron a destruirlos a todos** —. La chica se quedo callada y todos la miraron. — **Así como tipo…** — coloco una mirada perdida y puso cara de idiota. — **¡Nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos! ¿Comprenden? ¡Nos destruirán a todos, nos destruirán a todos!** —. Seguía imitando a Billy, abriendo la boca y moviendo la lengua de arriba hacia abajo. A todos les salió una gota de sudor, y una vena más grande se hincho en la vena de Sakura. — **Tipo Billy, de las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy** —. Comento restándole importancia.

—**Himawari corre** —. Susurro tétrica la pelirosa a todos les salió una gota de sudor y luego se estremecieron, los que la conocían se orinaron en los pantalones tragando seco cuando la chica inocente giro a ver a la pelirosa con expresión idiota cuando esta la tomo de solapas comenzando a zarandearla ante la atenta mirada de las chicas que tenían una gota de sudor, la chica rápidamente paso un vistazo a todos los que estaban hay que dieron un paso hacia atrás, menos un peli lila, pero frunció el ceño al ver a la peliroja colocarse delante de él y fulminarla con la mirada, suspiro y miro a un hermoso pelirrojo de ojos miel mirando indiferente la escena con una gota de sudor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par corriendo hasta el, soltándose del agarre de Sakura tirándose encima a aquel chico.

—** ¡Protégeme de la frentesota maldita!** —. Dijo dramática aferrándose al cuello del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar por completo, y que algunos lo miraran envidiosos.

—**Etto… s…si lo hago… mi…hermana…me…mata…** —. Esta se separo un poco y miro al choqueado chico y luego giro lentamente su cuerpo al ser agarrada comenzando a patalear como chibi ante las jaladas de Sakura.

— **¡HELP ME!** —. Gritaba como loca aferrándose a la pata de la mesa, mientras era jalada con todo y mesa.

—**Dile adiós a tus amigos** —. Susurro con una sonrisa arrogante la pelirosa ante la mirada de todos mientras dejaban salir un largo suspiro al notar que había salido y no habían sido ellos los lastimados.

* * *

Un gran buque que se notaba en el muelle de Japón estaba zarpando, dentro de este un grupo de personas estaban observando lo que era su ciudad y ahora se escuchaban aquellas bombas de un momento a otro, a lado de una sonriente pelirosa se encontraba una aburrida peli-gris mirando de reojo a la chica, estaba completamente golpeada, con raspones y chichones mientras lloraba a mares en la pierna de un pelirrojo, este sonreía nervioso al haberse ganado a una loca, mientras los demás miraban indiferente la ciudad.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que de Alaska comenzaron a salir aviones por todas partes dirigiéndose hacia donde la pelirosa estaba navegando, sus padres se colocaron lentamente un traje, mirando indiferente el rostro de las personas que lo saludaban, los dos subieron la maleta y se miraron para asentir lentamente, a saber de lo que le esperaba.

—**Estamos listos señores Haruno** —. Ellos asintieron mientras miraron por la ventana.

—**Empezaremos el proyecto cerezo** —. Ordeno firmemente el hombre dueño de una aterradora voz.

* * *

**CONTINUARA! asdfghjk **

**¿A que amaron a los nuevos personajes? **

**Yo ame a Himawari c': es una payasa x'D de pie y cabeza. **

**Uhh, me enamore de Ryota-sama *-* 3**

**La cosa se colocara caliente, T.T Llore escribiendo este capitulo, dude en matarla pero luego no... **

**hasta que me decidí, tenia que hacerlo para mas sorpresas. **

**van apareciendo nuevas parejas y si el tan momento meloso y esperado del SasuSaku *-* 3**

**Amo a Itachi, es un amor~ **

**Gracias por leer los espero en el próximo capitulo. **

**Gracias por sus amados Review's quien iba a pensar que ta tuviera 30 x'3 **


	7. ¿Operación cerezo?

**Capitulo #7 ¿Operación cerezo?**

Lo que ellos no sabían es que de Alaska comenzaron a salir aviones por todas partes dirigiéndose hacia donde la pelirosa estaba navegando, sus padres se colocaron lentamente un traje, mirando indiferente el rostro de las personas que lo saludaban, los dos subieron la maleta y se miraron para asentir lentamente, a saber de lo que le esperaba.

—**Estamos listos señores Haruno** —. Ellos asintieron mientras miraron por la ventana.

—**Empezaremos el proyecto cerezo** —. Ordeno firmemente el hombre dueño de una aterradora voz.

* * *

Una hermosa pelirosa miraba el horizonte del mar, habían viajado dentro de dos semanas, mirando interesada hacia un punto en la nada, la chica dejo salir un largo suspiro de sus labios mirando hacia otra parte, verdaderamente le molestaba el hecho de lo que estaba pasando, la chica cerró los ojos y sintió una mano detrás de ella, esta giro lentamente el rostro topándose con el sereno de Sasuke, que le dedico una tierna sonrisa, mientras se ubicaba detrás de la pelirosa colocando las manos en el borde del buque mirando interesante un punto en la nada.

—**Oye Saku** —. Susurro dulce Sasuke cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer a la pelirosa.

— **¿Qué?** —. Le contesto mirándolo de reojo a lo que el chico sonrió colocando una de sus manos sobre la de ella, en los últimos días aquellos se habían hecho bastante cercanos, y eso ayudaba a la pelirosa con la muerte de su amiga y de Sai que aunque no lo aceptara el chico se había puesto realmente peor y los chicos habían disparado ya que nadie más se atrevía, esta miraba interesada de reojo al azabache que se acerco colocando su barbilla en el hombro de esta.

— **¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?** —.

—**Nop** —. El chico negó divertido la chica de vez en cuando actuaba como la dulce rebelde, pero otras corría ayudar, aunque no lo aceptara la chica mantenía aquel buque lleno de cosas, hacia el aseo en la mañana, la comida junto a las chicas, aunque mantenía fuera a su hermana Karin que se la pasaba en la piscina con Suigetsu, su padre y su madre se llevaban bien con Saku al igual que los demás, no pensó que Minato y Hiashi siendo tan cortes y arrogantes se llevaran de perla con la pelirosa aparte de que Minato la conocía y la celaba como un padre, a diferencia de Jiraiya que la animaba y le decía algunas maldades de su parte, la chica se dio la vuelta, y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa. — **Bueno vale, ganaste** —. Dijo resignada y el Uchiha amplió la sonrisa. — **Estaba pensando en nosotros… en lo que paso… mis padres… tantas cosas se me venían a la mente, Saso al igual que Karin y Gaara aparentan no sentir nada, pero yo sé más que ellos que están completamente destrozados, Sasori aunque diga que no se que llora todas las noches con la estúpida e idiota de Himawari, esos dos cada vez están más cerca que me sacan canas verdes** —. Decía con una mirada póker sacándole a Sasuke una gota de sudor. — **Karin aunque lo aparente mas se que se va a dormir con Suigetsu de vez en cuando porque llora y se descarga con él, Karin es la más débil de todos a pesar de lo fuerte que se muestre es una niña cuando Suigetsu le sonríe y Gaara, el ni siquiera tiene miedo en mostrar lo que siente, pero sé que sus orejas se han vuelto más grande, y más si esa chica que ha estado con él le quita da un poco de brillo a sus ojos, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos, son mis hermanos y los amo pero esta Ran no me para de preguntar por el imbécil de Utakata, al parecer esta esperanzada de que vuelva con el **—.Hablaba hacia la nada y Sasuke simplemente la miraba con una corta sonrisa, pero en lo último frunció el ceño y la pelirosa levanto una ceja divertida. — **Ya, ya no te sulfures Sasukesito no voy a volver con ese idiota** —. Le comento con unas sonrisa dulce.

—**Sabes, si me sigues viendo de esa forma no me aguantare y te besare hasta que pidas clemencia **—. Susurro divertido y la pelirosa se sonrojo completamente, últimamente esa era la forma de discutir de ellos, tirarse indirectas y unas que otras veces se habían besado. — **Sakura** —. La pelirosa levanto la mirada interesada a lo que tenía que decir el pelinegro. — **Te amo **—. La pelirosa se helo completamente abriendo los ojos como plato, el chico bajo la mirada hacia ella viendo hacia un punto en la nada, el chico simplemente movió la barbilla de la pelirosa obligándolo a mirarla, la chica estaba realmente asombrada. — **Creo que me apresure… lo siento** —. El chico sonrió con un poco de tristeza y se dio la vuelta, entrando al barco.

Una chica iba saliendo y miro al pelinegro entrar con semblante de tristeza, luego dirigió una mirada a su futura cuñada y decidió ir a molestarla, pero se asombro de ver que estaba en el suelo, en las dos semanas aunque esas dos digan que es fastidioso estar cerca de la otra parecían uña y mugre, la chica se arrodillo delante de la pelirosa y frunció el ceño.

—**Hey cabeza de chicle, ¿Moriste?** —. Pregunto la chica pero al no recibir respuesta suspiro sabiendo que pasaba. — **¿Ya se te declaro el sexy morocho que no es más sexy que tu sensual y apetecible hermano? **—. La pelirosa asintió. — **Oh vamos y lo dejaste escapar** —. La chica volvió a sentir — **¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?! ¡SABES LO QUE LUCHO EN SU SER DECIR ESAS PALABRAS! ¡Y LOS MALDITOS CONSEJOS QUE EL SENSUAL Y HERMOSO DE SASO Y YO LE DIMOS PARA QUE SE ANIMARA CONTIGO BORREGA! ¡QUÉ TE PASA MALAGRADECIDA ASÍ NOS PAGAS!** —. Gritaba histérica y salida de si la peliplata.

**—¡YA NO ME GRITES MALDITAS HISTERICA! ¡SI HE HECHO UNA ESTUPIDEZ PERO QUE QUERIA QUE LE DIJERA!** —. La chica se freno de golpe y la miro. — **Maldita engendra, como sabias eso** —. La chica suspiro y se tiro enfrente de la pelirosa.

—**Una vez Saso y yo pasamos cuando ustedes estaban hablando, Sasori se sorprendió de que fueras realmente sincera con él y que le contabas todo lo que pasaba, el sensual y apetecible de tu hermano me dijo que nunca habías sido así con alguien desde lo de Utafasha así que yo le dije que apostaba lo que sea de que ese borrego sensual y tierno pelinegro estaba enamorado de vos así que apostamos unos que otros billetes y una suculenta noche de sexo si el perdía y si yo perdía tenía que quedarme callada por todo un mes así que fácilmente le hicimos y acerté porque el borrego sensual y sexy nos dijo sus sentimientos** —.

—**Espera, ¿Sasori lo acepto así porque si? **—.

—**¿Qué parte de que estaba realmente asombrada no has entendido y no solo eso tanto Neji como Gaara que conocen al Uchiha dijeron que si, el borrego es una buena persona aparte de que no ha probado los instintos carnales, y sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un hombre así? **—. La chica abrió los ojos asombrada.

—**No** —.

—**Si mi amor, tanto sus amigos y el no los confirmaron, el chico no ha estado interesado en nadie hasta que te vio en aquel autobús y escucho tu historia, desde ese momento dijo que te iba a proteger **—. Dijo toda dramática.

—**Entonces… he hecho una estupidez… **—.

—**Claro que sí, es obvio que siempre haces estupideces pero en esta te pasaste, a ver malagradecida levántate y ves a su habitación** —. La chica sin pensarlo se levanto comenzando a correr.

—**Hey enana que haces aquí sola** —. Pregunto un sensual pelirrojo mirando a la chica que lo volteo a ver como perro arrepentido saltando encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo que si no fuera por los reflejos hubiera caído.

—**Estaba de celestina con tu hermana animándola** —. Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

— **¿Por qué?** —. Pregunto interesado y la chica se hizo la misteriosa y suspiro mientras la cargaba como costal de papas. — **Vamos a ver algo que se que vas a llegar a arruinarles la diversión** —.

—**¡No me hagas esto papacito sensual de rostro angelical que aparentas menos! **—. Gritaba enojada.

—**Pff **—. Dijo el ante lo que se quejaba mientras esta se cruzaba de brazos mirando molesta a su "amigo y novio" — **¿Cuándo le diremos a Saku de lo nuestro?** —. Interrumpió antes de la queja la chica se hizo la misteriosa y este simplemente suspiro. — **Olvídalo** —.

—**Ya debe saberlo Saso, pasamos todos los días juntos** —. Dijo restándole importancia. — **La borrega me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, aunque nos jodamos** —.

—**Lo sé, pero esa es peor que Karin cuando se consigue una nueva conquista** —.

—**Oh vamos, Karin esta coladita por Suigetsu, y estos solo tienen ojos para ellos dos** —. Dijo burlona acordándose de la vez que los encontró en sus escenas y esta formo un espectáculo, sin duda era divertido joder a Karin y hacerla enojar, pero era aburrido ver que su noviecito le seguía el juego suspiro y miro de reojo el trasero de Sasori tocándolo. — **Oye bonito, ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos en tu habitación todo el día?** —. Dijo insinuante levantando las cejas de arriba abajo, el chico sonrió con malicia y camino más rápido.

* * *

Una hermosa pelirosa estaba parada fuera de la habitación de un morocho, ella sabía que estaba dentro porque escuchaba la voz del morocho mas no sabía si estaba con alguien, toco lentamente la puerta y cuando se abrió estaba el pelirrojo, su hermano Gaara que la miro y luego se hizo a un lado, la habitación del barco era realmente pequeña, no era un barco de lujo de los Uchiha porque no habían tenido tiempo de arreglar uno en realidad era un poco pequeño, donde tenía un teléfono, un gran y largo espejo que delante de este había una pequeña cama, arriba había una repisa donde estaban sujetas las maletas, y un azabache acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. El chico ni se inmuto su hermano salió y miro a su dulce hermana con una sonrisa de que estaba realmente de acuerdo, sus hermanos son demasiado sobreprotectores, pero confiaban en el azabache, y ella sintió que todo lo que había vivido en el pasado no era tan fuerte para romper ese hermoso momento, la chica se mordió los labios y entro cerrando la puerta.

—**Gaara, ¿Quién mierda era?** —. Pregunto frio el chico, la pelirosa abrió los ojos como plato y se acerco arrodillándose al pelinegro. — **Gaara** —. Volvió a llamar el chico, pero una dulce melodía le hizo abrir los ojos.

—**No soy Gaara, pero si quieres me puedo colocar una peluca y lentillas y veras a mi hermano** — Dijo jugando con el chico que seguía deleitándose con la mirada de la pelirosa.

—**Lo siento… no sabía** —. Su voz cambio completamente, la chica se enterneció sabiendo que él no usaba su típico tono con ella de frio como con otras personas.

—**No, yo soy la que lo siento** —. El chico levanto una ceja, y ella le dedico una sonrisa — **Lamento no haber contestado al tiempo, la verdad es que me tomo de sorpresa la sinceridad con lo que me lo dijiste, no me había sentido tan incómoda y ta… **

—**De que estás hablando… **

—**Déjame terminar Sasuke** —. El chico asintió pero por dentro se estaba desgarrando escuchando sus palabras. — **Nunca me había sentido tan emocionada, tenia tantos sentimientos dentro que no los podía despertar si no fuera por la estúpida e idiota de mi cuña que no me podía colocar de acuerdo…**

—**Eso quiere decir… **

—**Si idiota, te amo** —. El chico dentro de su corazón sintió como que algo explotaba por dentro, miro a la chica como si fuera todo lo que deseara pegando su rostro hacia ella mientras le devoraba la boca, en un tierno movimiento, mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas de la chica y esta se levantaba sentándose en la cama, los dos simplemente se dejaban llevar por el beso, los dos estaban disfrutando de aquellas caricias, y aquellos deseos que desde que se conocieron habían despertado algo en su interior. — **¿Estás seguro?** —.

—**Tú eres la persona que yo amo, no me importa que tengas un hijo con ese imbécil, esa pequeña también le cogí cariño al igual que todos es hiperactiva demasiado inteligente, tanto como su madre** —. Susurro lo ultimo con dulzura juntando de nuevo los labios con la chica, que comenzó a mover sus manos hasta el torso del azabache. — **Sakura… quiero perder la virginidad contigo…** —. Sakura se asombro pero sonrió lentamente besando sus labios.

—**Vale, entonces yo también la perderé** —. El chico levanto una ceja y la pelirosa rio un poco.

—**Sabes Sasuke, nunca considere que Utakata me haya quitado la virginidad, fue una violación no algo con amor, aunque la mujer no sea virgen para mi alguien que pierda por completo su virginidad y disfrute de estar con su novio es cuando los dos hagan el amor** —. La pelirosa sonrió un poco y el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa dulce.

— **¿Entonces estas lista para perderla conmigo y hacer el amor?** —. La chica le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

**(An: Queridas lectoras, y lectores aquí su presente informa que va a ver el Lemon más dulce y romántico que he escrito, me he tomado cinco cervezas a ver si se me abría la mente para hacer algo dulce. Inner: Esta mujer tiene los nervios de hierro -.-" An: En fin, espero que disfruten coloque todo tipo de canciones románticas a ver si eso también me inspiraba pero lo que hizo fue darme ganas de vomitar Inner: Si agradezcan que no devolvió todo el licor al computador An: **_-la zapea- _**Calla que hasta para mi suena asqueroso en fin, espero que lo disfruten y no se empalaguen tanto) **

El chico dulcemente la coloco en sus piernas mientras la pequeña Sakura torpemente estaba correspondiendo el beso fogoso que el chico había comenzado, los dos estaban perdido en sus lenguas como si aquellas eran las que les llenaban completamente, el chico mordió torpemente el labio inferior de la chica sacándole un jadeo de placer ante aquel gesto el chico simplemente se sintió en las nubes, comenzando a mover sus manos para acercarla más a ella, dejando que un gruñido se escapara del labio de ambos al momento de que sus sexos chocaron.

Las manos rebeldes de la Haruno bajaron lentamente hasta el inicio de la playera del Uchiha removiéndola lentamente, rompieron el beso mirándose atentamente a los ojos, había un brillo lleno de diversión, lleno de amor y otras cosas que no podía evitar que apartara su mirada de ella, la chica rápidamente aventó la camisa hacia un costado y quedo embelesada por el cuerpo del Uchiha, este al darse cuenta hizo que su ego se subiera completamente, pero algo se había puesto realmente duro cuando la chica comenzó a jugar con el pecho ajeno, dándole leves besos y mordidas provocando que el azabache comenzara a deleitarse con la pelirroja, la chica subió la mirada mirando inocente al chico que se dedicaba a comérsela con la mirada.

Este ni sonso ni perezoso comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa que portaba la pelirosa de un hermoso color crema, esta callo completamente al suelo, el chico se quedo mirando los senos de la pelirosa que se los cubrió completamente roja volteando el rostro hacia otra parte, el chico lentamente se acerco a ella colocando sus manos en la mejilla de la pelirosa, apartando las manos de ella con sus codos.

—**Porque te cubres Saku, te ves hermosa** —. Este subió sus manos para remover los rebeldes flequillos que se escaparon por su rostro y la chica lo miraba completamente embelesada.

—**Claro como tú no eres mujer y no te da vergüenza** —. Susurro girando su rostro indignada, la chica rio un poco y se asombro al sentir el beso del azabache en su frente.

—**Sí, no soy mujer pero también tengo vergüenza, es mi primera vez…** —. Susurro quedito acostándola en la cama, comenzando a besar sus labios para comenzar a bajar a sus hombros y repartir besos por estas partes, la pelirosa comenzó a gemir lenta y dulcemente haciendo que las hormonas de sexo de Sasuke se activaran.

El chico comenzó a mover sus manos hasta la parte de atrás del cuerpo de la pelirosa, buscando el broche, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo, se detuvo de su repartición de besos y la pelirosa lo miro con una ceja en alto pero luego rio un poco y el pelinegro se sentó indignado cuando ella con el pie lo alejo un poco.

—**Sasu, mi broche esta aquí** —. Susurro sensual al momento de colocar sus manos al frente, el Uchiha dirigió la mirada donde señalaba la chica, a un broche que estaba en la parte de adelante, pero los maravillosos senos de la chica los cubría así que esta los separo un poco, y el Uchiha trago seco. — **¿Quieres hacer los honores? **—. Este asintió automáticamente, y sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al sostén de la pelirosa.

—**Maldita sea Sakura, de donde sacaste tanta delantera** —. La pelirosa rio un poco, al sentir que era despojada de su pieza, la pelirosa completamente roja, pero sin taparse se volvió a acostar levantándose de hombros, el chico se mordió el labio al verla en esa posición, sonrió un poco y lentamente se acerco a sus labios robándole un beso más profundo.

Las manos del azabache bajaron hasta sus caderas, mientras sus besos bajaban hasta el mentón y luego bajaron a su cuello donde iba dejando un hilo de baba, los gemidos de los dos se estaban intensificando y más cuando la pelirosa había bajado sus manos atrevidamente al pantalón del morocho metiendo las manos en su bóxer, donde sintió el miembro del chico, este sin nada mas comenzó a besa sus pezones, aquellos rosados y pequeños que le gustaron desde el momento que los vio, mordía, pellizcaba los dos pares de gemelos ante los gemidos de la pelirosa, el chico se quedo realmente helado mordiendo fuertemente un pezón de la chica haciéndola gemir de placer y dolor, sus manos salieron de la parte baja del azabache pasando por sus labios la sustancia ajena.

—**S…Sakura yo…** —. La pelirosa rio divertida colocando aquella esencia en su boca. — **¿Qué eres loca? ¡Escupe eso!** —. La pelirosa levanto una ceja más divertida y pasó sus manos por su labio más sensual, deleitándose con el sabor del semen de él pelinegro.

—**Es delicioso tu semen SA-SU-KE-CHAN** —. Sasuke se sonrojo por completo pero una maldad le había venido a su mente.

—**Sabes, se dice que es ojo por ojo y diente por diente** —. La pelirosa levanto una ceja extrañada, pero el pelinegro se hinco sobre su parte inferior quitando la molesta falda y las molestas bragas.

— **¿Sasuk…**

La pelirosa no termino de hablar cuando sintió que el pelinegro mordía su clítoris haciéndola gemir de placer, el chico mordía y pasaba la lengua gustando del sabor que tenía su pelirosa, la chica había aumentado los gemidos sintiéndose en el cielo, no podía creer como era que ese sujeto la hacía volar tanto en solo un par de segundos la chica se mordió lentamente el labio soltando un gemido más placentero y más grueso al sentir la lengua del azabache dentro de su intimidad.

—**M…mierda Sasuke… mas….más rápido** —.

Gemía descontrolada la pelirosa, sintió que este había detenido completamente sus caricias, soltando un gruñido de rabia, haciendo sentir más arrogante al pelinegro, esta levanto una ceja al ver que se desprendía completamente de sus prendas, la pelirosa abrió los ojos al ver el miembro de Sasuke mientras este se sonrojaba un poco, la pelirosa rio divertida mientras este se levantaba un poco tambaleando tomando entre una maleta algunos preservativos la pelirosa lo miraba interesada mientras este se trataba de ponérselo.

—**A ver y te ayudo, que temblando se irá la excitación** —. Dijo burlona, y amplio mas su sonrisa al escuchar el gruñido de Sasuke.

Sus manos se dirigieron al miembro del morocho y la chica lentamente fue colocando el condón, cuando termino sonrió triunfal, pero bajo la mirada mordiendo lentamente los testículos de un excitado Uchiha, este llevo sus manos a las caderas de la pelirosa levantándola, la chica se acostó de nuevo en su cama y el Uchiha encima de ella, se miraron de reojo y completamente sonrojados, el bajo la mirada hasta la frente de la chica y la beso dulcemente, la chica movió sus caderas un poco para abajo para darle a entender al chico que podría entrar cuando él estuviera preparado.

El chico comenzó a entrar dentro de la pelirosa, completamente suave y lento la chica hizo un gesto de molestia porque luego de lo de Utakata no había hecho más nada pero luego sintió un completo placer así que tomo de solapas el rostro del Uchiha plantándole un beso en sus labios, comenzando a devorarlo con los labios, mientras el Uchiha se sentía completamente en una cima despejado sin que los problemas los recorrieran, sus mentes no pensaban en otra cosa que no fueran aquellas dos personas, el Uchiha pensando en la Haruno y viceversa.

El chico comenzó a moverse más rápido y más profundo, la chica comenzó a sostener el cabello del Uchiha mordiendo lentamente su pecho, y dejando marcas por todo esto, mientras el chico gemía y gruñida de placer haciendo lo mismo que la pelirosa, los dos estaban completamente llenos de placer, el chico aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones sintiendo el vaivén de los cuerpos, escuchando el sonido de cuando entraba y salía de la pelirosa, y esta tenía el mismo sentimiento que Sasuke, pero su rostro se encontraba completamente satisfecho sintiéndose en la cima, los chicos se miraron a los ojos profundamente, identificando un brillo dentro de ambos, estaban llenos de placer, se miraban col lujuria, pero sinceramente ese brillo identificaba el amor que le tenía al otro, la chica paso sus manos por el cuello del chico besándolo, al momento de que ambos mordieron el labio del otro sintiendo como las paredes de la chica se cerraban, y el morocho comenzaba a sentir como su miembro palpitaba.

Los dos llegaron al tiempo al clímax, el cuerpo del azabache cayó encima de la oji jade, los dos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron lentamente, mientras profundizaban otro beso, el chico no salía del cuerpo de la pelirosa porque sentía que estando dentro del otro era lo mejor del mundo, la chica lentamente subió sus manos al rostro del chico profundizando un beso más dulce y sincero, mientras este se hincaba un poco, y esta comenzó a mover sus caderas, los dos sonrieron sobre el beso, comenzando de nuevo un vaivén, en donde no importaba lo que estaba pasando solo eran ellos dos.

* * *

Una peliazul caminaba tranquilamente por la embarcación, y dirigió una mirada donde estaba su esposo junto a dos personas que ella conocía bastante bien, camino más cerca y le salió una gota de sudor al ver a los tres hacer caras extrañas a su pequeño hijo, esta se aclaro la garganta y los hombres dejaron de hacer caras extrañas y la miraron con una sonrisa.

— **¡Konan!** —. Saludo Naruto levantando la mano, la chica le sonrió dulcemente y camino hasta los chicos, dándole un beso de pico a su esposo mirando de reojo a su hijo que apenas la vio comenzó a mover sus bracitos hacia ella. — **Ne… prima** —. La peliazul levanto la mirada interrogante, y el chico se rascaba la nuca. — **¿Me das un concejo de chica?** —. La chica soltó una risa y asintió mientras los otros se iban a buscar algo que comer, ya que se sabían la historia del rubio.

—**A ver qué pasa rubio** —. Pregunto cruzándose de brazos a la altura de sus pechos sosteniendo en sus piernas a su hijo que disfrutaba del rostro sereno y dulce de su madre.

—**Ubicas a Hinata-chan** —. La chica asintió y levanto una ceja. — **Ayer… bueno ayer que estamos en la cena sabes que nos pusimos a beber como locos y todo ese rollo, bueno el cuento es que fui a su habitación y me le declare…** —. La peliazul sonrió enternecida por los gestos del rubio. — **Pero… la verdad es que de una a la otra nosotros nos acostamos… así que… ella no me quiere ver ni siquiera me quiere decir algo… yo bueno…** —.

—**A ver Narutin, ¿Qué te llevo a esa deducción?** —. Pregunto tranquila.

—**Me ha estado ignorando Konan, de un momento a otro la chica se tenso y me saco de su habitación a patadas, dejándome en pelotas, gracias a dios que no había nadie a esa hora, ¡No me quiere ver! Dañe por completo nuestra amistad** —. Decía frustrado el rubio.

— **¿La chica era virgen?** —. El chico asintió, ella se levanto y abrazo a su primito del alma mientras le removía los cabellos. — **Sos baka, vez a decirle lo que sientes** —. El chico la miro de reojo. — **Seguramente pensó que porque estabas borracho estabas mintiendo, que seguramente la utilizaste y luego la botaste, ves a decirle lo que sientes pedazo de idiota** —. Comento con una sonrisa, el rubio se le ilumino el rostro y comenzó a correr dentro del barco.

—**Sos baka, ves a decirle lo que sientes** —. Repitió una voz detrás de ella, la chica frunció el ceño y miro a su esposo cruzado de brazos con dos refrescos en la mano, y un biberón en los labios. — **Sabes que te ves tan sensual cuando das concejos** —. Le repitió cerca del oído, la chica no pudo evitar contener un gemido de placer, y esto le subió el ego al peli naranja. — **Te amo, Konan** —. Susurro cerca de sus labios.

—**Y yo a ti, tonto** —. Menciono tranquila cerrando los labios en un beso.

* * *

—** ¡Olvídalo Namikaze! **—. Grito Neji histérico mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—**Oh vamos Neji, ayúdame sabes lo que tu hermana siente por mí, por fis** —. Decía con cara de niño bueno, el castaño levanto una ceja y suspiro frustrado. — **Te ayudare con esa morocha que esta tragadita de ti** —. El castaño levanto una ceja. — **Se que estas coladito por la colorada de cabello corto** —. El chico se sonrojo completo pero frunció el ceño.

—**Está bien, tu ganas Naruto y solo lo hago porque se que estas coladito por mi hermana desde primaria** —. El rubio se sonrojo completamente y el castaño alargo una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

— **¿Gaa-chan?** —. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada observando a una hermosa chica de unos grandes ojos rojos, esta se tiro en el piso del barco mirando de reojo al chico que sonrió lentamente. — **Estas bien peque** —. Pregunto la chica mirándolo de reojo, este asintió un poco mirando hacia el cielo.

—**Tengo una fea punzada, como si me dice que Saku está en peligro **—. Susurro por lo bajo, su amiga entendió a donde iba aquella faceta y sonrió tiernamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—**No te preocupes por eso bonito, sabes que Saku es poderosa es como una chica mala** —. Dijo riendo un poco mientras movía lentamente su mano por el cabello del pelirrojo que se acostó en el hombro de la chica que sonreía tiernamente.

—**Lo sé, pero eso no me impide preocuparme, soy su mellizo, nacimos juntos, crecimos juntos e incluso estuvimos dentro de la barriga de mi madre por nueve meses, puedo sentir cuando ella es feliz, cuando está preocupada pero en estos momentos… siento como si todo fuera a acabar** —.

—**No digas eso bonito, escucha si el mundo está llegando a su fin pero gracias a Kami-sama y a la familia Uchiha nosotros nos dirigimos a una isla desierta, donde podremos vivir hasta que todo este alboroto llegue a un fin, a ver vamos a comer algo a ver si se te quita esa cara ¿vale?** —. El chico la miro y le sonrió dulcemente, algo que le encantaba de la chica era la facilidad de hablar, y lo madura que era.

—**Vale Ren, tú ganas** —. Los dos sonrieron y entraron al buque en busca de comida agarrados de la mano.

* * *

Nanami caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos y sintió que algo iba en una carrera infernal, a su lado paso rápidamente una mancha amarilla, llevándose a una mancha castaña que iba más bien volando por todo el lugar, le salió una gran gota de sudor al sentir que aquella mancha castaña levantaba la mano saludando a la chica, esta hizo el mismo gesto sonriéndole dulcemente mientras se dignaba a seguir caminando y por dentro se moría de curiosidad a ver a donde llevaba Naruto a cierto castaño de oji perla que la traía loquita desde hace semanas.

La chica se detuvo y escucho un llanto abrió lentamente la puerta mirando a Tenten y Temari alrededor de una peliazul que seguía llorando como una niña pequeña, la chica cerró la puerta llamando la atención de las tres mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

—**Supongo que sabes el porqué llora** —. La chica asintió.

—**Pienso que Naruto no te mintió, no sé porque tanto drama ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?** —.

—**Tengo miedo de que no se acuerde de lo que hicimos…** —. Sollozo la peliazul.

—**Yo creo que se acuerda muy bien, ahorita paso como un rayo con un Neji mientras llevaba unas que otras cosas** —. Dijo burlona y la peliazul la miro interrogante. — **¿Cuánto quieres apostar de que el rubio esta coladito por ti desde hace años?** —. La chica levanto una ceja interrogante, y las otras dos sonrieron cómplices.

—**Vale, si Naruto esta coladito por nuestra Hinata desde anoche tu ganas, pero si Naruto esta coladito por nuestra Hinata desde hace tiempo ganamos nosotras** —. Las tres se miraron retadoras y asintieron.

—**Si yo gano ustedes dos harán un streep en el salón principal **—. Las dos asintieron seguras.

—**Entonces si yo gano, tú y Tenten se van a declarar a Neji y a Kiba** —. Las dos abrieron los ojos completamente asustadas, y Tenten miro a Temari que sonreía triunfal.

—**Eso fue un golpe bajo** —. Dijo entre risas la peliazul.

— **¡Hecho! **—. Dijo segura la otra peliazul, mientras miraba con arrogancia a las otras dos, sintieron como la puerta fue tocada y las tres se metieron en un armario y Hinata comenzó a mover sus piernas y suspiro abriendo la puerta.

—**N…Naruto-kun…** —. Susurro por lo bajo, el chico estaba delante de la puerta con un ramo de flores y su peculiar sonrisa zorruna.

—**H…Hinata-chan…bueno yo… quería hablar contigo… a solas…** —. Dijo nervioso pero fulmino al armario que estaba entre abierto, y tres pares de ojos miraban al rubio. — **Se que están hay** —. Dijo señalando el armario del cual salieron tres chicas aburridas, el rubio las miro y estas salieron de la habitación.

* * *

—**Que aburrido** —. Se quejo la peliazul, pero al sentir una presencia intimidante atrás, y un olor que la volvía realmente loca, giro todo su cuerpo delirando a aquel castaño que le quitaba el sueño, el chico levanto una ceja al ver a las tres hay.

— **¿Qué hacen par de curiosas?** —. Pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Las tres se tensaron y comenzaron a jugar con sus dedos estilo Hinata. —**Vamos, el rubio lleva una cámara en la chamarra para ver qué pasa, no sean tontas vamos** —. Las chicas se miraron burlonas y corrieron a alcanzar a Neji que caminaba delante de ellas, y alguien lo miraba como boba enamorada.

* * *

La chica estaba sentada en la cama y el rubio seguía en la puerta, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados, y se miraron de reojo bajando la mirada al tiempo, pero luego la levantaron decididos pero al ver los ojos de la otra persona se embobaron en ellos, hasta que una fuerza extraña recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

—**Naruto/Hinata** —. Los dos se asombraron al no escuchar el sufijo que los caracterizaba, pero los dos bajaron de nuevo la cabeza avergonzados. — **Te amo** —. Dijeron al tiempo los dos mientras se sonrojaban a más no poder.

—**Yo...bueno… etto, tu… y eso… yo… ¡Vale ya basta!** —. Se grito Naruto golpeándose un poco el rostro y se arrodillo delante de Hinata. — **Tu eres esa chica que me ha robado el sueño desde que te conozco, desde que estábamos en primaria me sentía atraído hacia ti, tu cabello corto, tus dulces y brillantes ojos perla, todo lo que tu mente piensa es todo lo contrario, se que te lastime presentándote a mis novias porque eras mi mejor amiga, pero es que no soportaba ver que tú te divertías demasiado con los chicos, pensé que te gustaba alguno de ellos, pero ayer comprendí que no, me gusto la experiencia, no fue la primera mía pero me alegro que era la primera tuya** —. La chica se asombro por todo lo que el chico le había dicho. — **Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿Para luego mi amante? ¿Y finalmente mi esposa?** —. Pregunto todo dramático el rubio haciendo reír un poco a la chica.

—**Claro Naruto-kun** —. El chico la atrajo hacia si besando fogosamente sus labios.

* * *

— **¡Gane! **—. Grito Temari bailando como una loca mientras movía sus piernas, el castaño tenía un refresco apretado mirando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, la castaña le guiño un ojo a su amiga y salieron por la puerta ante la mirada insólita de Neji.

—**Lo voy a matar** —. Neji se dio lentamente la vuelta pero fue sujetado por una aburrida y sonrojada chica. — **Nani, no estoy de humor** —. Le dijo a la chica que trago un poco y se acerco al chico.

—**Me importa** —. Dijo levantando la mirada, el castaño levanto una ceja, y esta jalo su rostro estampándole un beso en la boca, Neji abrió los ojos como plato, pero luego de un momento comenzó a corresponder aquel beso.

— **¿Nani?** —. Pregunto levantando la mirada, para luego bajarla hacia el rostro de la chica que estaba escondido en su pecho.

—**No preguntes maldición, no quiero saber nada** —. El chico se enterneció al escuchar su voz mientras la tomaba de la mano, caminando hacia la cama y la sentaba mientras ella se sonrojaba completamente. — **Neji… no sé que me paso… es que aquella confesión… yo…bueno…** —.

—**Naruto no mentía** —. La chica levanto el rostro y abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que Neji se acerco dándole un beso en la nariz para luego bajar hasta los labios ajenos. — **Que estas coladita por mí** —. La chica frunció el ceño y Neji también rio un poco por sus gestos — **Como yo lo estoy por ti** —. La chica abrió los ojos completamente impresionada.

**(An: Nani, saben que se llama Nanami, pero los chicos le acortaron el nombre porque les dio la gana, aunque así solo le dice Neji porque los demás le dicen Nana) **

—**N…Neji** —. El chico acorto la distancia besando lentamente sus labios, la chica le correspondió de la misma manera, mientras colocaba las manos en el cuello del chico profundizando el beso mirándose de vez en cuando tiernamente.

* * *

—**Jojojo me tienen que pagar por celestina** —. Decía la rubia con las manos en la jarra como una loca psicópata.

—**Ahora que rubia loca** —. Por la parte de atrás apareció Shikamaru aburrido cruzado de brazos, y un castaño con aspecto perruno mirando a la castaña delante de él, que se sonrojo por completo.

—** ¡Oye yo no soy loca! **—. Le grito señalándolo el chico sonrió un poco y se acerco a besar sus labios. — **Hey peque sensual, ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos?** —. Le dijo insinuante, el chico rio un poco y le tomo la mano desapareciendo de la vista de aquellos dos.

— **¿Parece que estorbamos? **—. Dijo sarcástico el chico rodando los ojos, miro de reojo a la castaña que estaba temblando un poco sonrojada. — **¿Ten?** —. La chica trago seco y miro al chico para luego colocarse más tensa. — **¿Tienes frio, fiebre? Hey estas bien** —. Pregunto preocupado acercándose a la chica mientras juntaba su frente con el de la chica, esta se sonrojo mas mientras Kiba suspiraba completamente aliviado. — **Me alegro que estés bie…**

El chico se asombro completamente y sonrojándose, al momento de que Tenten había unido sus labios con los de él, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces, pero luego relajo la mirada cerrando los ojos acercando a la chica mas a él, mientras los dos degustaban de los labios ajenos, la chica completamente sonrojada le seguía el juego.

— **¿Por qué tan de repente?** —. Pregunto dulce, la chica giro un poco el rostro sonriendo como boba

—**Bueno… Temari hizo una apuesta de que me tenía que confesar pero la verdad… solo se me ocurrió besarte** —. El chico soltó una carcajada y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la oji chocolate.

—**Esa mujer si está loca, pero ¿No habías hablado de que llevamos saliendo ya hace bastante tiempo?** —. La chica negó un poco pero un grito se escucho en el pasillo, iba saliendo Temari con aspecto de zombie mirando a los dos chicos que estos palidecieron completos.

—**T…tema…** —.

— **¡Tema nada! ¡Como que sales con este morocho desde hace tiempo y no me habías dicho!** —.

—**Fue hace dos semanas** —. Susurro Tenten mirando a su amiga que estaba enojada.

— **¡Hace dos semanas que estamos en este lugar! ¡Tenten! **—.

—**Ya ya tranquila rubia** —. El chico se coloco detrás de su novia mirando el aspecto horroroso que tenia la rubia.

— **¿Qué es todo este alboroto?** —. Pregunto saliendo de la habitación Neji junto a Nanami agarrados de la mano.

—**Estos dos están saliendo **—. Dijo indignada la rubia.

—**Aja ¿Y?** —. Le contesto Neji restándole importancia.

—** ¡Hasta Neji sabia! **—.

—**Soy amigo del baka de Kiba, es obvio que me entere** —. Dijo restándole importancia.

—**Eso quiere decir… que…** —. La rubia volteo rápidamente pero lo único que se veía eran puntos negros y una gran nube de humo. — **Ese maldito… para lo único que sirve y que no tiene flojera es para huir de mi ¡Shika! ¡Aparece en este instante!** —. Grito la rubia comenzando a corretear a su novio. Los demás comenzaron a reír mientras se miraron y asintieron.

* * *

La noche había pasado, y todos estaban en el recibidor mientras comían tranquilamente, todos tenían la mirada perdida sin decir absolutamente nada, ninguno sabia como encarar las cosas, pero la primera en hablar fue Sakura que se levanto y miro a sus hermanos.

—Soy…novia de Sasuke —. Todos miraron a la pareja pero luego siguieron comiendo, la pelirosa levanto una ceja en señal de estar inconforme con lo que ellos hacían. — ¡Hey no me ignoren! —.

—**Va, eso ya se sabía, se estaban tardando** —. Comento Temari restándole importancia. — **Se ve que el Uchiha desde que te conoció se coló por ti, así que estábamos esperando a que se hicieran pareja** —. La rubia sonrió burlona y su amiga le dedico una mirada afilada.

— **¡Se están confesando!** —. Grito la peli plateada llamando la atención de todos, esta se tiro encima de Sasori y le comió la boca ante la mirada asombrada de todos. — **¡Yo soy novia de Saso-sensual-y-apetecible-colorado**! —. Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, pero un aura asesina hizo que mirara atrás de ella a una celosa pelirosa. — **Se que Sasori quería casarse con su hermanita, pero yo se lo robe ¡Jojo jojojo!** —. Reía como loca psicópata, Gaara se acerco y lo miro como si estuviera loco, y su hermano se levanto de hombros.

—**Entonces… yo estoy saliendo con Kiba hace dos semanas** —. Dijo la castaña y todos giraron a ver al par de chicos con los ojos bien abiertos.

—**Eso no es todo… yo… bueno…** —. Trataba de decir Kiba y todos fruncieron el ceño a saber donde iba a llegar.

—**Ya, ya no se amontonen, yo ando ahora de novia con mi lindo oji perla** —. Dijo con corazones en los ojos Nanami mirando ahora a su novio, Sasuke miro a Sakura y los demás a sus parejas.

—**Parece que esto se convirtió en el buque del amor** —. Dijo meloso Minato desde la otra mesa mirando a los chicos que reía y se divertían diciendo con quien salía cada uno.

—**Está bien, desde hace tiempo escribí esta canción con los chicos y se lo vamos a cantar a ustedes** —. Las chicas miraron a Sasuke que se levanto y le dio un leve beso en los labios a la pelirosa, la pequeña chica que al ver eso frunció el ceño pero igual no dijo nada. Naruto, Neji, Kiba y Gaara se levantaron caminando hasta donde estaba Sasuke que se colocaba cerca de donde el buque tenía algunas cosas sacando algunos instrumentos.

Los chicos se colocaron en el centro, y se aclararon la garganta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—**Bien, esto va para ustedes chicas** —. Dijeron divertidos los chicos.

**(An: A que no son tiernos *-* Inner: pensé que odiabas lo romántico, An: Oh vamos de vez en cuando no es malo, Jojojojo, la canción es Sabes de Reik) **

**[Sasuke] **

Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

**[Naruto]**  
Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

**[Todos]**  
Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

**Las chicas miraban con los ojos abiertos a los chicos mientras se levantaron de la mesa y los miraban como bobas enamoradas, un cosquilleo recorrió el estomago de Ren al escuchar a Gaara cantar, que cerró sus ojos disfrutando de su voz, aunque cantara junto con Kiba, ella solo lo escuchaba a él. **

**[Gaara/Kiba]**

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

**[Todos]**  
Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

**[Sasuke]**  
Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Los padres se levantaron a aplaudir cuando los chicos se detuvieron mientras se bajaban, la pelirosa rio un poco y abrazo a Sasuke besando sus labios, las demás hicieron lo mismo con sus novios y Ren se había puesto realmente nerviosa.

—**G…Gaara eso fue increíble **—. Susurro lentamente y el chico le levanto el rostro mirándola a los ojos. — ¿Gaa-chan…? —

—**Cállate y bésame** —. Susurro sobre sus labios, la chica no se hizo de rogar besando los labios del pelirrojo, este sonrió un poco, y Sakura se levanto llamando la atención de todos.

—**Llevamos tiempo que no cantamos los cuatro, pero aja las cosas se pusieron difícil y nosotros venimos a animar la cena, quiero que pase Sasori, Gaara, Karin al escenario** —. Los chicos se miraron y se echaron a reír subiendo junto a su hermana.

—**Nosotros no somos del tipo romántico, así que levántense todos que vamos a mover el bote **—. Dijo Sasori sobre el micrófono mientras su novia levantaba a todos de la mesa y se acercaban.

**(An: Si, si este si es mi estilo, así que les colocare una canción que me encanta, black eyed peas, The time) **

**[Gaara]**

(This is international)  
(Big mega radio smasher)

**[Sasori]**  
I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you

**[Sakura]**  
I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you

**[Todos]**  
Dirty bit  
Dirty bit

**[Gaara]**  
I-I came up in here to rock  
Light a fire, make it hot  
I don't wanna take no pictures  
I just wanna take some shots  
So come on, let's go  
Let's lose control  
Let's do it all night  
'Til we can't do it no mo'

**[Sasori]**  
People rockin' to the sound  
Turn it up and watch it pound  
We gon' rock it to the top  
Until the roof come burnin' down  
Yeah, it's hot in herrre  
The temperaturrre  
Has got these ladies  
Gettin' freakierrr

**[Karin]**  
I got freaky, freaky, baby  
I was chillin' with my ladies  
I didn't come to get bougie  
I came here to get crazy  
I was born to get wiiild  
That's my styyyle  
If you didn't know that  
Well, baby, now you know now

**[Todos]**

'Cause I'm!  
Havin'!  
A good! Time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you

**[Gaara]**

I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you

**[Sakura]**  
I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you

**[Todos]**  
Dirty bit  
Dirty bit

**[Sasori]**  
All-all these girls, they like my swagger  
They callin' me Mick Jagger  
I be rollin' like a Stone  
Jet-setter, jet-lagger  
We ain't messin' with no maggots  
Messin' with the baddest  
Chicks in the club  
Honey, what's up?

**[Gaara]**  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Yeah, it's gotta be the apl  
I'm the mack daddy, y'all  
Haters better step back  
Ladies (don't load your act)  
I'm the party application  
Rockin' just like that

**[Sasori]**  
(This is international)  
(Big mega radio smasher)

**[Todos]**  
'Cause I'm!  
Havin'!  
A good! Time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you  
**[Sasori]**  
I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-ife  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

**[Karin]**  
Oh, I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-i-ow  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

**[Gaara]**  
I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-ife  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

**[Sakura]**  
Oh, I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-i-ow  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

**[Todos]**  
Dirty bit !

Todos que estaban bailando entre ellos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los chicos bajaban alegres del escenario, a su lado aparecieron los chicos mas "grandes" aplaudiendo. Konan sonreía mientras Yahiko y Nagato alagaban a Karin y Suigetsu gruñía como perro rabioso, a su lado jodiendole la vida estaba Deidara disfrutando de la cara del chico, estaba Hidan que no aguantaba la risa mientras le coqueteaba a Sakura que recibía miradas de Sasuke queriéndolo matar con la mirada, a su lado estaba Kakuzu, un guarda espalda de Minato negando divertido mientras Hiashi, Fugaku y Minato se sentaron cuando la loca peli plateada se había descuidado, en otra mesa se estaba besando Kakashi con Anko muy a gustos, mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade molestaban a los chicos con unas u otras cosas.

Así había pasado un mes completo desde que estaban viajando, todos divirtiéndose y viviendo la vida donde todo había terminado con un gran complejo. Cuando el mundo había llegado a su fin, ellos no se rindieron y siguen sonriendo radiantes.

* * *

Una mañana, más bien al medio día una hermosa pelirosa estaba en los brazos de un fuerte azabache, los dos estaban cubiertos por las sabanas mientras la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, el chico peinaba tranquilamente el cabello de la hermosa mujer, mientras estaba un poco dormida en su pecho, de un momento a otro un gran sonido hizo que los dos se levantaran un poco de golpe, mirando a la habitación. Unos grandes pasos abrieron de una la puerta donde Gaara tenía agarrada a una Ren asustada.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Que pasa! —.

— ¡Luego te explico, colocase algo rápido! ¡Están atacando el barco! —. Los dos abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

Se vistieron con sus ropas saliendo de la habitación al paso de Gaara, otro golpe del barco se sintió fuertemente todos se golpearon con la puerta mientras chasqueaban la lengua, sintieron que unos pasos corrían mas rápidos tratando de mantenerse juntos miraron de reojo a los chicos que fruncieron el ceño mirando a Gaara alterado, y Sakura y Sasuke despeinados mientras otro golpe se escucho.

— ¡Que mierda son esas cosas! —. Grito Neji sosteniendo fuertemente sus oídos, ahí es donde todos entendieron, eran helicópteros, los que estaban en los pasillos corrieron rápidamente hacia fuera mirando los helicópteros que estaba mostrándose completamente donde ellos sobrevolaban, la pelirosa coloco su mano en su frente tratando de observar bien.

— **¡SAKURA-CHIANNN!** —. La pelirosa abrió los ojos horrorizada mirando a su madre vestida como el SWAT mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro. — **¡ES MEJOR QUE VENGAS CON NOSOTROS! ¡PORQUE TU PADRE SE ABURRIO DE MATAR A SUS GUARDIAS!** —. Los chicos bajaron la vista horrorizados mirando la sangre que cubría toda la parte de afuera, una mano los hizo reaccionar hay estaba Mikoto y Fugaku que miraron con el ceño fruncido a la mujer. — **¡OH, PERO SI SON EL SEÑOR Y LA SEÑORA UCHIHA! GRACIAS POR CUIDAR A LA MALNACIDA DE MI HIJA AHORA DEVUELVANLA** —. Atrás de los hombres apareció Jiraiya mirando a la mujer que borro toda la sonrisa.

—** ¡Ella está a mi cuidado! ¡Al igual que los otros así que piérdete! **—. Le grito Jiraiya, la mujer frunció el ceño al leerle los labios y hizo señas donde varias armas apuntaron a todos los que estaban ahí, la pelirosa miro horrorizada a su madre y reacciono al tiempo cuando un arma paso a sus manos y se escuchaba los golpes de las balas cuando Sasori y Karin habían comenzado a disparar al igual que Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Yahiko y Nagato.

— **¡Fugaku! **—. Minato corrió hasta colocarse detrás del hombre al igual que Hiashi, los tres asintieron y se dieron la vuelta comenzando a correr Mikoto comenzó a disparar de manera más profunda hiriendo y matando por completo a los que les disparaba, de un momento a otro los hombres comenzaron a bajar por los helicópteros.

—**Tsk, tenemos que salir de aquí** —. Hablo Sasori llamando la atención de todos, de un momento a otro Konan apareció alterada mirando a todos.

— **¡El submarino está disponible! ¡Fugaku-san quiere que todos corran hacia allá!** —. Todos asintieron, la pelirosa seguía disparando hasta que la puerta de entrada se cerró por completo, mirando a Sasori que tenia la mano en el botón de cerrada, la chica sonrió y comenzaron a alejarse, una peliplata se levantaba aburrida y su novio la miro como si estuviera loca, la tomo de la mano comenzando a correr junto con ella.

* * *

Una explosión hizo que el barco se removiera mas, los que estaban atrás cayeron al suelo, sintiendo como la puerta salía volando sobre sus cabezas, los demás que alcanzaron a doblar se alarmaron, la pelirosa se levanto tocándose la cabeza mientras miro a su hermano encima de la peliplata, la chica sonrió un poco y los despertó mientras algunos tiros pasaban entre ellos, la pelirosa tomo el arma comenzando a disparar a los que corrían primero, logrando girar por la esquina, los tres se miraban realmente alterados, la chica bajo la cabeza, sus padres la querían a ella pero todos la estaban protegiendo, levanto la mirada mirando a su hija abrazada a Sasuke que la cargaba esta escondía su rostro en el cuerpo del pelinegro, sonrió con ternura y de donde no se sabe saco una fuerza increíble, deteniéndose, la puerta del submarino se iba cerrando, Sasori y Hiwa se habían girado mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pelirosa.

—**Vallase **—. Comento cortante, dándole una pata a la peliplata que cayó encima del pelirrojo dentro del ascensor, Sasuke iba a salir pero la pelirosa le sonreía tiernamente. Este se helo mirando su sonrisa la puerta cada vez se cerraba más lento, la chica le robo un beso de los labios y se alejo de él. — **Lo siento Sasuke… cuida a Ran por mi… ¿Vale?** —. El chico se alarmo e intento salir pero unas rejas taparon su acción mirando a la pelirosa con la mano en el botón de las rejas, todos miraban a Sakura como si estuviera loca. — El donante de esperma y la bola que rodo conmigo nueve meses quieren algo de mí, y no dejare que ustedes mueran por eso —.

— **¡Estas locas! ¡Esos sujetos nunca te amaron!** —. Grito alterada Mikoto mirándola con el ceño fruncido, la chica le sonrió dulcemente y cerró los ojos mirando hacia el frente donde sus padres caminaban tranquilamente, la puerta estaba cerrándose por completo, Y Sasuke cayó al suelo con Ran en sus manos, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, mirando a Sakura que seguía mirando hacia el frente indiferente.

— **¡SA…SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!** —. Grito Sasuke al momento de que la puerta se cerro y el ascensor cayo por completo a donde estaba el submarino, los hermanos Haruno estaban idos, y Sasuke no sabía ni donde estaba, la pelirosa menor que sabía lo que estaba pasando no paraba de llorar al igual que Sasuke, los padres del pelinegro miraron a su hijo con cierto resentimiento, mientras Itachi se tapaba el rostro, había aceptado que en este pequeño tiempo había llegado a querer a la cuñada, los demás corrieron a ellos pero se detuvieron en seco.

— **¿Dónde está Sakura?** —. Dijo alterada la rubia mirando a todas partes Hinata y Tenten hacían lo mismo. — **¡Sasuke!** —.

— ¡NO LO SE MALDICIÓN! ¡QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA! —. Grito alterado y llorando como un niño pequeño, los demás lo miraron como estaba, aquel orgullo Uchiha había desaparecido completamente, el chico no podía apartar la mirada de la pelirosa que tenía en brazos. — **Ran… lo siento Ran… lo siento tanto… **—. Lloraba entrecortado, los demás sintieron que el submarino había comenzado a hundirse, todos miraron a Fugaku junto a Minato que estaban en el timón mirando con indiferencia hacia adelante.

* * *

—**Que buena niña** —. La pelirosa estaba en el suelo, con sus piernas apoyadas en este, mientras su cabeza estaba abajo, la chica estaba temblando por la fuerza que su madre la sujetaba, esta se tenso y miro de reojo al hombre que se acerco a su hija mirándola de arriba abajo.

—**Llévensela** —. Ordeno el hombre cortante dándose la vuelta, la mujer miro de reojo con asco a su hija mientras los hombres la cargaban, ella iba perdiendo lentamente la conciencia, y sin decir nada había caído completamente en los brazos de morfeo, debajo de ellos el submarino se movía a toda velocidad, mientras dentro de ese lugar habían personas completamente destrozadas, algunas heridas y otras con la mirada perdida, donde habían perdido a alguien bastante especial.

* * *

Sasori estaba como loco, caminando de un lado a otro, Gaara no podía dejar de agarrar su corazón y alertar que algo así iba a pasar, pero Karin no tenia vida, era como si no existiera. Todos miraban preocupados a los hermanos Haruno, nunca los habían visto así, y mucho menos a Sasuke que cada vez abrazaba mas fuerte a Ran llorando a mares por Sakura, los chicos lloraron en silencio, las chicas cerraron fuertemente sus orbes llorando como niñas pequeñas, y los grandes se maldecían por no haber podido hacer nada.

_"Unos que otros golpes que atrofian la vida, simplemente es para que todos entiendan lo que desearon. Todo lo que se espera es por una vida completamente feliz y tranquila, pero nada de lo que se desea puede ser que sea verdad, todo pasa por un trascurso de un tiempo, y todo acaba como comienza" _

—** ¡Maldición! **—. Cerro fuertemente recordando las palabras de la chica antes de que la puerta se cerrara. _"No te preocupes… nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-kun" _

**(An: Jojo jojojo ahora viene lo mejor, luego de este capítulo ya el resto pasara cuando estos llegaron a la isla blablablá, así que como no tendrá argumento importante me saltare algunos años. Los chicos ya no son los jóvenes de 17 años, ahora tienen más años y son más maduros *·* y lo mejor de todos mas buenos con las armas, el mundo llego completamente a su fin, pero estos jóvenes no pierden por completo el amor a las batallas y a salvar a las personas) **


	8. Convoy

**Capitulo #8**

** "Convoy"**

**(An: No se andaba inspirada y como hay nuevos personajes me pareció lindo hacer un Opening *-* What up people de Maximum the hormone) **

**We're always been this to free all this pain**

Una luz cubre completamente a una pelirosa, mostrando muchas imágenes de ella, desde que tenía tres años hasta ahora que cumplió los 25, mostrando unas poses realmente irrelevantes, mientras se mueve de un lado a otro con varias armas de fuego.

**We're always been this to free all this pain**

Una luz más oscura cubre por complete a un pelinegro, mostrando de igual forma muchas imágenes de él desde que tenía tres años hasta ahora con los 25, mostrando poses de sex simbol mientras sonríe arrogante con varias armas de fuego alrededor.

**Benri benri banzai ningen **

Alrededor de un grupo de zombie aparece un rubio a espaldas de una hermosa peliazul, los dos se miran arrogantes comenzando a disparar.

**Benri benri banzai ningen**

Arriba de un gran edificio está un castaño y una peliroja mirando indiferentes la ciudad que está al frente, los dos se miran sonriendo levemente, fundiéndose en un beso.

**Benri benri banzai ningen**

Un pelinegro y una rubia están tirados en una camioneta jugando póker mientras un castaño maneja a toda velocidad, seguidos de un gran monstruo de casi el tamaño doble de la camioneta, ante el grito del castaño los otros dos revolotean los ojos.

**Benri benri banzai ningen**

Se logra ver a una hermosa rubia con flecos blancos, corriendo alado de un hermoso pelirrojo los dos agarrados de la mano, mirando de reojo a aquella bestia que los corretea, los dos se dan la vuelta para disparar pero una granada sale disparada de la cola de un perro.

**Benri benri banzai ningen**

Se logra observar un perro grande mirando arrogante a los chicos, mientras a su lado un hermoso castaño y una hermosa castaña agarrados de la mano, sonriendo con elegancia, mientras los dos se miran y sonríen arrogantes.

**Benri benri banzai ningen**

Se divide un grupo de carros mostrando a una hermosa pelirosa tomar aire por el viento, debajo de este dentro de la capota un hermoso pelimorado de cabellos largos y ojos fucsias mirando indiferente la carretera.

**Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? ningen **

Atrás de ellos va un carro a toda velocidad, conducido por un castaño arrogante con un cigarrillo en los labios, a lado de un pelinegro que mira aburrido hacia adelante y un pelirrojo de ojos rojos jugando con un aparato electrónico.

**Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen**

Se ve a dos pechugonas luchando con sus senos mientras un pervertido de cabello blanco las ve baboso.

**Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen**

Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y mirada dulce, sonriendo mientras un pelinegro de coleta la tiene abrazada sintiendo el aire en el rostro de ambos.

**Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen**

Dos chicos se miran contentos, mientras un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, uno de unos hermosos ojos negros, y una de unos hermosos ojos miel, con café.

**Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen**

Un hombre ya alto y hermoso, a lado de Fugaku Uchiha, alado de Minato Namikaze, alado de Hiashi Hyuga, los hombres fuman tranquilamente un porro observando el mar.

**Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen**

Unas hermosas mujeres mueven su suculento trasero cocinando bajo tierra, todas se miran arrogantes siguiendo con su cocina.

**What's up? Fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai towa ni**

El pelinegro y la pelirosa se miran cómplices saltando de donde estaban para comenzar a correr, una cortaba alegremente las cabezas de los zombie, mientras el otro les disparaba en estas, en un momento a otro estuvieron rodeados de zombie, pero estos comenzaron a desaparecer por los disparos de sus amigos.

**What's up people? Fuanzai ippai**

En un lugar lejano se ven dos personas, una pelirosa arrogante, y un hombre de edad ya mayor, rodeados de varias sombras.

**Urami ni ivana dare down**

Se puede ver a Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Hiwa, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko disfrutando del sol, y a los pies de la mujer un hermoso niño de ojos azulados y cabello anaranjado jugando a hacer castillos de arena.

**What's up? Fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai towa ni**

La pelirosa mira con amor al pelinegro, y este le devuelve la mirada, los dos se besan bajo la luz de la luna, mirándose tiernamente, cuando sienten que están rodeados, miran a las personas frunciendo el ceño, la pelirosa chasquea la lengua y de sus manos comienza a salir vibraciones que hacen que los hombres que le iban a disparar regresaran las balas.

**What's up? Fuanzai ippai**

Aparece la misma pelirosa desnuda en un laboratorio, la chica se mueve lentamente cuando siente que está completamente amarrada.

**Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker **

Se ve una hermosa pelimorada de ojos lila, que mira interesante un punto en la nada, siendo abrazada por un sensual rubio de ojos rojos, y alado de ellos un rubio de ojos anaranjados mirando aburrido hacia el frente.

**Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker**

Se ve a Karin y a Suigetsu bañándose en una cascada, completamente desnudos, el chico de cabellos lila mira a su mujer y se le tira encima comenzando a molestar, cuando de un momento a otro se dan cuenta de un gran contenedor donde comienzan a salir zombie.

**Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker**

La alarma de la isla comienza a sonar y todos se colocan en forma para batallar.

**Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker**

Se ven a todos con las armas dispuestos a atacar a los zombie, pero cuando llegan están todos completamente muertos, y una peliroja parecida a medusa amenazándolos.

**Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker**

Una hermosa pelirosa abraza a su madre, hundiendo su rostro en sus grandes senos, mientras que detrás de ellas se ve un castaño mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

**Hey hey! ningen ningen sucker aa ningen ningen fucker**

Sasuke y Utakata se muestran retadores uno apunta a la cabeza y el otro al corazón, los dos cierran los ojos jugando a la ruleta de la muerte.

**Hey hey! ningen sucker**

Se ve Sasori y Hiwa mirándose melosamente, cuando un rubio se sienta en el medio pasando una mano por la espada de cada uno mirándolos arrogantes, pero luego su mirada se dirige a una hermosa peliazul de ojos del mismo color que está disfrutando del sol.

**What's up people?!**

Se ven a los solteros del grupo jugando póker con cervezas en manos.

**What's up people?!**

Se pueden ver a las parejas sentadas en la orilla del mar, cuando se amplía la cámara al rededor de una isla están varios barcos con personas.

**What's up people?!**

Bajo tierra se pueden observar a niños correr, mujeres cocinar de aquí para allá, y hombres escuchando planes de luchas.

**What's up people?!**

Al final aparece la pelirosa junto al pelinegro apuntando a los padres de la Haruno, al momento que se escucha el disparo las balas redoblan y suben hasta hacer los nombres de los dos, y luego en grande en letras del font de Naruto aparece el "Sasusaku" en grande, mientras ellos dos sonríen besándose apasionadamente.

**~ Ψ ~ **

**8 años después. **

Por el desierto de los estados unidos, encabezando un convoy de carros, iba una motocicleta de color negro, una "_Harley davidson fat boy_". Una larga cabellera rosa, peinada con una trenza se movía rápidamente por la carretera, la mujer tenía una vestimenta completamente excitante para la vista de los hombres, de hecho era demasiado para decir verdad. Una corta falda short de color fucsia, con el short de color negro, mas debajo de sus glúteos, la falda tenía un cinturón en sus caderas donde cargabas las armas, una blusa de cuello, de color fucsia con un top que solo cubre sus senos, y de ahí hasta su falda baja una malla de color negra, en uno de sus brazos tiene un guante de color negro, y una tela como especie de falda de color blanca que caí hasta sus rodillas, luego sus largas botas hacia la rodilla dejando ver solo sus dedos, un estuche de granadas, y una gran espada en su cintura, su casco es de un hermoso color negro con una pantera dibujada en este.

—**Peces llamando a la pantera, los peces llaman a la pantera me copias pantera**

—**Deja el juego John, que no estamos pintando pajaritos, aquí la pantera le copia a los pescados ¿Qué pasa?** —le contesto la pelirosa mirando hacia el frente.

— **¿Tienes cigarrillos?**

—**Nada, murieron en la anterior parada, también quiero un poco de porro, ¿No sabes quién mas tiene?**

—**Aquí, los pececitos llamando al lobo feroz, lobo feroz contesta**

—**Aquí el lobo feroz papito, ¿Qué deseas?**

—**Queremos porro lobo, ¿Tienes por ahí?** —.

—**Nada pantera, se acabaron** —.

—**Nadie tiene un maldito porro por ahí** —contesto gruñendo la pelirosa mirando hacia adelante, dejo salir un largo suspiro moviendo su mano rápidamente cortándole la cabeza a un zombie que se había levantado.

—**Ya casi llegamos a la parada Pantera, relájate seguramente en la tienda que encontremos hay para todos** —le trato de calmar el hombre al otro lado del teléfono, se escucho un gruñido y se fue la señal—. **Valla, se enojo la pantera rosa** —comento burlón el hombre negando divertido.

—**Aquí el convoy de las fieras, repito el convoy de las fieras liderado por Haruno Sakura, cualquier sobreviviente mandar todos los datos de su refugio, o alcanzarnos, nos encontramos en la salida del gran cañón, coordenadas 34, 465, 690, repito el convoy de Sakura Haruno esta recolectado sobrevivientes de la catástrofe de hace ocho años, por favor reportarse si siguen vivos**

—**Sigue intentando Ethan, no pueden estar todos en esta zona, quizás puedas ampliar mas la transferencia**

—**Lo intento pantera, pero es imposible**

—**Tsk… Utiliza el teléfono satelital**

—**Pero, sus padres nos localizaran más rápido con ese…**

—**Tsk, utiliza el de emergencia, que está conectado con el satélite de los Uchiha**

—**En seguida** —comento el hombre obedeciendo de inmediato a su jefa.

Delante de la vista de todos había una gran variedad de zombie, la motocicleta de la pelirosa se había detenido luego de la parada de los demás, esta al ver a los zombie que estaban alrededor de una gran cantidad de casas chasqueo la lengua dando le la señales a sus hombres de que se movieran lo mas sigilosos posibles para salir de ahí, al llegar a otra ruta donde la carretera era cada vez menos espesa, se detuvieron en un bar donde todo estaba cerrado, al principio fueron a investigar unos que otros mientras se detenían observando simplemente con entretenimiento la casa.

—**Todos listo pantera, no hay gaviotas en la costa, puedes proceder a mover los pescados a la pecera** —la mujer hizo una señal y todos los carros comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de aquel bar realmente grande, suspiro relamiéndose sus labios que estaban completamente secos.

Habían tardado más o menos una hora para hacer que el terreno estuviera completamente limpio, la mujer bajo de su vehículo caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba bajando un hermoso hombre de cabellos castaños, y ojos azules el hombre tenía una pequeña barba en su barbilla y encima de los labios que lo hacían ver maduro y sensual, con un cigarrillo en los labios pero se notaba que estaba apagado y no lo iba a prender, vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanca, amarrando una corbata negra en el cuello junto a un chaleco del mismo color sin mangas con tres botones que caía en "v" un pantalón negro ceñido a su cuerpo dándole un aura sensual y bestial, un cinturón en la cadera de color café con un bolso mientras que en sus brazos tenía un cinturón que se amarraba en "X" con dos armas doradas a los lados. En su cabeza había un audífono grande que tapaba sus dos orejas que antes eran tapadas por sus rebeldes cabellos, y unos binoculares en su cabeza, los audífonos estaban junto a una radio pequeña que tenía en su cinturón y algunos papeles. _Izan Backus_.

A su lado bajo un rubio de grandes ojos anaranjados con el cabello alborotado, vestía una camisa con los seis primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, un pantalón bombacho largo y en sus manos traía un DS, tenía una escopeta en la parte trasera, y un cinturón café en su pantalón negro dejando ver algunas partes de su piel por lo roto que tenía el pantalón, unas botas altas y gruesas como lo de los asesinos y corruptos verdosos (los policías) mientras tenía unos audífonos en los oídos. _Ken Avner_.

Y a su lado se bajo un pelinegro ya mayor con fracciones maduras pero rostro infantil de cabello alborotado de color negro y ojos gatunos de color azul, tenía una paleta en sus labios y la movía al ritmo de la música que escuchaba, tenía una camisa holgada que le hacía ver grande y galante pero sus músculos no tan exagerados hacían que le quedara ceñida al pecho y brazos, su pantalón largo con bota ancha dándole un aura completamente rebelde, sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro suspirando con fastidio, en sus botas tenía unos cinturones con varias dagas, mientras algunas pistolas estaban en sus bolsillos, y una metralleta detrás en su espalda. _Jayden Kern_.

Más atrás en otro auto una hermosa chica de cabellos cortos morados y rostro infantil con pequeños ojos amatistas se bajaba de un autobús, tenia amarrada dos largas trenzas delgadas que era la única parte larga de su cabello, el resto le caía a mitad del cuello rebelde y risueño, de rostro infantil y mejillas sonrojadas. La chica vestía un sencillo vestido de color negro con estampados morados y franjas verticales de color morada mientras unos pequeños lazos morados decoraban el vestido, unas botas altas hasta sus rodillas tenían dos katanas en la espalda y un rifle en su cintura. La chica ayudaba a bajar algunos niños del autobús mientras le sonreía con dulzura. _Kya Tolley_.

En la parte de atrás se bajo una peliazul de cabellos largos y ojos azules opacos no se notaban con vida pero se notaba una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, la mujer era hermosa con fracciones adultas pero a la vez infantiles y dóciles, tenía un cuerpo de infarto cubierto por un pantalón holgado con varias armas en los bolsillos, mientras una blusa polo de cuello tortuga sin manga cubría su delantera que era un poco plana para su edad. _Kisha Hardley_.

Y para finalizar se bajo de un carro aparte un hermoso pelirrojo de grandes ojos rojos con algunos auriculares en su cabeza y cuello, tenia puesto un pantalón holgado y una camisa pegada a su cuerpo, miraba indiferente mientras seguía repitiendo la misma frase, su rostro varonil y maduro pero a la vez infantil y dócil con aquella mirada picara y sencilla, estaba con casi un paro cardiaco al sentir la adrenalina. _Ethan O'conner_.

Los hombres se acercaron tranquilamente a la pelirosa que estaba repartiendo algunas tareas a algunos civiles que se bajaban del autobús mientras ella caminaba hacia el gran camión saltando en este para comenzar a buscar los víveres.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer princesa rosa?**

—**Kya y Jayden quiero que dividan las interferencias que coloquen los centinelas por si tenemos compañía, levantare un escudo electromagnético mientras intentamos dar con una interferencia más larga, si vamos a New York o las Vegas nos encontraremos con ejércitos de zombie, necesitamos un trasporte acuático y el único puerto que pienso que está cerca de este lugar es california** —dice indiferente sentándose en el piso del camión mirando a los mencionados —**Ethan sigue intentando comunicarte con sobrevivientes, Ken y Izan irán a averiguar si hay gasolina y toda esa sarta para los víveres mientras que Kisha se quedara aquí **—todos asintieron lentamente y la peliazul se sentó al lado de la pelirosa mirando indiferente mientras comenzaban a repartir la comida a las personas que se acercaban a ellas.

— **¿Y bien? **

— **¿Y bien qué?** —pregunto mientras sonreía observando a su amiga oler las latas y decirle a las personas la sarta de tonterías que según era lo que contenían.

—**Llevamos 5 años en este convoy Sakura y nos conocemos desde que saliste de la base de Alaska** —dijo segura de lo que decía — **¿No has pensado en encontrarte con tus hermanos y mas con tu "amor"** —dijo toda romántica suspirando de felicidad mientras la pelirosa la miraba de reojo con una gota de sudor.

—**Kisha **

— **¿Si? **

—**Cállate **—dijo la pelirosa mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello a una chica de aparente 8 años disfrutando de sus reacciones —.**Ten, creo que es fruta** —dijo tranquila mientras la chica asentía divertida.

—** ¡Si señora! **

**— ¡Deja de llamarme señora! ¡Que no vez que no estoy vieja! ¡Maldita idiota! **

**— ¡A quien le llamas maldita idiota! ¡Estúpida pelo de chicle! **

**— ¡Y el burro hablando de orejas! ¡La estúpida eres tu pelo de escoba! ¡Que tiene más mala puntería que un gay cuando va para el baño! **

**— ¡Y tu como sabes de la puntería de los gay! **

**— ¡No conozco a tu maldito hermano idiota! —**grito a todo pulmón y los demás miraban a las dos "adultas" gritarse como niñas.

**~ Ψ ~ **

Caminando dentro del almacén iban tranquilos dos hombres ignorando el griterío de sus amigas, Ken iba distraído con su DS mientras que Izan miraba todo aburrido todo estaba en completa oscuridad pero a pesar de todo estaba completamente tranquilo, un gran aura de drogado invadió todo el lugar y Ken se puso en guardia pero todo se fue viendo la cara de imbécil drogado que ponía Izan y dirigía su mirada a una gran estantería llena de cigarrillos, le salió una gota de sudor y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su "tutor" y "amigo" como aumentaba el aura brillante que seguramente había iluminado toda la casa.

"**_Si este idiota se comporta así, esos de allá afuera no solo nos darán iluminación toda la noche si no que también harán una planta… incluso pueden hacer un invernadero esas flores de donde mierda salen_**" pensó mirando el gran aura de flores y principescos que desprendía Izan.

— **¡Hijos! ¡Vengan con su papi churris!** —Grito todo afeminado y meloso corriendo a los cigarrillos para abrazar todas las cajas mientras las movía y las abría comprobando si estaban repletas comenzando a llenar las cajas de cigarrillos mientras las miraba ilusionado creciendo más su aura —. **Álamo, Avanti, Aristoff, Benedit, Backwoods, Sam Houston…** —su aura crecía mas mientras seguía metiendo cajetas a la caja — **¡Hay de todas partes!** —levanto su mano y el aura brillante se hizo más grande segando al chico que puro jurar que con esa aura su DS se cargo completamente —**Melbourne, Marlboro, Camel…** —pero quedo en shock al tomar varias cajas de color negra leyendo su nombre y su alma comenzó a salir y su cuerpo lo movía como un gusano mientras Ken lo miraba con pena ajena — **¡DJARUM BLACK!** —Grito levantando sus manos al cielo comenzando a llorar como magdalena — **¡QUE HERMOSO DIA! ¡GRACIAS GOD! ¡THANK!** —rápidamente encendió el cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios dándole una larga calada mirando con los ojos llorosos y estrellados a los cigarrillos que tenía en la mano.

Mientras tanto afuera todos detuvieron los que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a oler el viento como si de un perro se tratara, el aura brillante de todos comenzó a emprender alumbrando por completo el lugar haciéndole competencia al sol mientras aura brillante provenía de muchas personas.

"**_Este olor es del último cigarrillo Djarum Black de el idiota de Izan_**" pensaban todos y su aura se volvió más grande "**_Eso quiere decir que encontró más cigarrillos de esa marca, ¡Maldito suertudo debe estar dándose un banquete!_**"

Regresando dentro del lugar.

—**Hijo acércate **—Ken lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados acercándose a el hombre mientras lo miraba con una gota de sudor —**, ten debes convertirte en un hombre **

—**No fumo**

—**Hazlo** —lo fulmino con la mirada y Ken lanzo un gruñido furioso tomando la primera caja que encontró abriéndola para colocar el cigarrillo en su labio y encenderlo con el fosforo que su tutor le había dado.

"**_Si le sigo replicando me obligara de la misma manera, este idiota hizo adicto a todos los idiotas de allá afuera, por pensar que me iba a salvar por ser su ahijado y aprendiz no me iba a meter en este vicio pero que se hace_**" Ken lloraba internamente comenzando a dar una calada, y la voto lentamente de sus labios se quedo en shock y un aura más grande cubrió por completo el lugar.

"**_Ken, ha sido convertido_**" pensaron los demás con una sonrisa socarrona cubriendo sus labios comenzando a reír como los locos que eran. "**_Aunque…_**" se detuvieron en el acto y una gran depresión los cubrió "**_Soporto más que nosotros, con solo mostrarnos los cigarrillos Izan nos metió a su secta cigarrillosa, maldito adictongo_**" pensaron todos con la mano en su barbilla llorando como magdalena.

**(An: Cigarrillosa; dígase también cigarrillo pero mas cool, palabra inventada por mi x'D y Adictongo; dígase más adicto que el mas adicto de todos x'D) **

Dentro del lugar se había hecho un silencio, de un momento a otro Izan saca rápidamente la pistola que tiene en el cinturón mientras Ken se agacha dándole una patada al zombie que se le iba a avecinar encima, moviendo ágilmente el cigarrillo tirándolo a la boca de este mientras le daba una patada en la mejilla, doblándole el rostro un tiro se escucho dentro de la casa cuando Izan le voló los sesos a aquel zombie.

—**Bien hecho hijo mío, has crecido** —dijo con melancolía recordando como el corría por pañales en su casa gritándole papa.

—**No eres mi padre ¬¬ deja de llamarme hijo mío** —gruño molesto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y fulminándolo con la mirada.

— **¡Me has ofendido! **—grito dramático haciendo la misma pose del grito mientras comenzaba a desintegrarse como el cuadro del surrealismo "_the persistence of time memory_" comenzando a distorsionar todo el lugar mientras este se derretía frente a los ojos del rubio que lo miraba incrédulo.

—**Lo siento… mama** —susurro quedito pero el castaño lo oyó y se levanto de un salto abrazando a rubio mientras lo meneaba

— **¡Sabia que sabias que yo era tu mama! **

**— ¡Me estas dejando sin aliento! ¡Izan! **

**— ¡Grítame "Mami dejas sin aliento a este pobre niño que fue criado por tu sacrosanto trasero"! **

**— ¡Estaría loco! **

**— ¡Estás loco por tu sacrosanta madre y su sacrosanto trasero! **

**— ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —**se escucho el grito del chico dentro del lugar la pelirosa levanto la vista hacia la puerta y suspiro fastidiada mientras volvía a su trabajo, los demás se hicieron los pendejos ignorándolos al igual que los niños que estaban en ese convoy mientras disfrutaban de la comida que les ofrecían las chicas.

**~ Ψ ~**

En dos motos iban dos chicos colocando algunas cámaras que comenzaban a funcionar quedando en la arena mientras la chica de cabellos morados se divertía colocándolas el chico de cabellos negros iba aburrido con sueño, bostezando de uno dos por tres, escucharon el grito desgarrador de Ken y se levantaron de hombros siguiendo con su trabajo.

— **¿No preguntaras?**

—**Amor entre ahijado y padrino, no me importa** —se levanto de hombros tomando el micrófono acercándolo a sus labios —**, centinelas puestas pantera, procede al colorado a montar la guardia en el norte, sur, este y oeste. Regresaremos al campamento en la señal **—comento tranquila cerrando los ojos.

—**Regresen, buen trabajo**

**~ Ψ ~**

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua pero sintió un cuerpo a su lado, volteo levemente mirando a una tranquila pelirosa entrar a su carro mientras se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado comenzando a teclear mientras miraba indiferente la pantalla.

—**Estamos atrasados contigo Ethan, ¿necesitas ayuda? **

—**Estás viendo lo correcto, esto es más pesado de lo que pensé** —comento suspirando —**, le he encontrado señales pero nadie me contesta **

—**Hay que buscar otra forma de hacer que los podamos contactar, ¿has pensado en utilizar el GPS que nos robamos y diseñamos?**

—**Eso puede ser posible, pero así solo nosotros sabríamos donde están **

—**Sería más fácil de esa manera, pero el problema es la gasolina y el tiempo, lo único seria que esas personas estuvieran directo a nuestro destino porque si están en otro lado de estados unidos seria problemático **

—**Tienes toda la razón… ¿el sistema de GPS…?** —el chico cerro sus ojos y los abrió de golpe mirando con una sonrisa arrogante a la pantalla —**Aquí habla el convoy de Haruno Sakura, repito el convoy de Haruno Sakura, todos los sobrevivientes opriman el botón que esta alado de la radio para poder localizarlos, repito, para poder localizar su dirección opriman el botón de su radio, o quizás tan solo quizás simplemente conecten algún aparato a la entrada USB, encontraremos lo más pronto posible su paradero. **

**_"¿Eso es nuevo? ¿Funcionara?"_**Las luces comenzaron a sonar y varias se marcaron del lado por donde ellos iban a tomar, los dos sonrieron arrogantes y la pelirosa abrazo al pelirrojo dándole un beso de pico mientras gritaba emocionada.

—**Haruno Sakura habla, en convoy los pasara a recoger para las personas que están en california en un mes, repito en un mes pasaremos por ustedes un buque nos está esperando en el muelle sacaremos a todos de las garras de los zombie, repito, Haruno Sakura se encargara de darles paz.**

**— ¡Lo hiciste Ethan! —**Grito emocionada mientras lo miraba con los ojos de perro mojado y lo abrazaba fuertemente — **¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Iré por las fieras del convoy!**

—**Si recuerda traer al tiburoncito, el lobito, la boita, la koalita y el leopardito**

—**Por supuesto osito, te traeré a tus depredadores** —dijo burlona la pelirosa dando un salto para salir del carro.

— **¡De todos prefiero que me coma la pantera!** —dijo burlón escuchando la risa de la pelirosa.

**~ Ψ ~**

Estaban todos sentados en estilo indio mirándose entre sí, según ellos dándose un aspecto completamente serio, todos se miraban a los ojos dirigieron una mano a sus labios y colocaron el cigarrillo dándole una larga calada para luego soltar el humo que comenzó a levantarse hacia el cielo. Los siete rodeando la fogata mientras sus aspectos se veía demasiado tranquilo y todos miraban interesados hacia esta con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Y bien**

—**Esta vez es el turno de Izan. **

—**Pregunta compadre, que no tenemos toda la noche** —se agranda la escena mostrando a los seis con varias botellas de alcohol alrededor de la fogata jugando con una botella de tamaño exagerado a la botellita mientras le daban la vuelta a ver a quien le caía, dejándolos ver todos sucios, magullados y llenos de lodo y arena con el cabello mohoso y su cuerpo lleno de cosas de comida como si fueran un sofá sucio.

—**Bien** —dijo la pelirosa al verse involucrada, ella levanto la miraba mirando con reto al hombre que la miraba con reto igualmente.

—**Rosita fresita, verdad o reto **

—**Reto psicomaniatico**

—**Te reto, te reto…**

— **¡Te reto a que bailes el 8 con el disco de la macarena!** —grito a todo pulmón comenzando a reír como loco mientras se tiraba en el suelo imaginándose a la pelirosa haciendo eso.

— **¿Cómo quieres que lo baile? Sensual o normal** —pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol.

—**No es divertido molestarte cuando no te enojas** —suspiro levantándose —**sensual, y me bailaras a mí**

—**de acuerdo **

La música comenzó a sonar de no sé donde, mientras la pelirosa se acercaba lentamente a su presa mientras comenzaba a sonar el trance del principio, para luego mover sus caderas lentamente, sacando primero su mano derecha para luego la izquierda mientras se bajaba formando el 8 con su cola, volviendo a subir al ritmo de la música, mientras volteaba las palmas de la mano, colocándolas en los codos de la mano diferente formando una "X" bajándose nuevamente con su cola rozando la entrepierna de Izan, colocando sus dos manos en la cabeza con burla, luego las paso por su cintura de manera lenta, sensual, bajándose lentamente rozando la entrepierna de nuevo ajena, para colocarlas en sus caderas y comenzar a bajar haciendo el 8, repitió lo mismo como 5 veces para luego que se terminara la canción levantarse y mirar con burla a Izan que parecía bobo enamorado con un aura brillante.

—**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…** —cantaba como idiotizado mientras se movía al igual que la canción y los demás soltaban una risa burlona, demasiado fuerte.

**~ Ψ ~**

Un hermoso pelinegro de ojos profundos negros estaba en el barandal de un barco bastante grande, de 8 pisos de color blanco, un hermoso barco de vidrios polarizados con piscina y todo lo incluido de un barco de elite, el chico miraba hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos lentamente, colocando sus manos en sus labios mientras soltaba un suspiro agachando su cuerpo hacia está observando el reflejo de la luna en el mar, vestía una pijama holgada con un pantalón y un suéter sin manga de color celeste. Su cuerpo formado se notaba con la simple pijama dándole un aura completamente sensual y tranquilo.

El ladeo lentamente la cabeza escuchando las trasmisiones de la tarde que no había tenido tiempo de escuchar por estar en las islas de Hawái, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo pero sus ojos sentían la soledad que en esos momentos sentía.

—**Sasuke-kun…** —la voz de una hermosa niña le hizo girar lentamente, cuando observo su cabello rosa bajo la luna, y esos ojos grandes de color miel, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, la chica corrió y lo abrazo de la cintura para abajo mientras se contraía de dolor —**8 años… 8 años Sasuke-kun… **

—**Tranquila Ran-chan, te prometí que la encontraríamos…** —dijo tratando de convencer a la chica, pero más se convencía él.

—**P…pero…**

—**Una promesa, es una promesa pequeña** —comento desordenándole el cabello, la chica no pudo evitar reír graciosa ante los gestos del pelinegro que la cuido desde aquel incidente antes de llegar a la isla del tío de Sasuke.

**_Aquí habla el convoy de Haruno Sakura, repito el convoy de Haruno Sakura, todos los sobrevivientes opriman el botón que esta alado de la radio para poder localizarlos, repito, para poder localizar su dirección opriman el botón de su radio, o quizás tan solo quizás simplemente conecten algún aparato a la entrada USB, encontraremos lo más pronto posible su paradero. _**

Los dos giraron rápidamente su vista hacia la radio, abriendo los ojos como plato mientras se quedaban completamente helados, su mirada se agrando más al saber que la pelirosa estaba viva.

**_Haruno Sakura habla, en convoy los pasara a recoger para las personas que están en california en un mes, repito en un mes pasaremos por ustedes un buque nos está esperando en el muelle sacaremos a todos de las garras de los zombie, repito, Haruno Sakura se encargara de darles paz._**

— **¡Sakura-chan/Madre!** —gritaron al tiempo Sasuke y Ran al escuchar la dulce voz de Sakura mientras los ojos de ambos se cristalizaban los dos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a saltar emocionados.

— **¡Que paso!** —de un momento a otro varias luces se encendieron en todo el buque, salieron corriendo tres personas mirando a los dos que saltaban completamente emocionados, escuchando otra y otra vez la trasmisión.

— **¡La encontramos! ¡Sabemos donde esta Sakura-chan! **

**— ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo? **

**—Los estados unidos, hace unos momentos, porque se grabo la trasmisión y te lo acabo de decir —**decía contento el pelinegro con un aura brillante.

**— ¡SI! —**gritaron Sasori, Gaara y Karin abrazándose completamente mientras saltaban de la misma manera, Sasuke y Ran se les unieron y los demás los miraban con una gota de sudor.

**—Deberían gritar así cuando encuentren a la frentona no ahora —**dijo con burla una hermosa mujer ya mayor que vestía un pequeño short corto y una remera ancha que no le permitía ver su figura con unas letras grandes _"Soy de Sasori y el es mío ¬¬"_ todos leyeron lo que decía su remera y sonrieron forzados mientras esta se mantenía inmune —**, por lo menos sabemos que está viva la frentesona. **

**—Gracias por dañar mi ilusión de hermano, Hiwa **

**— ¡Lo lamento tanto amor mío! —**grito dramática tirándose encima de Sasori soltando el vaso que fue sujetado por un hermoso chico de coleta que estaba a su lado y reacciono rápido.

**—Ahora, nuestro destino es california —**afirmo divertido este mismo pelinegro mientras los demás se daban la vuelta directo a dormir, ya que no querían seguir escuchando sus tarugadas a altas horas de la noche.

**— ¡SI SIEMPRE QUIZE IR A CALIFORNIA! —**grito un hombre de aspecto maduro con rostro intimidante y piel de color azul y cabello alborotado.

**—Pensé que tu sueño siempre era manejar un buque elegante con sensuales mujeres abordo —**le dijo Itachi con una gota de sudor a su amigo Kisame.

**—Si ese siempre fue mi primer sueño, pero quiero ir a CALIFORNIA —**dijo dándose una vuelta rápidamente para correr hacia el centro de comando para dirigir su rumbo a california y como buen capitán había dejado sola la cabina.

**—Espera… —**susurro Ran con una expresión completamente tranquila** —él es el capitán… Kakashi-sensei es el copiloto y está dormido si el capitán estaba aquí… —**todos pusieron cara de horror y corrieron hacia la cabina **— ¿Terminaríamos igual que el Titanic? —**la chica miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie, se levanto de hombros y regreso su vista hacia la grabadora escuchando el mensaje una y otra vez.

**~ Ψ ~**

**Una hermosa pelirosa de aparente 25 años caminaba por un lugar completamente oscuro, vestía un traje de látex pegado a su cuerpo de color negro dejando notar su figura y su buen porte, tenía unos tacones altos con forma de botines mientras miraba indiferente hacia la salida. **

**"_Este lugar se me hace conocido_"… pensaba con una expresión tranquila _"¿Dónde lo he visto antes?" _**

**La chica giro lentamente su cabeza observando cómo varias armas aparecían en el suelo, la mujer frunció el ceño mientras daba un salto hacia el techo sujetándose de los tubos que estaban en este comenzando a lanzar dos rocas que estaba en sus bolsillos dañando aquellas maquinas, observo de reojo como corrían varios zombie hacia el lugar del ruido, levanto una ceja completamente interesada pero luego frunció el ceño al sentir que su cuerpo era sujetado por algo. **

**Ese algo la hizo subir hasta los ductos de ventilación mientras se tiraba encima de ella, al estar completamente a solas, la mujer logro divisar a un hermoso pelinegro de ojos profundos que tenía una mirada sin vida y su color de piel era verde. _"¡Sasuke-kun!"_ **

La pelirosa se levanto completamente alterada al momento de que se escucho un gran ruido de una motocicleta rompiéndose la pelirosa se palmeo la mano al ver su vehículo en el suelo hecho pedazos mientras se tiraba de nuevo en el suelo mirando este con el ceño fruncido ante el golpe todos se levantaron de una mirando con resaca a todas partes pero al ver la motocicleta hecha pedazos les salió una gota de sudor.

**"_Otra mas_" **pensaron todos con una gota de sudor mirando el rostro afligido de la pelirosa mientras miraba el cielo.

"**_Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Llegaron a salvo a la isla de él hermano de tu madre? Ran… hija mía…_**" la chica coloco su mano en la frente frunciendo el ceño. "**_Perdí a mi mejor amiga… a mucha gente la he perdido en la batalla que he tenido contra mis padres… prefiero perder mi vida antes de que hacer que tu y que Ran se involucren en esto… donde estas, Sasuke-kun_**" pensó suspirando completamente frustrada levantándose del suelo, todos se miraron el aspecto y sonrieron burlones soltando una carcajada.

— **¡Pareces un maldito pudin de basura!** —se señalaron todos y se detuvieron en el acto chequeándose para luego suspirar y dirigirse hacia el bar en tríos.

Luego de que todos estaban listos miraban indiferentes hacia adelante la pelirosa estaba en el medio de dos chicos mientras que en el bus iba dormido siendo consentido por dos hermosas civiles un pelinegro, los autos comenzaron a arrancar dirigiéndose a su destino, la pelirosa miraba indiferente por la ventana mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando, su próxima parada no iba a ser nada divertida se iban a adentrar a las ciudades iban a estar dispuestos a enfrentarse con mas zombie, pero había de lo que estaba segura, su convoy iba a rescatar a los perdidos.

Por otro lado estaba el buque de él pelinegro que miraba por este con esperanza de encontrar a la pelirosa, llevaba los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento del mar le diera de lleno en el rostro a su lado estaba su mejor amigo Naruto y al otro lado su mejor amigo Gaara, Ran estaba en el centro de Sasuke sujetando el barandal mientras sonreía levemente y este apoyaba el rostro en la cabeza de la chica, mientras miraban con esperanza hacia el frente.

"**_Te encontrare_**" pensaron los dos con alegría, y una tranquila mirada.

* * *

**CONTINUARA.**

**Me demore y hay una buena razón ¬¬ ¡¿El publico donde esta?! cada vez tengo mas visita pero ni un review's dejan **

**malagradecidos... ¬¬ -recibe un zape de inner- **

**Inner: no seas grosera y mejor agradece a los que si dejan review's **

**Oh si *OOOO* se me habia olvidado, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus hermosos review's *OOOO* **

**cada vez que los leo me divierto de lo grande y mas que aparecen cada vez mas nuevos personajes *OOO* **

**DULCECITO311; **_Eso no saldrá hasta próximamente Wuajaja *O* pero esos locos ya aparecieron en una sección. _

_Los demás de la panda están en la isla *·* x'D _

**Gracias a las demás chicas *O* y sus sensuales review's *·* **

**Tasu Uraranich**  
**sweets love**  
**sweet evil **  
**no sabakuuchihauzumakiharuno**  
**klau-chan**  
**sakkuharuu**  
**melilove**  
**kary uchiha asakura 22**  
**zuuddy**  
**alissea85**  
**guest**  
**soadUchiha**  
**awase Kagami Ayumi**  
**danielitaXx**

***O* Y por seguirme hasta ahora asdfghjk les prometo que actualizare tan pronto como tenga que colocar en el prox. cap x'D **


	9. Jack el destripador

Capitulo #9 "Jack el destripador"

Luego de que todos estaban listos miraban indiferentes hacia adelante la pelirosa estaba en el medio de dos chicos mientras que en el bus iba dormido siendo consentido por dos hermosas civiles un pelinegro, los autos comenzaron a arrancar dirigiéndose a su destino, la pelirosa miraba indiferente por la ventana mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando, su próxima parada no iba a ser nada divertida se iban a adentrar a las ciudades iban a estar dispuestos a enfrentarse con mas zombie, pero había de lo que estaba segura, su convoy iba a rescatar a los perdidos.

Por otro lado estaba el buque de él pelinegro que miraba por este con esperanza de encontrar a la pelirosa, llevaba los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento del mar le diera de lleno en el rostro a su lado estaba su mejor amigo Naruto y al otro lado su mejor amigo Gaara, Ran estaba en el centro de Sasuke sujetando el barandal mientras sonreía levemente y este apoyaba el rostro en la cabeza de la chica, mientras miraban con esperanza hacia el frente.

"**_Te encontrare_**" pensaron los dos con alegría, y una tranquila mirada.

**~ Ψ ~**

En la carretera el convoy iba hacia california; iba el grupo de cigarraleros con aquellos que pertenecían a la secta cigarrillosa _(véase en el capitulo anterior)_ en los labios tomaron una larga calada todos al mismo tiempo dejando salir el humo que salía por las ventanas mientras ponían poses de superados, al saber que habían hecho todos al mismo tiempo _(ya que se escucho por los radios)_ iban tan metidos en sus cabezas, dando largas caladas y soltándolas al mismo tiempo; sin mostrar ningún problema en lo que hacían manteniendo la mirada en la larga carreta, mientras otros se dedicaban a ver el desierto.

—Sakura; aquí la boa habla desde el radio del tiburón; el osito dice que hay un cambio en el ambiente más adelante, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Mantener el ritmo; necesitamos llegar por lo menos a nevada, o por lo menos al estado de Utah, tenemos solo un mes para poder llegar y reunir a sobrevivientes; nos tardaremos una eternidad, pero si no tenemos contratiempo podemos llegar antes —comento manteniéndose tranquila cruzando sus brazos.

—Entonces que empiece el contratiempo pantera —la voz de Ethan sonó en todo el micrófono y miraron interesados la radio —, tenemos indicios de sobrevivientes en el área despejada de el colorado, ¿qué hacemos?

—Nos dividiremos, iré a inspeccionar el panorama con Ken, cuando tenga todo claro ira este carro para salvar a los sobrevivientes; no quiero más vidas en juego, sacas las motocicletas iré a ver qué es lo que esos sobrevivientes son.

—Y si son tu familia —hablo cortante Izan mirando por donde el viento iba pasando chocando con su cabello y los vidrios de su carro.

—Ken sabrá como librarse de esos asuntos; yo puedo luchar con ellos sola

—Estás loca; Izan ira contigo deja el auto a Ken, el es el mejor que todos nosotros en la lucha.

—Entonces iré yo sola

— ¡Sakura! ¡No es la mierda de que vallas tu sola! —Grito Kya chasqueando la lengua por perder el control — ¡Maldición Haruno! ¡No queremos que te arriesgues! ¡Tu familia es una maldita! ¡Deja de ser tan terca!

—Kya tiene razón —contesto Jayden, llamando la atención de todas mientras cerraba sus ojos —es mejor permanecer todos juntos; que vallan algunos centinelas a ver como esta aquel lugar; me importa que tú seas la líder de este convoy pero si tu mueres los demás están en peligro.

—Creo que estarían mejor si yo no estuviera

— ¡Tanto drama! —grito Ken, mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa y Izan los miraba con un aura brillante —deja de ser tan cabezona; no vas a ir, no vas a morir y punto.

— ¡Ken tiene razón! —Grito Kisha con una sonrisa en los labios —, mejor vamos a movernos rápidamente esperando a ver qué es lo que pasa mientras nos vamos acercando, pero si esta aquí en el colorado lo más probable es que sea una guarida de la familia Haruno; no confió en lugares así de desiertos

—Quizás tengas razón; hay una gran cantidad de energía magnética rodeando aquel lugar, no puedo equivocarme; es lo mismo cuando Izan se infiltro en su base para liberar a Sakura.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Exacto; estamos cerca de una de las guaridas de la familia Haruno —dice divertida la pelirosa mientras amplia mas una sonrisa separándose del abrazo de Ken mirando con un aura asesina cubriendo su cuerpo —¡Que esperan! ¡Vamos! —dice señalando una extraña dirección, y todos la miran con una gota de sudor.

La pelirosa se mete en sus recuerdos mirando hacia arriba recordando la vez que había sido salvada, negó levemente olvidando aquellos recuerdos mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo, evitando que temblara de emoción y de miedo, amplio mas una sonrisa satisfactoria, mirando por donde se movían los carros, la cosa se iba a volver realmente interesante.

**~ Ψ ~**

Un hombre ya adulto estaba tecleando rápidamente un teclado _(valga la redundancia)_ quedándose clavado en lo que pensaba que era principalmente una forma de poder hacer que aquella criatura delante de sus ojos se convierta de nuevo en un humano, chasqueo la lengua y se tomo rápidamente un vaso de agua volviendo a mover las teclas; buscando por fin una manera que sinceramente no estaba logrando.

—Tsk…

—Necesitamos al proyecto cerezo para poder avanzar, sin Haruno Sakura es imposible —se escucho una voz detrás de él, pero la ignoro.

—Tenemos muchas copias de ADN de ella, no es necesario su presencia.

El hombre giro su cuerpo dejando ver sus fracciones maduras y viejas, con el cabello blanco y ojos profundos de color marrón, su aspecto era deplorable, se podría ver un bigote en su rostro, era pequeño y regordete.

—Yo solo digo lo que pienso; si ella estuviera aquí fuera más fácil —volvió a mencionar —, su ADN parte de su sangre, será imposible hacer que una parte de su sangre sea fusionada con una de aquellas cosas, debería pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Solo cállate, no pintas nada aquí.

—Lamento mucho eso doctor —dijo haciendo una reverencia dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar —, tenemos visita —comento antes de cerrar por completo la puerta.

El joven caminaba por los pasillos; dejaba caer su cabello de color rubio, cayendo hasta atrás en una trenza larga y de orbes grandes y gatunos de color jade, el chico mantenía una mirada hacia el frente, realmente hermoso y con un aire de madurez, pero una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y una sonrisa cada vez mas sádica.

—Como no me ordeno nada con las visitas —levanto la mano y algunos tubos se doblaron al momento de que la había movido provocando que el humo cubriera todo el lugar comenzando a desaparecer la figura del hombre —, creo que es hora de que _Jack_ juegue con los invitados…

**~ Ψ ~**

Todos se bajaron de los carros manteniendo la distancia a una gran mansión que estaba rodeada de zombies, todos asintieron preparando sus armas, cuando en el centro de todos apareció una potente figura de un hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios, la pelirosa al sentir el viento giro su rostro abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

—_Welcome to hell_ —los saludo levemente haciendo una reverencia, la pelirosa disparo en la frente del rubio que le traspaso completamente cayendo por sus rubios cabellos, todos reaccionaron con ese disparo y saltaron alejándose de aquel lugar —, pero que mal educada sos Sakura-sama —dijo mientras dirigía una mano a su frente quitando todo rastro de sangre colocándola en sus dedos —, o debo decir, _¿Nee-san?_

—Jack… —pronuncio su nombre con asco, mientras el rubio ampliaba una sonrisa — ¿Qué haces en el colorado?

—Lo mismo que tu Nee-san, trabajando. Soy un hombre muy ocupado —comento con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, mientras giraba levemente la vista hacia el camión que estaba atrás de él — ¿solo viniste con los idiotas? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? Izan, Ken y Kisha —dijo recordando levemente para luego caminar hasta colocarse más lejos de los que lo apuntaban — ¿y allá debe estar el resto? Cuidando a los ciudadanos que proteges…

—No lo pienses Jack, que esto es algo entre nosotros.

—No, no, no —dijo negando levemente con su dedo sonriendo —, esto es algo entre la familia —dijo señalándose así mismo ampliando una sonrisa —. Me gusta que mi hermana mayor me visite, pero que no me dispare con solo verme —dice ofendido para luego suspirar y desordenar sus cabellos hacia atrás —. ¿Qué quieres en este lugar, Sakura?

—Sabes bien lo que quiero.

—Ellos, no están aquí se fueron hacia Japón hace semanas; Tokyo está realmente interesante ¿lo sabías? Los cazadores se están poniendo realmente duros —dice divertido mientras coloca sus manos en las mejillas ajenas atrayéndola hacia él, sintió varias balas pero eso no lo había movido —dile a tus amigos que si no quieren morir que se detengan.

—Eso en tus sueños, estúpido fenómeno.

—Literalmente Sakura también es uno —dice burlón dedicándole una glacial mirada a Kisha.

—Sí, pero ella no es estúpida —le contesta Izan completamente seguro de sus palabras, y si no fuera por el auto control caerían estilo anime.

—Con esos amigos, para que quiero enemigos —dice la pelirosa dejando salir un suspiro pero golpea el estomago del rubio que se retuerce en el suelo sujetándolo con dos lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

—Que fuerza mujer… ¿y debería decir que eres mujer?

— ¡Claro que soy mujer idiota!

—No lo parece —dice divertido el rubio mientras da un salto esquivando una patada proveniente de la pelirosa.

— ¿Por qué no vienen aquellos zombie? —preguntaba Ken mirando a los zombie que seguían viniendo a esa dirección pero no se movían.

—Ese sujeto no lo ha ordenado —dice Kisha mirando seriamente a Jack que estaba bailando tranquilamente al son de los disparos y golpes de la pelirosa.

— ¿Ordenado?

—Ese sujeto es igual a Sakura —dice por lo bajo Izan mientras miraba levemente la batalla —, al ser igual que nuestra Sakura, puede tener súper poderes con respecto a aquel virus.

—Pero pensé que el único cuerpo que podía absorber completamente el virus era Sakura.

—Y lo es, ese sujeto no es un humano con poderes completos; es un zombie esa no es su verdadera apariencia —dice seria Kisha mirando hacia el rubio que se había detenido y giro su rostro mostrando diversión en estos.

—Presiento que algo malo nos va a pasar —dice Ken mientras levanta un poco su espejo ensanchando los ojos, mientras toma rápidamente la cabeza de Kisha y Izan y los tira al suelo haciendo que los dos coman arena, mientras este se gira rápidamente comenzando a disparar hacia la cabeza del carcelero.

—Que mal, esquivaron a mi amigo, pero que pasa si se unen dos mas —dice burlón mirando de reojo como aparecían dos que comenzaron a atacar a los otros dos; la pelirosa chasqueo la lengua mientras levantaba la pierna dispuesta a golpearlo en el rostro, pero su pierna fue tomada en el aire y la hizo estrellarse contra una roca que se rompió en pedazos y esta cayó en el suelo botando una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca —. Es una lástima que no seas un demonio, quizás si seas esas maravillosas bestias no salieras tan lastimada; aunque te recuperes rápido Sakura-chan; es casi imposible para ti evitar el dolor.

—Maldito… —gruño la pelirosa sujetando su estomago mientras dejaba salir otro poco de sangre combinado con vomito, mientras miraba la parte de atrás donde habían varias agujas que se habían clavado en su estomago en la parte trasera de su espalda, sus piernas temblaron cuando sus heridas se estaba curando lentamente por lo fuerte que se habían clavado.

—Lento, lento si tú eres la señorita "_perfección_" en la investigación y se cierran tan lento, eso quiere decir que no has entrenado lo suficiente.

—Soy humana, no un fenómeno como tú.

—-_Nee-san_ eso me dolió —dijo ampliando una sonrisa en su frase para luego mover levemente sus manos al momento que unas rocas se levantaron del suelo puliéndose —_Bye,_ _Nee-san_

— ¡Sakura! —el grito de Ken le hizo salir de la ensoñación cuando las rocas cayeron encima de ella, el rubio amplio su sonrisa y los amigos ensancharon los ojos, Kisha había roto la mitad del cuerpo de aquella criatura, mientras que los hombres le habían bolado la cabeza con las balas, el cuerpo de la mujer cayó en el suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro aterrada, al ver toda la sangre que corrí entre las rocas.

—Demasiado predecible —esa voz hizo que todos ensancharan los ojos y Jack detuviera su paso asustado al tener una voz detrás de su cuerpo —_Jack el destripador_; y pensar que no viste cuando uno de tus criaturas fue traída rápidamente antes de que aquellas rocas me aplastaran, eres tan lento, tan predecible _Ototo_ —dice divertida mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, haciendo que sus amigos suspiraran aliviados.

—Estoy realmente impresionado —dice el rubio tratando de mantener su auto control, pero sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados —, me engañaste ¿cómo?

—Recuerdas nuestra última pelea —el asintió girando levemente su rostro chocándose con los ojos rojos de la mujer y amplio una sonrisa.

—Oh; me parece genial que controles eso mi pequeña hermanita —dice colocando su mano en la mejilla de esta jalándola; la pelirosa hizo lo mismo con la mejilla de él chico ampliando una falsa sonrisa.

—Deja de llamarme hermanita —dice furiosa jalando mas su mejilla.

—No quiero, literalmente tu eres mi hermanita, te olvidas que tu madre me crio desde su… —no termino de hablar porque su pecho fue traspasado por la peliroja que lo miro con el ceño fruncido para sacar su mano bruscamente tirando el cuerpo del rubio al suelo, esta se limpio la mano comenzando a caminar hasta aquella mansión, movió sus manos y el grupo de zombie se comenzaron a quemar, y el olor a azufre comenzó a cubrir el olfato de todos.

— ¿Lo mataste? —pregunto Kisha corriendo para colocarse a su lado y tirarle un pañito húmedo.

—No, debe despertar ahorita o se divertirá en las sombras, le gusta sacarme de mis casillas —dijo gruñendo para luego chasquear la lengua saltando la gran reja haciendo que todos hicieran lo mismo.

—Estamos entrando en terreno enemigo; alisten sus armas —dice Izan como anfitrión mientras saca un cigarrillo y le pasa uno a los cuatro que dieron una larga calada sonriendo arrogantes.

— ¡_Secta cigarrillosa_! —gritaron los cuatro para soltar el humo de sus labios dejando que se fuera al cielo, lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo pisoteándolo para entrar tranquilamente a la mansión con una sonrisa arrogante.

**~ Ψ ~**

El rubio entro a su habitación quitándose el chaleco sucio mientras se tiraba en la cama cerrando los ojos, tomo un teléfono mientras marcaba un numero conocido para luego chasquear la lengua; se levanto colocándose otra prenda, mientras dejaba que su cabello se mojara con el agua que estaba cayendo en esos momentos en su baño, entro para tallar su cuerpo y giro levemente el rostro dejando ver que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una capa de color roja; chasqueo la lengua tallando su hermoso cabello rubio dejando ver algunos rizos dorados; y sus ojos volvían a ser azules.

—Jack, amor ¿me llamaste para algo? —la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Está en la mansión del colorado ¿la llevo a alguna parte? —pregunto tranquilo saliendo del baño.

—No, deja que ella nos encuentre; regresa a Tokyo tienes cosas más importantes que hacer "_Jack el destripador_"

—_Yes, My Lady_ —contesto haciendo una reverencia ante el teléfono para tomar un pantalón de color negro colocándoselo dejando ver que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo y una camisa de la cual soltó los primeros botones de color azul, se hizo rápidamente su trenza mientras tomaba su teléfono y salía de la habitación.

Camino hasta colocarse delante de una gran habitación y cerro sus ojos dando a entender que estaba sonriendo cuando la abrió se dejo ver un gran grupo de clones de Sakura y de él mientras estaban dentro de unas capsulas, se dirigió bajando el botón de autodestrucción, mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a salir de ese lugar.

—_Madame_, que no escape ninguno —ordeno frio y déspota mientras subía las escaleras —que me alisten un avión, iré a Tokyo en estos momentos.

—_Yes, Jack-sama_.

**~ Ψ ~**

**_Se encontraba amarrada en una cama una pelirosa, era cubierta por una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, a su lado estaba un pequeño niño de ojos azules que estaban completamente opacos, su cabello regado en la cama. Delante de la pelirosa estaba una pelirroja un poco más grande que la pequeña de tan solo 8 años, a su lado su esposo observaba a los niños con los ojos cerrados, mirando la transfusión de sangre. _**

**_—Han drenado toda su sangre, no puedo creer que se pueda hacer esta clase de cosas —hablo la mujer, el hombre se mantenía cayado mientras observaba el cuerpo del rubio. _**

**_—Todo ha cambiado con el tiempo querida, todo se puede en este mundo —afirmo su marido. _**

**_— ¿Por qué salvar a ese mocoso? ¿Qué de importancia tiene? _**

**_—Me gustan sus ojos, cuando lo vi por primera vez odio, agresión, di que el seria el perfecto Jack el destripador que tanto se hablo en la antigüedad. _**

**_—Jack el destripador de Londres, aquel sujeto que nunca fue atrapado ¿estás tratando de convertir a este crio en el Jack de Japón? _**

**_—No, en el Jack el destripador de todo el mundo. Sus ojos están llenos de avaricia, igual a los míos cosa que mis hijos no sacaron —dice con desprecio en su voz. _**

**_—Lo sé, se parecen mucho a mi madre, como detestaba su forma de ser. _**

**_—"Tu madre… ¿eh?" —pensó el hombre cerrando los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo dejándolos sin vida, dio la vuelta comenzando a salir de la habitación. _**

**_—Tsk… porque rayos no mueres tú también Sakura, por lo menos ese hombre deja de preocuparse por ti… ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a esa mujer?... aunque siempre he sabido que ese sujeto amo a mi madre más que a nada… Ethan ¿cuando se te quitara tu obsesión? Mi madre está muerta… yo la mate. _**

**_Se escucho el sonido seco al otro lado de la puerta, la mujer sonrió satisfecha volteando a ver a las personas que estaban dormidas, se levanto de la cama comenzando a caminar mientras miraba indiferente a la entrada donde estaba una enfermera recogiendo algunas cosas, paso de largo al momento de que su hijo mayor junto a sus otros dos hermanos entraron a la sala, amplio mas una sonrisa al escucharlos en el suelo suspirando aliviados, pero quizás todo eso acabaría si esa mocosa moría ese día, en esos momentos su esposo se olvidaría por completo de su madre, y no habría nadie que dañaría su ilusión. _**

**~ Ψ ~**

**_—Tú me salvaste la vida, muchas gracias —el niño de 8 años hacia una reverencia a la pelirosa que estaba completamente sonrojada mirando sus ojos azules. _**

**_—No… yo… bueno… mi padre dijo que yo era la única que podía —dijo rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo entre sus rodillas. _**

**_—Gracias, Nee-san —dijo el rubio mientras se subía un poco en la cama dándole un beso en los labios a una muy avergonzada pelirosa — ¡Me gustas! _**

**_—Yo…bueno… ¡Tú también me gustas! Ototo —dijo sonriendo levemente mientras esta se la quedaba mirando y ella se sonrojaba más. _**

**_—Ahora la misma sangre recorre nuestras venas —dice feliz ampliando una sonrisa. _**

**_—Tienes toda la razón, Jack-kun. _**

**_—Llámame Ototo, Sakura-Nee-san —dijo ampliando una sonrisa brillante, y la chica había hecho lo mismo. _**

**~ Ψ ~**

**_— ¿Estados Unidos? —pregunto la pelirosa parpadeando un par de veces. _**

**_—Nos llevaremos a Jack hasta allá, espero que no les moleste a ninguno, nos veremos muy pronto —su madre salió por la puerta, con la mano sujetando al rubio, el chico volteo mirando a la pelirosa mientras los ojos de los dos se veían pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo estos. _**

**~ Ψ ~**

—Te arrepientes —se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás del cuerpo del rubio que estaba sudando, chasqueo la lengua mirando a la mansión que comenzó a botar humo.

—Por nada, era mi misión. No tengo por qué arrepentirme de eso…

—Era Sakura.

—Podría ser hasta Hikari —dice firme —pero la voz de Ethan es la más poderosa.

—Tienes toda la razón, Jack-sama.

—_Madame_… comanda el avión a piloto automático, y quítame el estrés que tengo, no lo soporto.

—Como ordene, _My Lord_ —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia levantándose de donde estaba caminando hasta la entrada del helicóptero colocando el piloto automático, el sol entro en el lugar dejando reflejar un largo y hermoso cabello azul que dejaba ver unos grandes ojos ambarinos, la peliazul dejo ver una sonrisa en sus labios mientras comenzaba a desnudarse —, disfrute del espectáculo, Jack-sama.

El hombre amplio una sonrisa mientras movía lentamente su dedo para que la mujer se acercara, esta se inclino para comenzar a besar el miembro sobre el pantalón del rubio que arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de aquellas lamidas, la mujer quitaba lentamente la corredera del hombre ampliando una sonrisa ante los movimientos ajenos; la chica se subió levemente rozando su entrada con el cuerpo del rubio, este la tomo de la cintura mientras estampaba sus labios contra los de ella, comenzando un beso salvaje.

Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a entrar en el pecho del rubio pero se detuvo en el acto al sentir sus manos húmedas.

—Jack-sama… esta herido…

—Te dije, quítame este peso de encima, no me lo restriegues en la cara —dijo furioso atravesando el pecho de la peliazul dejándola caer en el suelo mientras pasaba sus manos por los labios y chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado, tomo un control abriendo la puerta del helicóptero pateando el cuerpo muerto de la mujer mientras cerraba esta misma y pasaba sus manos por sus labios cerrando la puerta —, Tsk… odio esta clase de mujeres supongo que tengo que conseguir otra Madame —dijo resignado colocando su cabeza en el mueble del helicóptero sacando una cerveza colocándola en sus labios, mientras chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado mirando hacia atrás, como la mansión comenzaba a explotar. —**_Sakurita, me pregunto como la estarás pasando_** —pensó divertido.

**~ Ψ ~**

— ¡Si él te dijo que no estaban porque eres tan terca! —grito Izan huyendo de un grupo de zombie que iban detrás de ellos mientras comenzaban a disparar.

— ¡Porque no le creo a Jack! —grito de la misma manera la pelirosa girando su cuerpo disparando cada vez más largas granadas chasqueando la lengua.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —grito Kisha corriendo más rápido tomada de la mano con Ken mientras estaban sin balas y sin nada para lanzar.

— ¿Por qué no lanzan el encendedor tengo aceite? —dijo mostrándolo Ken mientras aceleraba la carrera.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡La mansión derrumbándose! ¡Y aparte de eso aceite! —gritaron los tres pero se detuvieron cuando un carro se coloco delante de ellos, mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a Ethan y Kya sonreír arrogante mientras Jayden estaba en el mando conduciendo.

— ¡Chicos!

— ¡Vamos que esperan! —gritaron mientras Ethan y Kya sacaron las armas comenzando a disparar dejándole el camino libre a los cuatro que saltaron dentro del carro cuando arranco mientras cerraban la puerta pegándose en esta suspirando aliviados, llenos de sangre y suciedad.

— ¿Y qué paso? —pregunto Ethan mirando hacia atrás donde los zombie los seguían.

—_Jack el destripador_ —completaron los cuatro agarrando su cabeza, dejando ver que los otros fruncían el ceño.

—Sigue vivo… ese rubio.

**~ Ψ ~**

Un buque estaba alejado de una isla mientras su ancla estaba en el suelo, de esta bajaban varias personas que comenzaban a caminar encima del agua, que comenzó a mostrar un muelle que se levantaba mostrando que era camuflado por el agua, un pelinegro agarrado de mano con una pelirosa iban en la delantera siguiendo varias personas charlando amenamente, todos se detuvieron delante de una pequeña cabaña mientras ingresaban rápidamente un código provocando que esta se abriera en el piso dejando ver un asesor las personas dejaron que primero bajaran los sobrevivientes que había salvado en la parte del sur del mundo mientras luego bajaban ellos manteniendo la mirada fija.

—**_En un mes, solo en un mes podre abrazarte Sakura_** —pensó Sasuke ampliando una sonrisa mientras apretaba el agarre de la pequeña Ran.

—**_Tan solo espérame madre, y veras cuanto he cambiado_** —pensó de la misma forma Ran con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios apretando mas el agarre.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Y nuevas personas aparecen *OO* **

**Y nuevos destinos se unen Jack *O* 3 Jack Jack de donde he escuchado ese nombre **

**y esa apariencia *O* OH SI! 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio **

**¿Que pasara en el próximo episodio? ¿La secta se volverá mas grande? **

**Izan dejara de ser tan idiota, sera que es cierto ¿entre mas grande mas idiota? **

**Tan lindo Ken *O* con la pequeña Sakura Grrr! 3 Oh si, ¿Un Jack? ¿ Destripador? **

**Gracias por sus amados Review'S *O* 3 **

**ResidintEvel zD**

**DULCECITO311; Osea que nos leemos ahora x'D **

**melilove; Todo en el mundo Fanfiction puede pasar JAJAJA x'D a parte ya los necesitaba grandecitos x'D **

**tundershadowsasuke; Gracias, y bienvenida al mundo que compra a todos es como la oscuridad "Tenemos Galletitas si te vas al lado oscuro" x'D**


End file.
